High School Queen
by auraluna7
Summary: Michiru was the perfect A student. No one could beat her at anything...except the new girl, whom Michiru would hate so much. Just re-edited! 2011
1. Chapter 1: The new girl

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine, just this story.

Well I'm starting a new fic and I hope you'll like it. I'll be waiting for your comments and suggestions. Thanks.

This isn´t a sequel to any of my previous stories. Ah Italics mean character thoughts.

High school queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 1: The new girl

Michiru got out of the shower and into her school uniform. The black and blue checkers little skirt fitted her perfectly, she buttoned up the white blouse and tied up the blue tie, she had only 30 minutes before classes started so she hurried to the dinner hall to take some breakfast.

Michiru Kaioh studied in one of the most prestigious boarding schools in Japan, The Hanakashi Institute, founded over a 100 years ago the school had the tradition of forming some of the most refined and bright young women in the country. She entered the dinner hall smiling, most of the other students greet her when she walked by. Michiru was what could be called the Queen bee of the school, the most bright student, the perfect 'princess looking' girl; she was proud of herself keeping the top of the scores although it was a 24/7 job.

She sat down in a table next to her roommate Larisa Yoko, a pretty girl with long silky pink hair. "Morning Michiru"

"Morning, so did you studied for today's Biology test?"

Larisa looking completely relaxed took a bite of her muffin and shook her head."No, you know I was ...busy"

"You're going to fail, aren't you worried?" Michiru looked over the last details of her homework while eating a healthy looking bowl of fruit.

"No, not everyone is perfect ...like you"

"You're teasing me, hey are you coming for the track trials this afternoon?"

"Sure, although I don't know why they do them it's obvious you're winning again"

Michiru smiled, she had been the captain of the Track and Field team for 4 years now. She had been elected the youngest Team captain when she was only 12 years old."Makoto is improving"

"But she ain't better than you"

Michiru knew Larisa was right but she had always considered herself a modest person. "Are you finishing that muffin?"

-o-o-

"Why are you punishing me dad?" Haruka's face was a poem, this whole day could have been extracted from a nightmare.

"This is not a punishment Haruka" Haruka looked at her father searching for a convincing argument.

"A girls school? You think this is not a punishment?"

"It's one of the finest schools in Japan"

"So is Hikaru High"

"Look, I warned you, you were suppossed to go to school every day and not to skip classes to spend time on the race tracks, I told you school first, car racing second. We had a deal and you broke it, I cannot be watching over you all the time, my work forces me to travel, in here they'll make sure you attend classes, and perhaps you can continue to race cars on your weekends off"

"But...they'll make me wear a skirt dad! And I'll miss you"

"I'll come to visit you, don't be dramatic, and it's a uniform not a skirt"

"What I am supposed to do locked up with all these girls?"

"I thought you liked them"

Haruka blushed hardly, her father knew she was gay but somehow she hadn't get use to him mention it as a everyday thing. "Oh...aren't you scared I'll harrase them?" "_Now he'll take me out of here quicker than..."_

"I know I raised you better than that, you'll behave" Haruka hung her head on defeat, her father had made his mind and now she was sentenced to spent a whole year in this fancy prision. "Now I must go, be good Haruka"

"Yeah...whatever"

-o-o-

"Have you heard? There's a new girl in school"

"Really? How is she?"

"Ah...blond, short hair...I think she has green eyes"

"Miss Yoko, Miss Tawashi, be quiet" The pink haired girl nodded and Michiru tried not to smile seeing her friend in trouble again for being such a chit chat.

"I told you to be quiet Lara" Lara gave her a dirty look.

"Oh shut up Michi, guess what? There's a new girl"

"Great I hope she signs up for one of my teams"

A young looking girl entered the class a few minutes later, she talked to the teacher a second and then she left.

"Miss Kaioh?" The teacher called her and Michiru looked up.

"Yes ?"

"Go to the principal's office, they are asking for you" Michiru nodded and stood up, handing her exam to the teacher. "You can finish it when you get back"

"I'm done" Michiru smiled, she had finish it like 5 minutes ago, she took her back pack and turn to leave.

"Damn you Michi" Larisa whispered, Michiru looked at her friend thinking that if perhaps she would have studied like she did, she wouldn't be in so much troubles.

Michiru walked down the corridors to the principal's office. She knocked twice and then came in.

"Good Morning Mrs. Ando"

"Morning Miss Kaioh" Michiru saw there was another girl in the room, well at list she thought it was a girl, her blonde short hair make her look like a tomboy, she was wearing a black t-shirt and some tore up jeans with military boots. "Please take a seat, this is Miss Haruka Tenoh our new student..." Michiru looked directly to the blonde tomboy smiling. The blonde girl nodded and smiled back at her.

Haruka looked once more to Michiru, when she first came in she thought the girl was mirage, one of those poster girls who made the fantasy out of all the guys, she had long aqua colored hair falling down to her waist, her deep blue eyes were mesmerizing and she had the longest most beautiful legs she had ever seen...the principal seemed to be talking at her but by some reason she was unable to understand her...what was that again?

"Miss Tenoh are you ok?"

Haruka shook her head and tried to focus, she nodded to the woman. The aqua haired girl smiled amused. "_She thinks I'm a dork"_"Sorry Ma'am I was distracted, I'm a bit tired"

"It's ok I was telling you that Miss Kaioh would kindly tour your around our school, she'll be on your group"

"Oh, thanks...Miss Kaioh"

"Sure, shall we go now then?"

The principal nodded and the girls stood up. "Just...where do I put my luggage ma'am?"

"Oh right, Michiru she'll take the extra bed on your room" Michiru nodded, then they both exited the office.

"So let me help you with your stuff Haruka...is Haruka right?"

"Yeah...don't worry I can handle them...ah..."

"Michiru"

"Michiru, I can carry my own bags"

"Don't be silly" The little girl took the two smaller bags and the blonde carry the rest and followed her. The school was huge, it had been some kind of castle long time ago, built on an European style it was mostly made of stone, they walked like five minutes through the halls and gardens, everything around looked so perfect and solemn, Haruka wondered if actual people ever sit by the garden, they finally arrived to the dorm. Michiru opened a door and they came into bedroom.

"The one by the window is my bed, the one in the other side it's Larisa's so I guess you can take the one next to mine, you can use the last three drawers of that closet, plus your night stand and that book shelve over your bed, lights are suppose to be off by eleven but if you keep it down you can use the computer all night, there behind that door is our bathroom, although there are showers downstairs that are far better than that one, classes begin at 8 a.m.; breakfast is served from 6:30 to 7:50 a.m, luch is served at 12:00 and dinner is served at 6:00 all of this in the dining room...I'll show it to you later, you should wear your uniform between 8 a.m and 4 p.m Monday to Friday...so, doubts?"

The blonde shook her head, she had doubts like...why was she here? And why she couldn't get her own room? But obviously Michiru was not holding those answers.

"Ok then, I'll give you a few minutes to unpack alright?"

"Sure"

"Then well I'm suppose to tour you around but first you'll have to join me down to the tracks...hey! I have an idea...tell me Haruka do you like sports?"

(Let me know what do you think. I'm waiting for your reviews, don't let me down people!)


	2. Chapter 2: Defeat

(Let me know what do you think. I'm waiting for your reviews, don't let me down people!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any related characters to SM just this story.

Thanks for your reviews, I couldn't expect less of you guys.

_Amnesia Nymph: I hope you're feeling a lot better today._

High school queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 2: Defeat

"Ok then, I'll give you a few minutes to unpack alright?"

"Sure"

"Then well I'm suppose to tour you around, but first you'll have to join me at the tracks...hey! I have an idea...tell me Haruka do you like sports?"

The blonde look at her smiling cockily. "Sure, but it depends what you call a sport here"

Michiru looked puzzled. "Ah? Well we call sports things like tennis, and races and swimming and well there's a Polo team..."

"Ah, I like those kind of sports"

"I'm not sure what did you expect, anyway would you be interested on racing?"

"_I was expecting something like doll playing, nail polishing..."_"Sure"

"Ok then, so what school where you in?"

"Hikaru high, but I was there only like three months before that I lived in US"

"Really? Where?"

"Indianapolis"

"Oh...ok are you done?" Michiru saw the blonde only placed her things on the drawers without unfolding or hanging anything...to careless for her taste.

"Yeah"

"Let's go then..."

-o-o-

The coach looked at Larisa with impatience. "Where's Kaioh?"

"Ah she'll be here any minute coach, the principal ask her to do something"

"Ok, if you saw her tell her to hurry"

Larisa looked around for Michiru, she was never late for anything, ever. A tall brunette approached her. "Hi Yoko"

"Hi Mako"

"Have you seen Michiru?"

"She'll be here soon, ready to beat her?" The brunette smiled, they both knew this was just small talk, Michiru hadn't lost a race since she became captain of the team.

"I'll do my best, hey, there she comes, who's the tall blonde?"

"I guess she's the new girl"

Haruka followed Michiru to the track, she was actually surprised the girly school had such a professional field to practice, this school may be not so bad after all. She was quiet because she was still ashamed of what had just happened in the room a few minutes ago...

(_Flashback)_

Once she told Michiru she'll go to the trials the smaller girl turned to the closet and got out a blue jogging suit, it had engraved the school herald. Haruka was looking for some pants when she turn around and saw her...she had untied the blue tie and unbuttoned her blouse, she took it off to reveal her creamy skin only covered with a white lace bra.

"What are you doing?"

Michiru look at her puzzled. "I'm changing into my jogging suit"

"IN FRONT OF ME?" Haruka was so red she could pass for a tomato, Michiru smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were so shy girl, hum... I guess I'll go get changed in the bathroom then" She turned after taking her clothes and entered the bathroom. "When you're done changing yourself knock on the door ok?"

Haruka felt like a total idiot, why she was so affected? This was an all- girl school, they were use to be half dressed around each other...but she was not a common girl, she was a girl who happened to like other girls! Now she was ashamed because Michiru looked at her like looking an insane person. When the aqua girl go out of the bathroom she didn't mention anything about the incident but Haruka was so ashamed...

(_end of flashback)_

"Hi girls" Michiru smiled brightly at her teammates.

"Hi Michi, who's with you?" Makoto smiled to Haruka, the blonde smiled back.

"Lara, Mako, this is Haruka Tenoh the new student"

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Michi are you ready the coach was only waiting for you"

"Sure, Haruka is running too"

"Is that so? Do you have any experience Haruka? Michi is really fast"

Haruka smiled confident. "Lara..Lara right? I used to run back at my other school"

"I see..."

The coach came towards them shortly and after a few instructions they got into position, Michiru was calmed, Haruka was in the lane to her right.

"Ready, set , go!"

The race started; it was a 400 meter run, a complete lap. She could feel the wind caressing her face, her heart beating fast. By the time they where half through the race the only real competition were Haruka and Makoto, Michiru knew Mako tended to get slower on the final meters so she still have an edge, on the other hand Haruka seemed cool, she didn't seemed tired at all, they were really close... on the last 50 meters they outran Mako, Michiru pushed herself to the edge, she had to run faster, the blonde was quicker, on the last 10 meters Michiru was tired and the blonde move quicker and crossed the finish line outrunning her for at list a second, it was so fast, she ran like the wind, Michiru couldn't believe it Haruka...Haruka...

"She defeated her! No way, the new girl beat Kaioh!" The excited voices of the girls watching over the trials filled Michiru's ears.

Michiru crossed the finishing line, and placed her hands on her knees trying to recover, her breath agitated, she had pushed herself so hard and anyway the blonde beated her. She saw someone approaching her and she looked up. "Nice race"

Michiru looked at Haruka wishing she hadn't had all those tears in her ocean blue eyes. "Congratulations" She spoke with this strange voice that sounded so not like her, and shook the tall girl's hand, then she walked to the locker's room, she needed a shower.

"You said your name was Tenoh right? I'm coach Sagono, I'll be glad if you join our team..."

"Thanks"

"Wow!" Some girls most of them racers, surrounded her. "You are so fast Tenoh! No one had beat the captain before! Surely we'll win this year tournament!"

Haruka talked to this girls but she was not so happy, she was sure she saw tears on the deep sea eyes. Why did she felt guilty? She had done nothing wrong...

-o-o-

Michiru let the cold water ran over her body, she was so confused, she obviously knew she was not the best racer in the world but this sense of defeat was unbearable, she wasn't making enough effort, she could do better, she had to... she felt the hot tears burning her face, Michiru hated to cry. Tears were for losers and she was supposed to be a winner...

"Michi are you ok?" Michiru looked up and across the small wall that dividing the showers, to see Mako.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" Michiru nodded. "You're crying"

"I sprained my ankle" Mako nodded not to very convinced and turned her shower on. Michiru felt so stupid, not only did she lost she was acting like a loser. She turned the shower off , and wrapped herself with a towel. She had to find a way to prove she could be better, to prove she could beat Tenoh...

(Ah, Michi is a sour loser no? Well let's see how the blonde pays for beating the queen...review if you wish more!)


	3. Chapter 3: I don't feel threatened

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Sailor Moon, I just own the plot of this story.

Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you like this story.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 3: I don't feel threatened!

There was only one thing that Michiru hated more than losing: gossips. It just made her furious, she had experienced the poison of them a few times and they turned to be the worst memories of school she ever had. So at any cost, she tried to stop them, must f the times they were gossips about other people but she stop them anyway and since she was 'the queen' no one ever questioned her, of course when the gossip was about herself stopping it was a little more complicated...

Michiru managed to place her ice mask once more, the whole team was 'casually' hanging out on the locker rooms, she got dressed slowly and calmed, once she finished to brush her hair and saw Haruka coming in, she seemed to be making her mind about taking a shower or not.

Michiru stood up and approached her; suddenly the room was all quiet. "Are you ready for the tour?" She asked brightly, a smiled on her face.

The blonde look at her, doubtful. "Sure, can I take a shower first?"

"Of course, but don't be late, lunch is served in an hour and we have classes afterwards." _"Ha, I sounded so damn cool none of these gossipers could say anything"_"I'll wait for you outside"

"Ah...I'm showering on the room I left my clothes there"

Michiru nodded and they exited the locker rooms together.

It was not that she felt any particular kind of anger against the blonde but toward herself, she had been lazy that's why she beat her, she wasn't training enough...or maybe, just maybe she couldn't gave anymore, she was a pathetic excuse of a runner. Damn Haruka! Why did she have to come and break her beautiful and useful bubble? Suddenly she found herself blaming Haruka for her fail and that make her feel worst. "_Why can't I blame her and live happy ah? Yeah, because it's my fault not hers..."_

-o-o-

Haruka sighed; she looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed again. There was absolutely no way she'll leave the room wearing that skirt. It was not that short and not that revealing but it was still a damn skirt! With the white blouse and the tie she had no problem, but the skirt...damn skirt!

"_Damn you dad"_Haruka had an idea but she kept staring at herself in the mirror for about 5 minutes until she heard a soft knock on the door. And after a minute the door flew open.

"Are you ready Tenoh? It's late" Michiru looked impatient.

"Yeah..."

Michiru looked at her roommate once more with surprise. "What's that?" She pointed stern.

"Ah?"

"What the hell are you wearing under the skirt?"

"Ah...tights?"

"Those are pants, no tights, besides we're not supposed to wear tights in hot weather, we're in the end of the summer you cannot possibly be cold... get those off"

"No!" Nu, uh there was no way she was going out there without pants.

"Oh come on, you're wasting my time, get those pants off"

Haruka thought she'll have loved to hear those words out of the aqua haired goddess in another context, but not this time. "Why? I don't like showing my legs"

Michiru shook her head exasperated. "Look, there's a dress code here, so take that off or I'll miss my lunch and believe me I'm a pretty angry person when my blood sugar is low"

"Who should I bribe to let me wear this under my skirt?"

Michiru smiled brightly. "Me. I'm the President of the student's council, but you already know my answer, so take those pants off"

"Come on!" The blonde look at her with puppy eyes but there was this little devil inside Michiru's head that told her not to cave, but this was not a little revenge...not at all. (Right)

"No"

-o-o-

Haruka had never been so uncomfortable in her life, although there was not a single girl without that stupid uniform she felt like a freak, why was this skirt so short? She kept looking behind her back just to make sure the damn thing wasn't riding up, it was a torture.

Michiru gave her a quick tour, where to find the books, the food, the classrooms, precise but cold. Haruka suspected that Michiru was pissed off because she won the race, but it was not her fault! She was better, so what?

After a quick lunch, alone. Because Michiru switched to another table she got to her first class: English.

Haruka sat down next to the window on the back, Michiru and Larisa sat down in the next road on the front. The teacher came in: Miss Yazuko. She asked Haruka to come to the front and say something about herself.

"Hi...my name is Haruka Tenoh, I'm 16 years old, I was born in Tokyo but I lived the last 6 years in the US...that's all"

"Thanks Haruka, ok girls does someone wants to make a question to our new classmate, a few hands got raised."Ok...Amy you first"

A girl stood up, she had short blue hair and eyes. "So... Tenoh, is it true you beat our 'captain' this morning at the tracks?"

"Ah..." Michiru looked up from the book she was reading she was not really paying attention until Amy spoke; she looked at the blonde standing on the front looking like she was in a torture chamber, now half of the eyes were on her and half on Michiru herself. Michiru looked as if she was in a photo shoot, cool and controlled.

"Yes or No Tenoh?"

"Why don't you better shut up Mizuno?" Larisa spoke angry, she hated Amy as much as she hated school and that was saying something.

"Miss Yoko, manners please!"

"Why does everyone gets upset? I'm only following Michiru's advice, doesn't she always say: 'Never believe a gossip unless you go to the source first?' "

Michiru smiled, although on the inside she wished she was a little less ladylike to get the guts of hitting Amy in the head with a giant hammer. "I'm glad Amy 'dear' that for once you learn something useful. Now since Haruka is too shy to speak, let me answer: Yes, we ran this morning and she won, the best always win, as you know very well"

There was a flash of anger in Amy's face, there was an old rivalry between Michiru and Amy, both were in the swim team but Michiru always beat her, every time, since the first year they entered the team, Michiru was also captain which make Amy more angry.

"Ok girls that's enough, today we're making a short quiz so take your seats, Miss Tenoh you're excused from this exam but I'll like to test your level so please answer it ok?"

Michiru knew every answer, she had studied three hours last night, but she was pissed, so she took more than the usual time to answer the test, she finished finally and was about to deliver her paper, first as usual, when she realized Haruka had already stood up to handed her paper to the teacher. "_I do not feel threatened, I do not feel threatened"_Michiru tried to relax and look calm, she handed her paper and was about to leave the classroom when she walked past near Amy who whispered to her.

"So that's two for two, right? I guess we should invite her to the swim team..."

Michiru almost burst into flames and exited the room, she saw Amy smiling and that only made her angrier...

"How did your test go?" Haruka asked friendly.

"Shut up Tenoh!" Haruka looked puzzled as she saw the smaller girl walk away, sometimes she wondered why she always liked girls she was incapable to understand.

(Oh so what do you think? You know...review if you want more!)


	4. Chapter 4: Playing with fire

Chapter 4: Playing with fire

"I think I failed my freaking Quiz too" Lara hung her head in defeat, school was too damn hard.

"Lara! You need to study more" Michiru looked at her friend, how could she be such a slob and not feel even slightly guilty about it?

"Nah... What for? I'm a wealthy heiress..." The two friends walked past Haruka, Michiru looked away as soon as she met the green eyes. "So what now? Do we finally hate Tenoh?"

The aqua beauty shook her head. "Why should I? She's not the reason I lose, I should have trained more"

"Ah, why do you always chose the hardest path? Hate her, its healthy"

"Please stop it; I am not going to hate Haruka just so I can feel comfortable on my own skin."

"Listen it's easier to hate someone than yourself, take my advice; for example I failed this test...why? Because the teacher is a bitch...see? No guilt, if I start to think I failed cause I'm lazy and Koichi takes too much of my time I'll be all stressed and depressed...like you"

Michiru looked at Lara and shook her head again. "That doesn't work for me, she has done nothing for me to hate her, for God's sake she hasn't even been here a whole day"

"Take my advice, she's trouble I can sense it... hey look there's Tenoh with the Dumb Duet what did I just told you?"

"Don't call them that, would you like people to call us names?"

The two friends turned to look at the bench Haruka was sitting on; she was talking with two other girls. Michiru was about to say something when a blonde tall slim girl approached them "They already do, Hi Lara, Michi"

"Mina, where have you been? And what's all about people calling us names?" Michiru frowned, who called her names? Seriously.

"They call us the lil princesses"

"Cool" Lara smiled. "We should have some sparkling tiaras made and maybe some pink jackets like in Grease!" The blonde and Larisa laughed at the thought but Michiru's face was serious.

"That's not cool Lara"

"Sure it is, we have royal titles"

"Yeah" The girl that had joined them shook her long blonde hair, she had a beautiful face and big blue eyes, her name was Minako Aino, and she was a year younger than them so they weren't in the same class.

"I don't like the idea of people calling me princess Michiru"

"They don't" Mina smiled at her and Michiru looked puzzled.

"They don't? Didn't you just say..."

"They don't call you princess Michi; they call you Queen Michiru..." The blonde giggled and so did Lara. Michiru shook her head exasperated.

"You two are impossible"

"Hey who's that Girl talking to the Dumb duet?"

"Don't call them that Mina…" Michiru sighed.

"The new girl, Haruka Tenoh, she's in our room"

"And why is she talking to the freakazoids?"

"Don't call them that!"

"Whatever, why is Tenoh talking to Amy and Usagi?"

"I like Usagi, don't call her names" Michiru did liked her, Usagi Tsukino was a nice girl with a sweet disposition, although they were not friends Michiru had always liked her, the Aura around the blonde was very peaceful.

"You like everyone Michi, but they are the enemy, have you forgot when she try to burn your hair in the Chemistry lab?"

"That was Amy..."

"Go see what are they talking about..." Lara kept sending the group curious glances, Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Fine" Michiru grabbed her blue bag and walked to the girls, after all she was curious too. Amy seemed to be trying to get Tenoh into something. "Hi, Haruka I need to show you some other things around the school, are you busy?"

The blonde look into the sea blue eyes "Ah, no we're done here"

"Yeah, we were Kaioh, I was just asking Haruka to join the swim team, unless you're too afraid she'll defeat you ...again" Michiru smiled at Amy's words, she was not losing her cool again, not again.

"I Told her I'm not interested..." Haruka knew what crossfire looked like and she knew also she was in the middle of one.

"You'll do just anything to piss me off ah Mizuno? Guess what? I don't mind if she joins the team, I think competition is healthy. I will love it if she joins every single sports team in the school. "

"Is that so? Then why do you look upset, is it that you're scared to lose in the only thing you're good at?"

Michiru gave Amy and icy smile. "I'm not scared. I'll win"

Haruka tried to interrupt the conversation between the two girls; she was feeling quite uncomfortable "I'm not a good..."

"If you're so sure why don't we make a little bet then?"

"Guys...I'm not..." Haruka closed her mouth again, she felt it was useless to talk; they don't seem to be paying any attention to her.

"Seems you have thought this through already Mizuno, so why don't you spit out what you have in mind?"

"If she wins you'll quit the swim team"

Michiru weighted her answer, the stakes were too high. "You'll love that, right? Fine, but if I win..."

"I'll be out then"

"No, that'll be too easy Mizuno, I won't weaken my team just because you're stupid, if I win you'll be my track and field mascot...you'll wear 'the costume'."

It is more than obvious that everyone around was now paying full attention to the battle of egos when Michiru spoke many of the girls held their breath.

However Amy was confident. "Ok. You have a deal Kaioh."

"We'll do it tomorrow before lunch." Michiru turned to look at the blonde who still looked shocked. "Better bring tissues Tenoh"

"What for?" Haruka was confounded at this point, was anybody going to ask her opinion about this?

"For you and your friend's tears!" "_Maybe Lara is right, hating her gets easier and easier..."_ Michiru then turned around and fixed her long silky and walked away swaying her hips, Amy left too along with Usagi who waved a silent goodbye, Haruka had the impression things were going to get even worst between Michiru and herself.

In a minute everyone had left, Haruka sighed, this school was too complicated for her. "Seems you're the news around here Blondie" A dark haired girl went out of the shadows and walked towards Haruka, her raven hair fell down to her waist.

"Not by choice I can assure you" She lent the blonde girl her hand. "Haruka Tenoh"

The girl look at her doubtful but shook her hand. "Rei Hino, nice to meet you, well I shall go now"

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

Rei gave her a sad smile."It's not convenient for you to talk to me"

"That's nonsense why not?"

"I'm the freak around here"

"I built my own opinion about people" The girl looked at her and Haruka realized she had dark deep purple eyes.

"I like you already, so ready to beat the swimming captain? I heard you're making out of it your new hobby"

"You want the truth? I can't swim any better than a drowning dog"

Rei smiled. "It's a shame; I was willing to see someone able to defeat her in the water...poor Amy..."

-o-o-

Michiru walked away from Amy and Haruka, she was totally PO right now, Lara and Mina joined her. Lara looked at her roommate with concern. "Are you sure about this Michi? What if you lose?"

Michiru sent her a killer look. "If I lose Larisa I'll eat my own swimsuit, there's one thing in this world I'm sure I'm good at and that's swimming, now whether you stop talking nonsense or leave me alone now"

"Sorry"

"Hey, Lara where's your bag?"

"Mina! I thought you got it, let's go find it"

The two girls went back to get the pink bag, Michiru thanked she was able to cool alone, she loved her friends but sometimes she felt they didn't understood her.

-o-o-

"Michi is too nice, I say we should torch Amy's locker"

"Yeah, Mina look, seems Tenoh has a taste for outcasts, she's there talking to Hino"

"Why? I bet she doesn't know who she is"

"I think Mina, we should warn the new girl about not to play with fire"

"Yeah, before she hurts herself" The two girls smile evilly. "We'll do it tonight"

(Evil school girls no? What do you think is going to be their lil warning? Well you'll find out of you review me...)


	5. Chapter 5: The warning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Haruka and Michiru, except a few manga books and a few posters and….. Well I'm just a fan ok?

Thanks for your reviews and messages, to answer them: _Yes I was in an all girl school, but not a boarder school and yes this is going to be a whole high school drama._

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 5: The warning

"She was talking to Hino, Michiru, Hino!" Minako was appalled, anyone who see her could have thought she was taking of something terribly serious.

Michiru looked up from her book, wondering why she was hearing all this stupid things. "So? It's a free country"

"You hate Hino, and that's a fact!"

Michiru sighed. "_Yeah, you hate her remember?"_"Ok but I cannot do anything; she's free to talk to whomever she wants"

"We have the moral obligation of letting her know who's Hino"

"Mina, let it go. Poor Girl"

"No the poor girl is going to be Tenoh unless we warn her" Michiru rolled her eyes, sometimes Mina was just too much.

"Mina let it go, Hino is insignificant…Now leave Haruka alone she's a shy girl" "_and I have yelled her enough for one day"_

" Shy? She looks like a tomboy to me."

"Perhaps she's not into makeup, she almost died when I changed my clothes in front of her, she didn't use the gym showers either, hey she even wore pants beneath her skirt not to show her legs! She's shy and harmless, leave her alone ok?"

Lara and Mina turn to see at each other, then to Michiru. "Fine"

When the two girls left Michiru placed her book down, she was having an awful day, the guilt was eating her out, why she had to yell at Haruka? And worst why did Haruka just take it? Now she had to apologize to her. "_I should have stayed in bed today"_

-o-o-

Haruka wandered around the school before dinner, she had no homework or anything else to do, when she turn around the corner to get to the dorm, she found the blonde girl that was escorting Michiru, blocking her way.

"Hi" The girl smiled but Haruka find her smile a bit scary.

"Hi" The long haired blonde walked closer to Haruka, who smiled nervously. "I'm Mina"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Haruka"

"She knows" The voice came from behind Haruka, when she turned her head she found Larisa stepping a few inches from her. "Haruka we want to talk to you"

"Ok, I'm listening"

-o-o-

Michiru went downstairs to grab some dinner, Mina and Lara were particularly quiet that evening, so she ate quickly and got back to her room, she looked for Haruka but she never spotted her, she had made her mind about apologizing to her.

An hour later, the door of the room opened and Haruka walked in looking grim, Michiru stood up and walked away from desk closing her laptop.

"Good evening Haruka" The blonde look at her for a second, then she made a smile but it wasn't very friendly.

"Good evening"

"What's wrong? Did you have any trouble finding things around?"

"No"

"Are you ok? " Haruka wasn't even looking at her, Michiru guessed it was because she was still upset about the swimming match. So she got closer to the blonde who was apparently very focused on a book she grabbed from her book case. Michiru then seated next to her in the blonde's bed "Listen… I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about what happened earlier" "_There! I said it!"_

Haruka looked at her with annoyance, she laid her book down. "What's this? Good cop, bad cop play? You send your bullies to warn me and now you apologize to me? Save your breath, I don't care"

Michiru was not sure what Haruka was talking about. "I meant my outburst with the swim match."

"Ha, so you're not even apologizing for sending your two friends to corner me."

"_Mina and Lara! What did I told them?"_ "I didn't send anyone"

"Right, listen I don't care ok? I can't think of anything so evil that will make you three to ruin a girl's reputation, I bet you're just feeding gossips about Rei Hino because it amuses you"

Michiru felt hurt, why was she affected with the words of this girl she barely knew? What did she knew about what she felt for Rei? About the truth?"You know nothing about me"

"Neither do you, what did Rei did to you ah? Tell me, did she ruin your manicure?"

Michiru stood up from the blonde's bed where they were talking. "Ask her yourself, and consider it a warning for you two, I don't care who your friends are and what you do, but if you stand in my way Tenoh I swear you'll regret it!"

Haruka thought she felt pain in Michiru' words but then it was replaced by pure anger. She wished she could sleep in any other place but here, especially when Larisa arrived a few moments later and they outnumbered her.

-0-

"What did you told her?" Michiru was whispering to Lara, Haruka seemed to be asleep but it was better not to take chances.

"The truth"

_"as if you knew it" "_I told you to let it go, she came here all angry and got into a row with me"

"Well then she didn't listen to what we told her. I think she needs a little push"

"Leave this to me, no pushing, it's between us, I'll fix this. Good night Lara"

"Good night Michi"

-o-o-

"She should had listened" Mina nodded and Lara nodded back.

"Cut it a little more"

"She's going to die when she finds out…"

"Are you sure this is the only one she has?"

"Yeah, remember she's new here"

"She will remember who not to mess with"

"Yeah and this is just the beginning…" Mina giggled softly.

"Sshh you're gong to wake her up"

(Now what did you think they did to Haruka? You'll never guess…review if you want more!)


	6. Chapter 6: Peace Offer

(Now what did you think they did to Haruka? You'll never guess…review if you want more!)

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine, you know that I know that, what's this disclaimer for? Can someone explain it to me?

Thanks for your reviews! They fuel me, see? You review then I get you quicker updates is an efficient trade.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 6: Peace Offer

"_What's with all the mystery Michi?"_

"_You'll see. Here this is for you" The raven haired girl sitting in front of her opened a small red silk bag, inside of it was a silver charm with what seemed to be an ancient rune, on the back there were a few words engraved. 'Friends forever'_

"_It's beautiful, thanks Michi"_

"_I got one too, look I'll wear it and that way we will always remember we are friends"_

"_I don't need it; I'll always remember you're my friend, no matter what"_

"_Me too, you're my best friend"_

_The girl examined her charm again smiling. "What does it mean?"_

"_Mine means water, yours fire"_

"_You think of everything." The girl brought her into a hug, Michiru smiled. "I love you Michi"_

"_I love you too Rei, we'll be friends forever... I promise."_

Michiru opened her eyes. The same dream, again. She hesitated for a moment but then she turned the light on her night stand and opened the small drawer, on the bottom laid a small blue silk bag. Michiru resisted the urge of opening it. "_What for? I know what's in it"_She placed it back on the drawer and checked the clock, it was 6:00 a.m. she should walk out of bed anyway.

She grabbed her things to go downstairs and get showered, before exiting she patted Lara, the pink haired girl yawned and rolled in bed to face her. "So soon? What time is it?"

"6:15, don't fall asleep again, I'm going downstairs to take a shower"

"Wait, I'll go with you" Lara came out of bed and ten minutes later they were ready to go downstairs. "What about her?"

Michiru looked at Haruka she seemed deeply asleep. She walked to her nightstand and noticed the blonde had set an alarm for 6:45, then she remembered their fight with her last night and smiled. She placed back the clock after a second. "Let's go"

"Why are you smiling?" Lara asked curious.

"Something tells me Haruka would be late for breakfast"

"You turn off her alarm?" Lara giggled. "Well no one is too slim, she could use the diet, why did you do it?"

"That's for messing with me"

"_Wait till you see what Mina and I did to her"_"You're evil."

-o-o-

Haruka woke up with a strange feeling, there was too much light. She looked at the clock which marked 7:55 a.m. "Damn it!" She jumped out of bed. "_I thought I set the clock yesterday...damn I'm going to have to skip breakfast, I guess I should have had dinner last night"_She got out her uniform and quickly slip into it but somehow it didn't felt right, she pull it down as much as she could but the skirt barely cover her at all, it was ridiculously short for her. "No, no no!"

Haruka look herself in the mirror, the mini skirt looked terribly wrong. "Now what? I should wear boots and a tiara?" 8:05 a.m. Now she was also late for classes, but one thing Haruka was sure of was that she was not going out dressed like that, rules or no rules, she was not going to be caught dead on the damn skirt. She opened her drawers trying to find something else to wear and they were all empty, the closet, the same. They took every pant, sweatpants, short, slack she owned, everything. "Damn it, damn those girls!" She opened the other drawers but she couldn't find anything that fit her or that weren't shorter or worse than her now mini skirt. "Fine! I'll stay here then!"

8:20 am Haruka hadn't found a solution yet and then when things couldn't get any worst there was a soft knock on the door.

"Miss Tenoh are you there?" Haruka slightly opened the door, there was a woman outside dressed in a black suit "What are you doing here? You should be in class. We don't take tardiness lightly around here."

"I...I woke up late, sorry" The woman opened the door and stepped in, Haruka was half dressed, she had her pajama's bottom on.

"Get dressed right this instant, you have five minutes to be in your class or I'll put you in detention, did I made myself clear?"

"I..." The woman looked at her with a face that called for no excuse. "Yes ma'am"

"That's better you don't want to have any troubles with me, by the way I'm Mrs. Kuro the prefect."

-o-o-

Michiru looked at her wrist watch it was almost 8:30 a.m., she bitted her lip. "_I shouldn't have turned off her clock"_Michiru looked outside the window again, that's when she spotted Haruka, and she entered the classroom a minute later. The teacher looked at her stern.

"Miss Tenoh, you're late. And…Miss Tenoh, we have a dress code, that skirt is too short, I better not see you wearing it again, go take your seat"

Michiru raised her eyebrows, Haruka was blushed when the teacher talked and everyone looked at her. She was wearing the mini skirt, her long fit legs exposed. "Yes, I'm sorry I'm late" When she walked next to her she saw Haruka sending her a killer look. Larisa next to her laughed softly and Michiru looked puzzled.

An hour and a half later the Literature class was over...

"I guess I was wrong, she's not shy at all, did you looked that skirt? I have swimsuits longer than that. It was like 4 inches smaller than the limit, what is it? Why are you laughing Larisa?" Larisa smiled brightly and Michiru got an insight. "NO, you didn't!"

"She'll listen next time"

"Larisa! Oh God, what did you do to her other clothes?"

"They are in the laundry room" Michiru turned around and walked away. "Where are you going? Wait Michiru!"

-o-o-

"Hi, having a bad day Tenoh?" The raven haired girl smiled at Haruka who sat down on a bench looking quite miserable.

"The worst...Hi Rei"

"Cheer up at least you have pretty legs..." Rei sit down next to Haruka smiling, Haruka smiled back. "I can lend you one of my skirts if you want."

"Thanks, that'll be great"

"You'll have to wait because there's no time now, but before lunch we'll go upstairs to my room ok?"

"Great, you won't have a pair of extra slacks you could lend me do you?"

"Sure, but don't worry your clothes would appear soon, they just prank you"

"Yeah, but they ruined my day, now I'm hungry and humiliated" Haruka sighed and looked up, she hated all girls schools.

"Oh poor girl wait, I think I got a candy bar on my locker let me go find it" Rei walked away and Haruka watched Michiru coming her way holding a small brown bag. She wondered if perhaps there was a poisonous snake on it waiting to be delivered to her.

"Hi" Michiru greeted the girl shyly.

"Hi, are you here to finish me off?"

"No"

"Because I surrender, ok? I don't want any more troubles"

"Here" Michiru lent her the bag.

"What's this?"

"A peace offer" Haruka raised her eyebrow and held the bag doubtfully. "It's a muffin; sorry I turned your clock off"

"Is it poisoned? And you turned my clock off? Sheesh."

"No, it's a simple banana nut muffin, I know you won't believe me but I had nothing to do with your skirt"

"Are you girls always so mean?" Haruka bitted the muffin with delight, she was so hungry.

"No, we got carried away I'm sorry, now here, have this" Michiru got out of her pocket a small key.

"What's this for?"

"That's a key to my locker you'll find a skirt there, I have a few extra ones"

"Thanks, Rei is lending me one already"

"That was nice of her, but you can go get changed now"

"We have class"

"Yeah but I have this note." Michiru rummaged through her skirt pocket and lent her a small pink piece of paper. "You have a 15 minute pass, hurry up" Haruka smiled and Michiru smiled back. "I'm really sorry Tenoh, your clothes should come back tomorrow from the laundry, well I got to go the teacher just arrived"

Haruka nodded and Michiru walked to the classroom. "Hey!"

Michiru turn her head. "What is it?"

"Do you have an extra swim suit too? I don't have one"

"Ah I can get you one, did they took yours too?"

"Nah, I don't own one"

"You...you don't swim?"

"Well do a few pool parties count?" Michiru opened her mouth surprised she was going to turn around to talk this with Haruka but the teacher came closer and made her go into the classroom. "_I have to cancel the match..."_

(So you think the peace will last? Want to read more? Well review then! Ah and a lot of you guessed the skirt thing...some of you got even worst suggestions you're all little evil genius did you knew that?)


	7. Chapter 7: This is not a date

Disclaimer: Any characters related to Sailor Moon are not mine, just the plot is mine.

Thanks so much for your fantastic reviews, keep them coming.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 7: This is not a date, you're not so lucky

"Mizuno, I need to talk to you" Amy turned to look a Michi with annoyance. Usagi smiled at her and she smiled her back.

"Getting cold feet already Kaioh?"

"No, but we have to call off the match because..."

"You're a coward" Amy smiled pleased and Michiru wished this conversation was over already.

"Would you please listen to me Amy? God! Do you ever shut up?" Amy stood up facing her.

"Our bet is still on, if you break your word, I'll tell everyone you're a cheater and a liar."

Michiru opened her mouth to reply but on a second thought she closed it back. "Fine dear lets have it your way"

-o-o-

"Hi! How was your match? Sorry I couldn't make it I have to come and practice" Rei bend to grab an arrow and place it on her bow, she tensed the string and shoot the arrow landing on the center of the practice target.

Haruka looked at the raven hair girl impressed. "Wow, you're pretty good. The match was awful you at list didn't go through the embarrassment of see Amy yelling at me and Michiru not to mention me swimming like a mentally challenged dog. Michiru won by far, she's like an arrow." Rei fired again, she turned to see Haruka.

"I know, she has being swimming since she was a two year old, she's good at her other stuff but nothing compares to swimming"

"I guess you know her well."

"I guess"

"She told me to ask you why she was mad at you"

The dark eyes looked hurt for a second but then Rei smiled back and shot another arrow."She did? Oh."

"Oh? You're not telling me then?"

"It's an old story, old and stupid, so no."

"Fine, have it your way, hey so what do you people do here on weekends?"

-o-o-

A few days went by, things were apparently calmed, Michiru managed to control Lara and Mina into not bulling Haruka, and finally the weekend came along….

Michiru was sitting on a bench painting a portrait of Minako, Lara sitting next to her polishing her nails.

"What are you doing for the weekend?"

Lara smiled daydreaming. "I'm seeing Koichi, I miss him so much!"

"Koichi, Koichi, he has ate you brain Lara, at list remember to do your homework this time"

"Yes 'mom', what are you doing Mina?" Lara said rolling her eyes and examining the bright pink nail polish on her right hand's nails.

"My parents are having guests over, would you like to come over, Michi?"

"I can't thanks, I have my violin lesson, and I'm done!" Minako smiley looked at the portrait.

"It's great!" Michiru smiled and handed the girl the portrait. "Next time draw me with a diamond tiara."

Michiru lifted an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

-o-o-

Haruka entered her room to find out Michiru was still there, she was sitting on her bed watching TV. "Hi, I thought I was the only one left around"

"Hi Haruka, you're not going out?"

"I am, but they told me the bus goes by at 11:00 so I guess I'll have to wait"

"You don't have a ride?"

"No."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"To the race circuit"

"The one in Juban?" Haruka nodded. "I can drive you there"

The blonde smile politely. "In your bicycle?" She laughed at the thought picturing Michiru and her riding a bicycle with tassels and a cute basket on the front.

Michiru lifted an eyebrow. "That was not polite, do you want the ride or not?"

Haruka nodded. "Sorry, that'll be great, now how do you intend to take me there then?"

-o-o-

Michiru led the way to a building on the back of the school Haruka hadn't seen yet, Michiru placed the violin case she was carrying on a low fence and opened the building door to reveal a huge garage filled with some really nice cars. "I'm surprised no one told you, you can have your car here, you're only allowed to take it out on weekends but it's safer than taking the bus"

"Wow! You girls got nice rides. Which one is yours?"

"Guess" Haruka look around to the 6 cars left, she pointed with confidence at a blue Porsche. "How did you know?"

"Cause it's pretty and elegant as you" Haruka blush a bit, she regretted her words when the smaller girl made this strange smile. "And its blue, that's your favorite color"

Michiru walked to her, Haruka smelled the soft perfume of the girl's soft skin and with almost physical pain she restrained herself from touching Michiru. "You are very good with details, shall we go?" Michiru opened the car door for her and Haruka felt strange, usually she was the one opening the door for her dates... "_Wait! This is not a date, you're not that lucky"_ Haruka got inside the car. Michiru placed the case on the back and started the car, a few minutes later they were on their way to Tokyo. "So you play the violin I assume ?"

"Uhu, I take violin lessons on the city"

"Is there something you cannot do?" It was not a rude question, Haruka was honestly amazed that the little girl did so many things; she was in almost every extracurricular activity on the school.

"I'm terrible in contact sports"

"Girls..." "_Like you"_"aren't supposed to be good at them" Michiru turned to look at the blonde and shook her head smiling.

"You're too puritan for my taste"

Haruka looked surprised. Michiru was taking things the wrong way. "I'm not. I meant delicate girls... oh never mind"

Haruka felt embarrassed again, Michiru noticed she was uncomfortable so she changed the subject. "Tell me, why are you going to the circuit? You like races? Is your boyfriend a racer?"

Haruka made a grin and shook her head. "I run myself and I don't have a boyfriend"

"Girlfriend then?" Haruka looked at Michiru shocked, could she possibly guessed her secret? Michiru giggled "I'm joking! God you're too serious..."

Haruka smiled."_She has no clue at all"_ "How about you?"

"Me? No, I got no time for that" Michiru parked the car; they had arrived to the Juban Circuit. "Here you are, look my lesson is at 5 p.m. I get out at 6 so if you wish I can give you a ride back"

"That'll be great. Ah... what are you doing till 5?"

"Since I'm already here well I guess I'll go to a movie or something"

"Why don't you stay?"

"Ah...sure, why not?"

-o-o-

"Wow Haruka! Is that your girlfriend?" Haruka looked at Alex, she was her teammate. She was looking at Michiru who had sat down under an umbrella in the coffee station outside her garage.

"No, she's just a friend" Alex was a tall girl with short black hair, she was a couple years older than Haruka and they were good friends.

"Means she's available?" She asked winking and the blonde.

"NO! I mean she's no into girls"!

"Ha, you like her..."

"Shut up, listen I'm practically done here so I'm off for lunch with Michiru"

"Good luck Tiger"

Haruka wiped the grease out of her hands and threw the towel to Alex trying to get the blush out of her cheeks. Then she walked towards Michiru who sat smiling at her enjoying the sunny day.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, would you like to have lunch with me?"

"That sounds like fun" Haruka lent Michiru a hand so she could stood up, for a brief second they were so close to each other Haruka felt the warm breath of Michiru against her skin, time seemed to stop, neither of them move. Michiru felt the connection with the blonde but she broke it. "Shall we go now?" Haruka nodded and Michiru move forward. "_No, no, no Michiru she's not like that. She's not like you!"_

Haruka looked at Michiru walking in front of her; she watched the soft hips swaying and the long endless legs inviting her, she shook her head a bit, immerse in her thoughts. Wondering what was Michiru thinking, if only she knew...

"I know this little place down town..." Blue eyes smiled to her.

"Wherever you chose, I'll go..."

(Wish more? Review...)


	8. Chapter 8: Pretend for just a second

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is property of Naoko, just the plot is mine.

Oh thanks so much for your many reviews, I feel rewarded, sorry guys I'm not unveiling the Rei/Michi thing so soon...ah but there's a thing? Right? You'll see...

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 8: Pretend for just a second.

"_Did you have fun at all? I guess listening to an hour of violin screams must have been exhausting"_

"_Are you kidding? You play heavenly; you have a great talent...many great talents."_

"_Thanks... I'm glad you... we, we are getting along better"_

"_Me too, I'll love if we were friends"_

"_Friends...yeah friends..."_

"Daydreaming? You, Michiru? Are you feeling sick?

Michiru shook her head and turn to look at Mina. "Actually I haven't felt this good in a long time" Michiru could not stop thinking about her day with Haruka on the city, she hadn't had so much fun in a long time.

"Don't say! You met a guy! Is that it?"

"Ah... not exactly...ah something like that. Say...pretend for just a second you just met the perfect guy for you, good looking, polite and...He...'he' shares must of your interests..."

"Marry him!"

"Wait, let me finish...but... let's say 'he' is out of your league"

Mina looked at her puzzled. "No one is out of 'your' league...don't tell me! He's married!"

"NO!"

"Oh, well if he's not, then...is he black?"

"No, and if he were? who cares? That's not important, he could be purple for what I care."

Mina stood up lifting her index in the air. "He's Jew!"

Michiru sweat dropped, why did she had to go and ask Mina. "Yeah whatever, so what would you do to catch his attention?"

"So you like a Jewish guy?"

"NO! Focus, I like this person but I'm not sure this person likes me back"

"How come?"

"Ah...maybe 'he' is not into girls..."

"HE'S GAY?"

"_God! I'll be easier to talk to a door..."_"Never mind Mina"

"If you suspect he's not into girls but you're not completely sure, why don't you try to hit on him? Get the key to his house, then wear a revealing outfit and then..."

"Stop it! You're giving me headache, let it go I'll figure it out myself" Michiru sighed, she saw Haruka walking next to Rei, and suddenly she felt not so happy. "_I should not keep this on my mind, once is fate...twice is stupidity...get Tenoh out of your head Michiru!"_

-o-o-

"Why is Tenoh so fond of Rei ah?"

"What?" Lara holding a fork full with lettuce pointed Haruka and Rei a few tables away from them. Michiru took a deep breath. "_Be cool, be super cool"_ "I don't know"

"Maybe she bewitched her"

"Rei don't... why do you care?"

"Don't you? I supposed Haruka was your 'friend' you can't have friends that are friends with your enemies."

"Yeah...I guess you're right, I'll go see what are they up to" Michiru stood up but a second later she got cold feet, what was she supposed to say to interrupt them? But anyway she walked down to the table where they were sitting having dinner. "Haruka? Ah... I need ... ""_Think, think!" "_Ah, I need you to sign the papers to include you in the Track team." "_Way to go!"_

Haruka looked at her smiling. "Now?"

"Ah...no, but just don't forget ok?"

"If you wait five minutes I can go with you, would you care to join us?" Michiru and Rei both turned to look at Haruka with questioning eyes.

"Ah..."

"I bet Michiru is busy" Michiru looked at Rei for the first time, and she made her 'bitchy' smile.

"No I'm not, make me some room would you Hino?"

Haruka gulped, she realized she just lighted up a bomb. Rei hesitated for a minute but she finally lifted her back pack so Michiru could take the spot. "There you go your highness" Rei muttered under her breath, but obviously Michiru heard it.

They spent like 3 minutes in complete silence, Haruka rushing through her salad, Rei supposedly checking a few formulas on her Math homework, and Michiru tapping her royal foot on the floor. "Ah why don't you tell us something while I finish Michiru?"

The tapping ceased, Michiru looked at the blonde and sighed. "Ok, the weather is terrible isn't it? It makes some girls' hair's frizz like crazy...right Rei?"

Rei placed her notebook on the table. "You're the expert, you tell us."

"Look! I was just talking, why are you attacking me?"

"I didn't say anything... oh you're impossible Michiru! Always such a spoiled brat."

"Well at least I'm not a...traitor!"

Haruka laid down her fork; things were getting heated between the fire and the water goddesses. "Girls"

"Get over it! It was two years ago!"

"It might as well be a thousand years, that doesn't changes the fact that you're a bi..."

"GIRLS!"

Michiru closed her mouth and realized she was standing up and yelling in front of the whole school. "I'll see you later Tenoh when your company might be less impolite" Michiru turned around and walked away. Once she was out of the view of any gossipers, she placed her forehead on a tree trying to calm herself. "_Why? Why it still hurts so much? I'll chase Haruka away if I don't control my temper, I need to chill out"_ The best way to chill out was running to the only placed that seem to be always waiting for her: The swimming pool...

-o-o-

"Would you care to explain me what the hell just happened?" Haruka asked Rei, there must be something terribly wrong between the two girls, she knew them both and she liked them as well but the second they were together they both turned into wild cats.

"Nothing"

"Nothing? I've been in wrestling matches with less action."

"It's nothing ok? Michiru has it coming"

"She...Rei, you're not like this, neither is she, why don't you get along? For God's sake!"

"Look Tenoh, you're a nice girl but you haven't being here long enough to know how things run around here and what past do we share, please just let it go"

-o-o-

Michiru entered the room at half past eleven o'clock she hoped Lara and Haruka would be asleep by then, she was not that lucky though, Haruka was awake apparently waiting for her.

"Hi"

"It's late no? I though you say lights should be off by now"

"Yeah, I loss the track of time when I'm swimming, so Good night"

"Wait, I have a deal for you"

"Look Haruka if this is some kind of charity you're making to cleanse your soul let me tell you it won't work: things between Rei and I won't get better"

"No, it's not that. I've been thinking about that time we race together...and I know why you lose"

"_Salt on the wound, just what I needed"_ "Really? Why? Because you're better than me?"

"Wait! Wait, don't get upset, let me finish. I was going to say it's because you practice on your rhythm but you need a partner, you know someone to match your skills with, so I was thinking perhaps we can jog together in the mornings"

"That sounds great, but my morning schedule is full"

"Not at 5:30 a.m."

"5:30? There's not even sun at that time"

"Come on, you're going to like it" Michiru didn't spoke but she shook her head not convinced "Would you do it for me then? I don't know the school grounds I don't want to end in a pit"

"_For you ah? Well that means some alone time every day..."_ "Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us"

"Ok. You got yourself a partner"_"Pretend for just a second, she likes you back...just for a second..."_"Well good night Haruka"

"Good night Michi"

(I know I'm just teasing with Michi and Rei no? Well I have too, if not there's no tension...Review if you wish more that's the rule!)


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship is a commitment

Disclaimer: Any character related to SM is not mine; I just own the plot and the non SM characters.

Thanks for all your reviews, I can see you're getting a 'bit' of interest in the Michi/Rei thing, you'll see it's worth it. (At list I hope you'll find it worth it, otherwise I'll have to change my penname and start a new life...ha)

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 9: Friendship is a commitment

"Michi" Haruka leaned over the aqua haired girl and touch her arm once more whispering. "Michi wake up"

Michiru rolled over and opened one of her very blue eyes. "What is it dear?" Memories of a really hot dream made her smile, then when she saw Haruka so close to her she couldn't help to blush.

Haruka looked puzzled at Michiru half awake and blushed. "_I wonder what she was dreaming..." "_It's 5:30 already"

Michiru opened both her blue eyes now. "So soon? I just close my eyes a few minutes ago..." Michiru yawned, and stretched her arms, letting the covers slip to her waist showing a tiny little spaghetti straps blue top she wore to sleep and the start of the blue hot pants that matched it, Haruka looked away afraid she'll turn into salt for having such a multitude of sinful thoughts in such short time.

Michiru jumped out of bed, trying not to wake Lara up, she lazily opened the closet to find some sweatpants. Haruka had now a perfect view of the girl's silky back and long legs, the tiny shorts barely covering her at all. "Get some cloths on" She moaned. "_Well at list that sounded like a whisper"_Michiru turn around smiling besides her sleepy face.

"Prude" Then she took her sweatpants and entered the bathroom. Ten minutes later they were finally out jogging.

"Tomorrow you need to wake up earlier, to be out at 5:30 sharp"

"Sorry, I'll remember it; can you go a little slower? My thighs hurt"

Haruka shook her head at the hearing of the little girl's moan. "_Do not think about rubbing her thighs...do not think of her thighs at all!"_"Sorry"

"It's ok; I know you're used to a harder training I'll try to catch up with you..."

"You know? What else you know ah?"

"Well I know you where 4 times champion of the all American teen league, and that you haven't lost a single race in your whole life, I also know the US tried to make you citizen for you to go to the Olympic Games..."

"Ha, did you 'Googled' me or something?"

"Ah...yeah, I did, so why didn't you go to the Olympics?"

"We moved back to Japan"

"Oh..."

"Well is there anything else you wish to know? Something Google didn't share with you? Why don't we play a game? You ask me something then I ask you back"

"Ok... you first"

"What do your parents do for living?"

"My dad is a Kimono designer. Have you ever heard about 'Kaioh Kimonos''? My mom is a housewife, but she's always traveling with my father. How about yours?"

"My dad is Systems Engineer for the US navy, he's always traveling around the world so I don't see him much"

"Wow"

"Yeah, ok my turn. Why are you so obsessed with winning?"

"I am not!"

"That's not an answer and don't stop running you'll ruin the training"

"I'm not obsessed it's just that...well my parents don't come see me much. I see them once or twice a year but my father promised me that once I get elected Vale Victorian of the class he'll take me to a trip around the world, just the three of us, as a family..." Michiru sounded a bit sad but she recovered her happy tone in just a second. "My turn. Why do you race cars?"

"I like the speed, the excitement, the power of traveling so fast everywhere..."

"You're the wind... "Michiru whispered, Haruka however heard her.

"What did you said?"

"Nothing"

"That's what Rei told me... don't make your angry face! It's just that I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing..."

"A Good one, now stop mentioning Rei ok? It's your turn"

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Because I don't want too..., why don't you?"

"Because I don't like...commitments" _"Nice save Tenoh"_

"Friendship is a commitment, as sacred as love itself"

"I like those commitments, I'm just not so fond of ...boys" "_Damn I should not have said that" _

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." _"Can you sound a little less mega lesbian?"_

Haruka was intrigued but she knew it was not the time to dig deeper into that matter, according to her math they were about to finish their jogging and there was something else she needed to know. "OK my turn. Why do you hate Rei so much?" Michiru stopped running, she took a deep breath and placed her hands on her knees, Haruka stopped too. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, why do you ask me such thing? Why are you so damn interested? Is she your girlfriend or what?" Michiru was mad, that was obvious.

"No, she's not, she's my friend and you are too. I'm just curious. Don't answer if you don't want too, I'm pretty sure you guys got into a fight for something like a lipstick..."

"Want to know the truth Tenoh? Fine I'll tell you why I hate her, I hate her cause she betrayed me, she was my best friend and she sold me out... and worse because of her betray I made something against my own moral principles which I regret every single day, she turn me into someone like her...a traitor, and that's why I'll never be able to forgive her. Happy now?" Michiru walked past Haruka and ran again, Haruka was honestly shocked, she could swear Michiru was crying.

"Wait..."

By the time they go back to the dorm Michiru wore her ice mask again, Haruka was not sure where she was standing with her, in the door Michiru turned to look at her and spoke softly. "I like you Haruka, I don't care if she's your friend, but I don't wish to discuss this subject again, I buried it with her ok? If you wish to be my friend all I ask for you is to never bring this up again and never to betray my trust, is not much..." The blonde nodded then in an impulse she lift her hand and wiped a tear out of Michiru's face, they both stared at each other for what seemed an eternity... it was the perfect moment for a kiss... a kiss that didn't happened, because when Michiru was just about to kiss Haruka she heard noises in the back, the dorm was waking up already. "Let's get showered"

Haruka had a hard time getting out of the spell she was casted into, she nodded and walk inside the building. "I'll go upstairs"

"Again? Why are you so shy Haruka? It's not like a naked girl parade is going down here, every shower has walls and a curtain you know?"

"Yeah but... my clothes are upstairs..."

"Whatever, wait for me upstairs while I shower I got a surprise for you" Haruka nodded and walked away Michiru watched her go and then turned to enter the bathroom shaking her head. "_And I almost kiss her...she probably would have fainted with horror...damn why do I like her so much?"_

(Now you know why Michiru hates Rei right? NO? Oh well...sorry! Review if you wish more!)


	10. Chapter 10: You're so in love with her

Disclaimer: Any SM related character is not mine just the plot and the secondary characters...

Thanks for your reviews, and for those of you that didn't get it...it was a tease, I actually didn't say why Michiru and Rei fought. I was being sarcastic...thanks for your reviews anyway. Here's the next chapter...

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 10: You're so in love with her...

_Knock, knock_

"Are you dressed?"

"Don't be silly come in..." Michiru came in smiling brightly, her long hair pinned in a pony tail; she was wearing a blue outfit that made Haruka point at her rudely. "Hey! That's a..."

"Sweat pant...yeah"

"Why? And why do I have to wear this...?" She pointed at the skirt. "Would you care to explain me?"

Michiru was holding a blue bag, she walk in and looked at herself in the mirror. "Ok, I confess ... I failed to mention that the Team uniforms are consider uniforms in the dress code... of course you cannot wear it on Monday and in official ceremonies..."

Haruka's face lighted up, she look happily to the bag Michiru was holding... "So I don't have to wear a skirt anymore?" Michiru turn around to face her.

"Well you're on a team no? Open the bag; it's obvious you're dying for it..." Haruka took out her treasure, she was almost crying with gratitude, no more skirts for Tenoh! She got so excited she brought Michiru into a tight hug... "Oh stop it; we're going to be late for breakfast..." Michiru tried to hide the blush in her cheeks; she just could not help but to feel terribly attracted to the blonde. If only things were different.

-o-o-

"So what? Tenoh is your new best friend Michi?" Mina looked at Michiru with inquisitive eyes.

"She's my friend Mina, why?"

"I was just asking, don't get defensive, but honestly look at her she's...such a tomboy"

Lara looked at Haruka chatting with her usual friends: Rei, Makoto, Usagi and Amy "I'll say she's 'sportsy'"

"I don't think that's even a word Lara, but I agree; she's more like the sport type than the fashion one"

"There's just something about her that gives me the creeps"

"Oh come on Mina is just that you're a racist"

"I am not...but I mean she's friends with Rei and Makoto and Usagi! God she's even friends with Mizuno"

"She's not friend of Amy...she told me"

"See? That's what I mean. When does she tell you all this stuff ah?"

"They're jogging together in the mornings Mina"

"Oh so she's like your sport partner-friend is that it?"

"Yeah, you can call it that..."

"Well as long as it is for a good cause, but I'm still keeping an eye on her..."

Michiru and Lara both look at each other, Michiru rolled a finger next to her ear, Lara tried hard not to laugh. Minako sometimes was just a bit too crazy.

-o-o-

"Hi Hino" Haruka came down to the practice range after breakfast where she knew she could find Rei, the girl spent a lot of time there.

"Hi Haruka what brings you down here? I thought you had to practice, did I failed to tell you that uniform suits you better than the skirt one?"

"Thanks I feel the same way... so are you busy?" Rei laid down a book full of runes Haruka was unable to understood and smile.

"Not really but I'm expecting someone" Her tone was mysterious and Haruka felt the sting of curiosity.

"Who?"

"That my dear... is a secret"

"I don't like those; tell me who are you waiting for?"

"No, you better tell me what were you doing with Michiru the other morning at the dorm door"

Haruka look away from the dark eyes. "We were jogging"

"Really? Cause to me it look more like you were about to kiss her..."

"Ah..."

"Oh come on, I know you're...you know..." Haruka looked surprised at Rei, the girl smiled. "It's ok I don't care"

"Did you know?"

"Come on! The tomboy look doesn't exactly help you...besides I'm a mind reader..."

Haruka looked puzzled. "You can read minds?"

"Only the weak ones..."

"Hey!"

"I haven't read yours but it's pretty obvious, you're so in love with her it's pathetic, but be careful if someone finds out..."

Haruka came closer to the priestess, then she whispered. "Is that..."

"What?"

"Is that what happened between you and Michiru? Did you try to kiss her?"

"No, but I'm glad it wasn't. I bet my life could be even harder if someone finds out I'm lesbian... where did you get that idea from?"

"Well I have some theories, since neither you nor Michiru are willing to tell me what happened I made my own theory"

Rei snorted. "Ok let's hear it, if you guess I'll tell you the details"

"I think you had feelings for Michiru and then when you told her she freaked out and she stopped talking to you, then she ruined your reputation and since that day you've been sworn enemies."

Rei opened her eyes surprised... "Well that's ...the must crazy theory I ever heard; you seriously need to stop watching so much soap operas!"

"How about the other way around?"

"You mean Kaioh having passionate feelings for me? Not even close! "Haruka looked deeply disappointed; Rei on the other hand seemed amused."Let it go ok? Now leave I'm really expecting someone"

"Your girlfriend perhaps?"

"Shh! Someone can hear you! And yes, get the hell out"

"Ok, just one last question. You think I have a chance with Michiru?"

Rei took a deep breath and looked at the blonde weighting her words. "I don't know Haruka, she hasn't been my friend in a long time and well the water is always changing, so... I don't know"

"What kind of answer is that? You're worse than a fortune cookie!"

Rei shook her head and then hang it in defeat. "I said I read minds not that I'm your personal oracle, now get the hell out before she gets here"

"Ok, so do I know her?"

"I'm not telling you who she is"

"Just...do I know her?"

"Yes"

"Do I like her?"

"You better not!"

"I meant..."

"I know what you meant and yes, so now go... go tell Michiru that you love her"

"Right...well I'll see you later then...just what were you doing spying on me and Michiru ah?"

"I wasn't spying I just happened to be there, don't be paranoiac"

"I'm leaving but this conversations isn't over!"

"Fine, just go!

-o-o-

"You understand this is not personal right Kaioh?"

Michiru nodded, she was having a hard time digesting the coach words. "So this means..."

"That whoever wins competition would be the new track and team captain..."

"When is this race?"

"Three weeks from tomorrow"

"Ok then, can I go now?"

"Yes" Michiru stood up and turn her back to the coach she desperately needed some air. "Are you ok Kaioh?" She just nodded and exited the room.

Michiru wander without destination through the school grounds, she felt lost. "_There's no point in lying to myself she's going to win...she deserves to win because she's better than me but..."_ Suddenly she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry"

"Michiru? Are you ok?" Blue eyes looked up to find green ones, Haruka was holding her by the arms looking concerned, she just nodded. "What is it? What happened?"

"Nothing"

"But...you look..."

"Nothing, just...walk with me. Would you? I don't want to be alone"

"I'm here for you" Michiru smiled just for her, Haruka felt this warmness inside; Michiru held her hand softly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

The smaller girl nodded and rested her head and her shoulder. "_There's no point on telling her, she's winning anyway, and thinking it through I don't care if she wins as long as she's here with me"_"I'm feeling better already"

"So am I" Haruka whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing I said you can count on me" _"Damn it Rei...why are you always right?"_

"I know... "

(Now I know I know...who's Rei's girl right? You ask too many questions! Nah I'm kidding you'll find out soon I swear and well you know how this work...review if you wish more!)


	11. Chapter 11: Tears of betrayal

Thanks for your reviews, now don't get anxious, you cannot complain I've updated every single day, please hang on, sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes, I swear I reread it before publishing but some mistakes escape my eyes, I'm trying to correct them after I upload if I found them... sorry and thanks again, keep the reviews coming...

High School Queen

By Auraluna7

Chapter 11: Tears of betrayal

"Did I ever tell you how much I love the rain?" Haruka and Michiru were running through the woods, the fresh droplets of water falling down on them.

"Why? I'm so freaking cold..." The summer was fading away; the fall rain was cold and harsh.

"Don't be such an old lady Haruka, there's a little cabin ahead, we can protect us from rain there"

A few minutes later the soaking wet girls spotted the small building and went inside. "Cabin? This is a broom shed Michi"

"It has a roof no? Stop nagging..." They were standing together so closely; Haruka was very cold and started trembling. "Here, have my jacket..."

The blonde shook her head "You're going to catch a cold"

"Nah, besides I need to take care of you"

Haruka smiled intrigued. "Why's that?"

"Cause you're my friend, my best friend Haruka"

"I am?" Michiru blushed softly and tried looking away.

"I'm not telling it to you again, now have the damn jacket..." Michiru placed her jacket around Haruka's arms surrounding her for a moment with her own, the silence inside only broken by the sounds of the rain and wind slashing the windows and the dim light inside the shed made both of the girls self-conscious. Michiru found out she was trembling too but she was everything but cold, she felt her cheeks were so blushed she feared bursting into flames.

She slowly placed her arms down but raised her hand to wipe the water of the blonde's forehead, Haruka acting by reflex held the smaller girl's hand in her own. Michiru let her held her hand; Haruka's heart was beating fast. "_Now tell her you like her...come on Haruka!" _Their eyes met and neither could look away.

"Ah...Michiru..."

"Yes?" There was a flash of light and just a second later a great sound, a lightning just fell on a tree next to the broom shed. Michiru let go of her hand... "We better go Haruka, is pouring outside...come on let's go."

Michiru ran away and Haruka follow her disappointed, when she was going to find a moment to tell Michiru she liked her?

-o-o-

"No wonder you got such a cold Kaioh! You two are out of your mind, running under the rain... damn! You should have taken better care of her Tenoh..." Lara handed a box of tissues to a very sick Michiru and gave the blonde a stern look.

"Lara, don't blame Haruka, I'm not a little girl, I can take care of my..." Michiru wasn't able to finish, she started sneezing, and Lara giggled.

Michiru blew her nose and look at the girl. "Oh shut up...one of you go find me some soup..."

"You better bounce out of this cold Michi, next week is the big party I told you about, everyone is going to be there, well everyone who's anyone...Tenoh you can come if you wish, I'll give you an invitation later..."

"Err...thanks"

"I hate parties Lara...where's my soup?" Michiru sneezed again, this cold was awful.

"I'm on it princess" Haruka exited the room quickly, Michiru smiled and Lara looked at her with her eyebrows lifted.

"Princess?"

"She's being funny..."

"Whatever, sometimes I just don't get you ... so is it true what I heard about the next week's race?"

"Yes...and I don't want to talk about it." Lara pressed her lips together but remained silent.

-o-o-

"_You ruined my life! Now I won't rest until I pay you back with the same coin!" Michiru screamed, she didn't care, it was better if the whole school found out, her blue eyes full of tears, tears of betrayal..._

"_Michi, I'm sorry I never meant too...I was angry and I'm so sorry" Tears rolled down the dark haired girl's face, for a second Michiru got cold feet ...but then she remembered why she was here._

_Michiru leaned over the crying figure and whisper so only she could hear it. "It's too late to be sorry" She rose again and pointed her finger at Rei; there was not a single person in the hall not looking at them. "…and stay away from me you WITCH!" Rei opened her eyes surprised, Michiru then turned to her classmates and spoke again. "Hino is a witch and I can prove it! There are signs draw under her bed and there are spell books on her locker and..."_

"_Michiru please...stop it, I'm sorry, please...don't"_

_Michiru turned to look at Rei, the rage blinding her. She grabbed Rei by the arm and pulled her towards her, then she pulled down the collar of Rei's shirt, there on her neck was a pentagram that looked like a fire burn, Rei had had it all her life. "See? Who are you going to believe? This story teller witch or me?" She let go of Rei who landed on the floor sobbing hardly._

"_Hino is a witch!" Someone yelled. "Hino is a witch"_

_Then there was not a single voice not shouting it out, Michiru turned to look one last time to her former friend and walked away... tears on her beautiful blue eyes._

Michiru woke up cold sweating, she was breathing hard, that dream again...and every time she felt worse than that day..."_Why, why was I so stupid?"_Michiru felt a sudden urge to cry, she wondered why during the past days she had felt so emotional.

She let the tears roll down freely; she had hold them for so long...perhaps she was finally healing... maybe that's why now she didn't felt rage every time she saw Rei and she simply felt this old pain...this guilt...who knew? Maybe having Haruka speaking nice things about Hino was softening her...Haruka, that was another of her troubles, they have been training together for the past three weeks and every day Michiru felt she couldn't restrain herself anymore from touching her, from kissing her but...she just couldn't ...what if it happen again? She couldn't resist having her heart broke again...could she?

Michiru sobbed harder, she had to place a hand on her mouth to muffle the sound, this was too much... she couldn't handle anymore, thank God it was Friday, she needed to get out of here as soon as possible. As soon as the race was over, she'll be out of here.

Haruka woke up at the hearing of a strange sound; she stayed still until she identified it... Michiru was crying, the lights were off so she couldn't see her but she was clearly in pain. Haruka knew she had to found out why and stop it...just the thought of Michiru in pain, shredded her heart to bits.

-o-o-

That morning they didn't go out jogging, the race would be held just an hour after breakfast, Haruka was feeling restless, she never eat before her races, so she stayed in bed a little longer, she knew how big this race was; although Michiru never mention it she knew this race was for choosing the next T&F captain the coach had told her.

She had expected an increasing sense of competition between her and Michiru on the morning training but it never happened, Michiru was as normal as always if anything a little more sweet...Haruka like this soft Michiru even more. Maybe she didn't care about the captain position, maybe they were really friends and now she didn't care...but why was she crying? Why she didn't tell her about it?

"Tenoh? I'm talking to you" Tenoh go out of her thoughts to find out a mass of pink hair leaned over her bed...Lara.

"Sorry...what were you saying?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Ok, what is it?"

"It's about Michiru...last night I heard her cry and...

(What do you think is going to happen at the match? Any bets on how Michi is taking the defeat? Oh and wait cause things are going to change quickly around here...review if you wish more! Ah and as you can see I updated twice today why? Well I had a lot of reviews so it's kind of a reward...thanks again and keep them coming)


	12. Chapter 12: I told you so

Disclaimer: Any characters related to sailor Moon are not mine, just this story.

You're lucky guys! I'm on my Easter break so I'm writing down like a mad girl! Yey I love inspiration, anyway, thanks for your many and very nice reviews.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 12: I told you so

Michiru had a nice breakfast, why shouldn't she? She was taking this race as cool as she could, maybe it was better for her, sometimes she couldn't held all the pressure, so many expectations to fulfill...

"Are you eating that? Aren't you supposed to have a light breakfast Michi?"

Michiru look up from her bacon, eggs and pancakes plate to look up at Mina. "I'm hungry"

"But you have to win this race; otherwise Tenoh would be the next T&F captain..."

"You honestly think she won't be? Come on Mina, she's a pro racer...its ok anyway, I'll use the extra time to practice my violin skills..."

"Are you serious? You don't mind?"

"She's my friend just like you; remember how you wanted so badly to be the Drama club president and I gladly stepped out? It's the same thing..."

"Ok, but when you snap out of your painkillers let me know ok?" Michi smiled at the blonde girl then she decided between telling Mina she was fine again or just nodding...she took the second option.

-o-o-

Rei was having a hard time trying to follow Haruka's steps on the way to the race track "Listen to me Tenoh, you're making a huge mistake"

"No, I'm not...I made up my mind..."

"Seriously listen to me; it's going to backfire on you... big time."

"Look Rei, you just don't get her as I do..."

"Oh come on, she was my friend for 10 years, you think you know her better than me?"

"Well she still speaks to me, right?" Rei look hurt, Haruka regretted that last comment. "Sorry Rei...I...sorry"

"It's ok...but don't do it..."

"I made up my mind on this one Hino, sorry"

"Haruka I'm telling you this is not a bright idea..."

"Wait and see... afterwards I'm asking her to be my girlfriend"

"Did you happen to bump that big head of yours against some big and hard object today? You're nuts!"

Haruka stopped walking; she placed a hand on the priestess' shoulders. "Look Rei if I'm wrong you can rub it in forever ok? But I'm not changing my mind, now please be there to support me"

Rei sighed and nodded once, then the two friends walked together to the tracks.

-o-o-

"Ready too loose Tenoh?" Michiru smiled, she was just teasing, she looked very sexy in her racing suit, her hair pinned up and a blue bandana on her head.

"After you" Haruka smiled her back, they were in the central lanes next to each other. "Good luck"

"Same back at you although, you don't need it..." Michiru gave Haruka a bright smile; Haruka felt her heart beating rapidly just looking at it.

_Ready... set...go!_

The race was again a complete lap, 400 meters, on the first 250 the real competition went down to the two of them , Makoto, and this girl Setsuna from the last year, then on the final 100 meters, they were just Haruka and Michiru, Michiru found out that the training did paid off, she was breaking her own personal best time, on the last 50 meters however she was getting tired, she smiled though, it had been a nice race... but something strange was happening, on the last 15 meters she was still ahead of Tenoh, still on the last 10... and then Michiru crossed the finish line first...

Michiru was confounded...what had just happened? Suddenly all the team members surrounded her and congratulate her, Michiru felt numb, and she felt this thing growing inside of her. She managed to break free from the cheering crowd and walked towards Haruka who stood smiling talking to Makoto and that Setsuna girl. When she saw Michiru walking in her direction she smiled wider.

"Congratulations Captain" Haruka didn't saw it coming... Michiru face her and in a fraction of second she raised her right arm and crossed the blonde's face... Haruka's face was red with the mark of Michiru's palm, she touch the aching spot and look at Michiru puzzled. "Michi...what's wrong?"

Michiru look at her with rage and tears on her ocean blue eyes. "You let me win! That's cheating! You let me win!"

The coach approached them looking furious. "What the hell is going on here?"

Haruka look at the coach and smiled. "Nothing coach"

But the coach had spotted it all; she turned to look at Michiru who was trying her best not to cry in front of everyone "Miss Kaioh! What on earth possessed you to do such thing? To my office, now!" Michiru seemed to just realize what she had done, she looked at the coach and nodded, the coach then look at Haruka. "You, to the showers...now!" The coach walked away to break up the gossiper's groups who were now getting closer.

Michiru began to walk to the coach office but then she stopped and turned to look at Haruka who was still touching her burning face. "I asked you never to betray my trust...we are no longer friends Haruka" and then she walk away crying...

Makoto and Setsuna had the good sense of letting the blonde alone, she felt in the verge of tears. Then someone laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok Haruka?" Haruka shook her head, of course she was not ok she felt as if a tornado had just ran on top of her. "I don't like to say it ... but I told you so... come, let's get you some ice for that..."

-o-o-

"I just don't know what the hell went wrong Rei!"

"You don't? I told you! Michiru don't like cheaters! Letting her win was stupid, you thought she was going to be thankful? Come on! She's so damn straight she once got an A in this essay and when she spotted a few grammar mistakes on it she went to see the teacher to change her score... and you let her win?"

"But it was a flawless plan I mean that was what she wanted no? It's not that anyone else noticed that I let her win..."

"But she knows you're faster than that...Did she ask you to let her win? No."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Well...I'm not the best example of her ability to forgive but she seems fond of you...just give her time, when she's upset she's not reasonable... at all."

Haruka nodded and placed her head on Rei's shoulder she was very, very sad...

"Am I interrupting?" Haruka saw a tornado of blonde hair blocking her view, first she thought it was Mina but then she saw it was Usagi, looking rather unfriendly.

Rei jumped surprised and pushed Haruka away."Usagi...ah no, Haruka is just..."

"I was already leaving..."

The smaller blonde nodded satisfied and Haruka began walking away, she turn to gesture the words 'She's your girl right?' to Rei, who nodded briefly and paid attention to the other blonde who seem about to start a fight.

Haruka shook her head. "_I hope I didn't get her in any trouble..."_She was deciding between going to the library or the dorm when she spotted Michiru, she ran to catch her up, Michiru look at her with annoyance then she turned her face and ignored her. "I'm sorry" Again the silence, Haruka softly grabbed the aqua goddess arm and forced her to stop. "Talk to me, scream to me, but don't ignore me, I said I was sorry"

Michiru took a deep breath. "And I said we were no longer friends"

"I thought you wanted to be the team's captain"

"Well you thought wrong, now enjoy it, it's all yours"

"I don't want it ...I'll go talk to the coach"

"There's no point, they kick me out of the team for anti-sport behavior. Now if you excuse me I have to get ready cause I'm going out tonight" Michiru brushed her long silky hair with her long fingers and turn away walking royally. Haruka sighed, how was she getting Michiru back?

(Poor Haruka? Poor Michi? Oh things are getting messy right? Wait for the next chapter I promise it would surprise you! Review if you want more!)


	13. Chapter 13: Take me home

Disclaimer: No Sailor Moon characters belong to me just the rest of the cast and this story.

Thanks so much for your reviews; I'm enjoying them so much you can hardly imagine it. Keep them coming thanks, now this chapter has the surprise I promise you…enjoy!

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 13: Take me home

Michiru knew she was not really mad at Haruka, well she was, but no exclusively, she felt this inner rage taking all the reason out of her, during the past weeks many memories had came back to the surface to torture her again, and now the one person that she had trusted completely disappointed her, life was a complete bitch...

Michiru sat down in her vanity to put on some make up, she wore black eyeliner around her gorgeous eyes and some black mascara, the effect made her eyes look deeper and bluer, however she was not pleased, she knew Haruka and Lara were both looking at her but she tried to ignore them, she was going to the party with the sole intention of getting drunk and to the hell with everyone else. She decided to try red lipstick and ignore the two girls as best as possible.

Haruka look at Lara and mouthing she told her. "Talk to her"

Lara raised her arms what was she supposed to say? Mouthing back to Haruka she answered. "What do I tell her?"

Haruka shook her head. "It's your fault too"

Lara nodded... "I know... let me think of something"

Despite the fact that her roommates where making no noise Michiru turned around annoyed. "Look 'Hermione', wrap this up with 'Ron' and help me pick up my dress..."

Lara smiled. "Why do I get to be Hermione? I want to be Harry Potter!" Michiru sent her a killer look and Lara closed her mouth. "Are you sure you wish to go to the party? It's going to be all noisy and crowdy... you hate that..."

"Crowdy is not a word Larisa... never mind I'll pick it up myself" Michiru got out of her closet a short black dress and a pair of black stilettos, she untied the robe she was wearing letting the black lace of her underwear show. "If you don't wish to see Tenoh then turn around because I'm not getting dressed in the bathroom just because you're a puritan..."

Haruka look at the raging beauty and almost whispering she answered. "I didn't say anything..." Michiru snorted and turn around to get into the little dress, Haruka was sad and concerned, Michiru look way to nice in that dress to let her just go out alone and pissed off.

Michiru was ready to go and at the door, Lara excused herself and get back into the room, where a gloomy Haruka was sitting. "Don't be an ass, get dressed and meet us at the party, here's the address..." Haruka nodded

"Larisa! What the hell are you doing? We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming Michi! Don't be late Tenoh..."

-o-o-

The party was hosted in the town near the school in Larisa's boyfriend summer house, many girls from school where there along with a bunch of guys from other schools nearby and even from the city, 'just the Jet Set' Lara would say... Michiru was without a doubt one of the stars of the night, she was rich, pretty and single...

"Would you like to dance?"

Michiru looked at the blonde guy talking to her; she refused for the fiftieth time of the night as she finished up her fifth Cosmo.

"Michi I think you have had enough of that"

"I don't need a sitter Lara. I'm mad let me blow some steam ok?"

"Ok, but...well I guess you should be mad at me too"

Michiru looked at her. "Why?"

"Because it was my idea, I talked Tenoh into letting you win the race"

Michiru slammed her tall martini glass on the table, looking at her friend positively angry. "You what?"

"See, I ... we heard you cry last night and well I thought it was because you were afraid of losing so I convince Haruka to let you win... just...it was for a nice cause, don't be angry at her..."

"Now I'm angry at you both!"

"NO, you're drunk, not angry, you're having a hard time... you've been sensitive lately, and you overreacted with Haruka... come on Michi she did a good thing for you, she's a nice girl and well we have been friends for many years Michi but I think we have never bonded as well as you two do, you have something special with her, don't let anger ruin that for you"

"But she lied to me..."

"No she didn't, she just made you a little favor"

"I hit her"

"I know"

"You think she'll forgive me?"

"Well she just arrived so why don't you ask her? Well at least I think that's Haruka she looks a lot like a guy..."

Michiru turned to see Haruka entering through the front door, she was breath taking dressed in a white jacket suit with a gold silk shirt, Michiru stood up and walked to where she was. Many eyes followed them both, no wonder, they both looked spectacular.

"Hi"

Haruka smile shyly "Hi... are you still mad at me?"

Michiru nodded, but she grabbed the blonde's jacket lapel in an intimate and sexy way. "I'm sorry I slapped you" She whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry I cheated"

"Well I guess we're even then" Michiru was still leaned over Haruka; she caressed the blonde's hair with her free hand.

Haruka shivered, it was as if a lightning had just travel through her spine "Are you drunk?" Haruka noticed Michiru was acting weird...good weird, but weird.

Michiru made a cute smile "No! Well maybe just a bit..." Haruka smiled back and held Michiru's hands in her own.

"Someone can see you and start a rumor..."

"Ah who cares? Besides I'm sure no one has recognize you yet..." Michiru got closer and whispered in her ear again, the sensation was shocking, Haruka felt she was about to explode. "You look like a guy you know?"

"I know... but you forgive me then?"

"Sure...just don't do it again...and..."

"What?"

Michiru lost herself for a second on the blonde's eyes, she was feeling dizzy but somehow she knew alcohol was not exactly the cause "Dance with me"

"You're drunk, I better take you back to the dorm" "_Please God give me the strength to resist kissing her..."_

"Just one song, then I'll be a good girl and you can take me to bed..."

"_If I take her to bed, I'll burn in hell..."_

Michiru winked at her and Haruka couldn't resist her, chances were that probably she wouldn't remember anything in the morning so...

"Ok just one song" "_One song and then I'm up for a cold shower..."_

Haruka placed her hand around Michiru's small waist, Michiru smiled at her and placed her hand on her shoulder, they danced together through a slow song, suddenly it felt like they were the only ones in the room, Michiru felt so secure she laid her head on Haruka's shoulder and Haruka could felt the soft scent of Michiru wrapping her up... the song ended too soon for both but eventually they let go of each other.

"Ok Ruka I'm good to go" The blonde nodded and look at Michiru who seemed about to fall asleep, she lead her to an almost empty sitting room.

"_Ruka? I like that one..."_"Ok, let me go grab our coats, stay here and don't drink anymore ok?" Michiru nodded and took a seat, Haruka then turned to look for their coats.

Michiru sighed, her head felt a little heavy, being drunk wasn't as cool as she had expected, she rested her head on the seat when she felt a presence that force her to open her eyes, there was something familiar in that spicy scent that suddenly surrounded her.

"The moment you entered the room it lighted up..."

Michiru turn around to face the least expected person. "You...what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you... I've missed you"

Michiru was no longer drunk, suddenly all the alcohol in her veins got evaporated. "What? You...you just left, you never wrote or call you..."

"I've missed you every single day kitten, haven't you?"

"I...no! You...no!" Michiru was ten seconds away from having a nervous breakdown, this was the icing on her cake... she walked out of the room as fast as she could and got mixed in the crowd: she slammed into Haruka on her way out, Haruka holding their coats looked at her.

"Michiru? I told you to wait me in...Why are you crying?"

"Haruka, please take me home"

"To the dorm? Ok, let's go. What's wrong?"

"Not the dorm, take me to my house, please..." Michiru felt the hot tears running down her face ruining her makeup but she didn't care, she just needed to get away from there quickly.

"Ah...ok let me go get my car"

"Don't leave me here, I'll go with you, please take me out of here..."

Haruka placed the coat and an arm around her and led the smaller girl outside, Michiru was sobbing and Haruka felt her heart ripping apart with every tear. "Sshh, everything is going to be fine princess calm down"

-o-o-

"Did you find her?" Lara smiled brightly at the stranger.

"Ah...no I saw her leaving, I couldn't caught her"

"Oh, it's a shame, I didn't tell her you were here, since you told me you wished to surprise her..."

"Yeah...thanks anyway Lara, its ok I can seek her at school."

"So you're definitely coming back to school, Rika?"

"Oh yeah Lara, I am... say who was that blonde guy Michiru left with?"

"Ah...in a white suit?" The tall red haired girl nodded, her sparkly green eyes were of the color of emeralds, she was dressed in a black suit that revealed every one of her tight curves and muscles. "That's no guy, it was Haruka our roommate"

"No kidding, so tell me Lara are they close?"

(Ah! Who the hell is the redheaded girl? Well I bet you already got theories but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out and guess what? In the next chappie you'll find out who she is and the real deal between M/R is a two for one sale so Review if you wish more!)


	14. Chapter 14: Rika

Disclaimer: I don't own SM ! Is there a prize for saying it every time?

Thanks for your reviews, I love creating expectation, you know me right? Well then you expected this twist...

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 14: Rika

Haruka opened the car door so Michiru could get inside, the first droplets of what seemed to be quickly becoming a storm wetting her long aqua colored hair, Haruka got herself in the car as well and turned to look at the aqua goddess, she was crying in silence; she seemed shocked.

"What happened princess?"

"Take me home Ruka, please..."

"I will, just tell me what happened..."

"She...oh...she was there and I..." Michiru burst into sobs again; Haruka caressed Michiru's hair and brought her to a hug.

"She, who? Who did you see?" Haruka rubbed the girl's back, Michiru was shivering.

"Rika... she...she"

"Calm down and tell me what did this girl Rika did to you"

Michiru sat straight in the passenger seat; she wiped a few tears from her beautiful face. "She...she's my ex-girlfriend..." Haruka felt as if a bucket of water had just been poured over her head but manage to appear cool, the smaller girl look at her crying even harder. "Now you hate me! It's ok; I'll go home by myself..." Michiru opened the car door and ran outside to the storm; Haruka went out to and caught her.

"No! No, wait...I was a bit surprised but its ok, let me drive you home ok?"

Michiru sniffed she was unable to stop the cascade of tears from falling. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Haruka got her back to the car, both of them soaking wet.

Haruka started the car and drove, Michiru had told her she had a house in the Daruma Heights so she drove there. All the way there both of the girls were in complete silence, Haruka thinking what to say and how to react, Michiru silently crying finally breaking the dam that had held her emotions for all these years. The past had managed to haunt her down and all those tears she swallowed long ago found finally a way out "Michi? Which one is your house?"

-o-o-

The Kaioh manor was a beautiful but quiet mansion. Michiru opened the door and they got inside, all the lights were out. "My parents are never home so there's no help this time of the year...sorry"

"It's ok... are you feeling better now?"

Michiru shook her head. "I'll understand if you don't wish to be friends with me anymore."

"Why? Because you're a walking fountain?" Michiru smile underneath her tears. "Don't cry I'm almost sure she's not worth it"

"Is just that...well is a long story"

"It's a long night, well don't call me insensitive but can you lend me some clothes? I think I'm catching pneumonia...

-o-o-

"I'm telling you this because...well it'll be all over school by tomorrow anyway and I want you to hear it from me, because I'm telling you the truth... I know you'll hate me..."

"I would never hate you...no matter what" Michiru looked at her with a big sadness in her eyes...

"It was three years ago, Rei was my roommate and best friend then, Paprika, well Rika I usually call her that, well she was also my roommate and well one day she...she kissed me" Haruka looked at Michiru, who seemed to be lost in her memories, Haruka found her so beautiful she had the impression Michiru would vanish into thin air in front of her like a perfect mirage. "I...I never told this to anyone, and I mean it, only Rika knows...not even Rei knows about this... I'll make the story short; we dated for over a year but in secret, Rika she said it was better for us, that there was no point in bringing trouble to ourselves and well I bought it. I wanted to tell Rei but Rika always stopped me, so I kept it quiet and then one day... "Michiru fell silent for a second her voice had broke. Haruka stood up from the couch she was sitting on and walked towards Michiru who glanced at the fireplace, she wrapped her in her arms...

"You don't have to tell me...it's ok" Michiru was still shivering; Haruka noticed she was very cold. Michiru refused the hug, she broke apart from her.

"I have to tell you, I need it..." Haruka nodded. "One day Rika and I were making out in the woods, when I felt something wrong was happening, when I opened my eyes I saw Rei looking at us, she must have followed us ...and well she was totally freaked out, I remember she looked absolutely horrified, she ran away. I didn't told Rika, I thought I could talk to Rei when I got back and fix things, explain her what was going on; after all she was my best friend... but she avoided me, and then the next day...

Have you ever got the feeling that everybody is talking about you? Everybody knew, she ran me out...it started as a gossip but you know how these things are; suddenly everyone was suspicious, doors that have been always opened to me were now closed... despite of it I was relieved, I wanted everyone to know because ...I loved Rika. But you know what she said to me? She said it was over 'at list for now' she said, she came up with a plan to vanish the rumors, she got herself a boyfriend it was even more horrible than the rumors... they got so big Haruka it was as if people liked to see me fall...and Rei she didn't even got the guts to talk to me... "

"Then what happened?"

"Rika was pulled out of school by her parents; she just left without saying goodbye, not a note, a call, nothing. I wrote her everyday and all those letters returned unopened, I called her house until she pick up the phone and then she said to me it was over that I was confused that I just couldn't be in love with her cause that was...unnatural."

Michiru broke into sobs, Haruka was about to cry herself. "Then... I was so sad, I felt so betrayed... I blamed the whole thing on Rei; I simply couldn't accept the fact that Rika never loved me. I was convinced it was all Rei's fault so I started my own rumor: I told everyone Rei was a witch... don't look me like that! I know it was wrong but it was not a lie...it was just a secret..." Michiru sat down in the couch looking really miserable. "I regret it every day because ... because it turned out I'm worse that they are...because I'm a traitor ... I tried to fix it Haruka, you have to believe me, but it was too late; people always want to believe that there are good guys and bad guys in every story, that the 'princess' of their fairy tale can't be as bad as 'the witch' ...I refugee myself in that. I focused on school and appearance and I managed to put it behind me...until you came and...Well that's the truth and now you have real reasons to hate me not just because I'm lesbian but because I'm a bitch..."

Michiru refused to look at her, Haruka was a bit shocked, over all her theories she never saw this coming; so Michiru liked girls? And Rei ran her out...but why? Rei was a lesbian too... obviously Michiru didn't knew that part...and then picturing Michiru all bitchy ruining Rei's reputation wasn't easy cause the Michiru she had come to knew was not like that...

Haruka sat down next to the aqua beauty, she held her softly while she cried. "You're not a bitch, everyone makes mistakes Michi ... is the way you learn through them that makes us better persons" Haruka lifted Michiru's face and wiped her tears away. "Just...tell me ...do you still love her?"

"Rika?" The blonde nodded. Michiru look into the green eyes. "No..."

Haruka smiled and she leaned over to kiss Michiru's lips briefly. The smaller girl was taken by surprise and pulled away.

"You didn't have to do that... friends ...even lesbian friends don't require their friends to kiss them."

Haruka smiled "Don't be silly Michiru I kissed you because I wanted to, because I like you."

(oh so much happened in this chapter no? How do you think Michi would react to the kiss? And this Rika girl is back in school...poor Michi no? And Rei...there's still a side of the story that is missing... review if you wish to ever find out!)


	15. Chapter 15: Stop or

(oh so much happened in this chapter no? How do you think Michi would react to the kiss? And this Rika girl is back in school...poor Michi no? And Rei...there's still a side of the story that is missing... review if you wish to ever find out!)

Disclaimer: you know this part right?

Ok so thanks for your reviews and well I always keep my promises so you review and I write!

_Amnesia Nymph:_I hope this chapter would make you feel better. A huge kiss!

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 15: Stop...or...

Haruka smiled "Don't be silly Michiru I kissed you because I wanted to, because I like you"

Michiru look away from the blonde's eyes, she felt confounded, too many things had happened tonight. "Don't mess with me Tenoh, it's not funny"

"I know this was perhaps not the best time to bring it up, but I haven't found the right time ...and I have tried, you must believe me... every time, in our morning training, that time in the cabin under the rain, outside the dorm, that other time when we were on the tracks and ... is just that I really like you ...and well I know right now you're upset and probably the last thing you are seeking for is more trouble ... but I'm willing to wait, that's of course if you're interested, because you have the right not to be ... but I want you to know because..."

Michiru looked back at the blonde and placed gently a finger over her lips. "You talk too much" Haruka blushed and stayed silent. Michiru lifted her finger off her mouth. "So you do like me? Don't talk. Ok? Just nod or shake..." Haruka nodded, Michiru nodded in response. "You do realize that if you're playing with me I'll make you pay in blood ..." Again Haruka nodded. "Ok, so if we're clear about this, I think you're right... I do need time to think it through..." Haruka nodded once more, she wasn't really sure if she was allowed to talk again.

Michiru stood up and walked around the room, she open a cabinet and took out a bottle of wine. "I hope you like red wine because that's all there is..." She uncorked it and poured two glasses, she emptied hers and refilled it then she took both of them and walked back to Haruka.

"Are you cold? Because you should get those clothes off you're going to get sick..."

"Did I say you were allowed to talk again?" Haruka blushed hardly and Michiru began to laugh, she seemed in a much better mood now. "I'm joking... I'm actually a bit cold"

"Why you didn't change your clothes?"

Michiru was still dressed in her cocktail black dress the only thing missing from her sexy outfit were the heels, she had all her clothes and hair still wet. "Because I thought about taking a shower after you left, but that wasn't my greatest plan since you're still here..."

"I'll go so you can..."

"Let me finish! I was going to say since you're still here and I don't want you to go... God Haruka... you're nervous, right? Drink your wine..."

"You shouldn't be drinking anymore; you're going to get drunk again"

"Would you take advantage of me if I'm drunk?" Haruka shook her head concerned. "What happened to your sense of humor? You're so much nicer when you're not nervous"

Haruka drank her wine quickly. "_Calm down Tenoh... calm down."_

Michiru stood up again and got back with the bottle of wine, she refilled Haruka's glass and her own. "Let's have a toast"

"What are we toasting for?"

"Ah ...choices"

"Ok" Both of the girls empty their glasses. "No more wine for me or I won't be able to drive"

"Stay, this is a big house" Michiru served some more wine. Haruka look at it doubtful. "Drink it quickly; I have something to tell you"

Haruka took a deep breath and emptied the glass. Of course she was not sure about staying, but there was something in her brain compelling her to do as Michiru said. Michiru took the glass out of her hand and placed it in the coffee table in front of them along with her own glass. "Ok so ..."

"I've come to a decision"

"About what?"

"About you liking me"

Haruka raised her eyebrows. "You did? So soon?"

"Uhu"

"Ok ...let's hear it" Michiru came closer to her, Haruka thought for a second she was going to whisper it in her ear but suddenly Michiru kissed her. And it was not just a little kiss on the lips, it was a passionate kiss, she bitted her lips and Haruka taken by surprise pulled backwards landing flat on the coach, Michiru smiling landed on top of her but continued to kiss her, more deeply and passionate, soon Haruka had no control over the attack, she surrender to the sweet enemy and let her win...she opened her mouth to let the invader come in...the kiss was shocking, soon Haruka let her hands travel through Michiru's back , the smaller girl moaning with desire, responded kissing her neck leading her to an arouse of all her senses. "Michi...please stop it"

Michiru stopped unwillingly and look at the blonde beneath her, puzzled. "Why?"

"_Yeah...why?"_"Because...because...you're drunk and I cannot take advantage of you"

Michiru smiled sweetly she caressed the blonde's hair. "I'm not that drunk"

"Please just...stop it, stop ...or..."

"What?"

Haruka sighed, the sight of Michiru lying on top of her with her long hair falling down her nude arms, the lips wet and slightly opened, and her eyes full of desire was more than she could resist...more than any mortal could resist. "Or I won't...if you kiss me again I won't stop, I couldn't ...you're the most beautiful star in the sky, the most desirable woman on earth..."

Michiru looked at her and then leaned on her to whisper in her ear. "It's ok...I don't want you to stop" Michiru then pressed her lips on her ear and Haruka closed her eyes and silently prayed to God for forgiveness, then she grabbed the little girl's waist and made her roll to be on top, Haruka looked at the beauty lying beneath her, breathing heavily with excitement and then she dived into the blue ocean of her eyes knowing that she hadn't lost a battle in her lips she had won heaven in her arms...

(Oh it's hot in here or it's just me? Sorry guys I know it's a short chapter but well it was nice right? No hentai...sorry I rated this story T... Ok so you know how this works...review if you want more!)


	16. Chapter 16: If you mean love

Disclaimer: In don't own any related characters to Sailor Moon only the plot of this story.

Thanks for your reviews. I'm thrilled, you're the best guys.

_Amnesia Nymph:_I'm glad you're feeling better...

This chapter is especially dedicated to **Nina and Deborah** who just recently celebrated their 2 year anniversary... Congratulations!

High School Queen

By Auraluna7

Chapter 16: If you mean love...

Michiru rolled on the bed, the silky sensation of the linens rubbing against her nude skin was delicious, the comforting scent of lavender assured her she was on her bed, she was a bit cold though...she extended her milky arm only to found she was alone in the big bed...she slowly opened her eyes and let them adapt to the dim light of the early morning, the day hadn't even break yet. Michiru look around the room fighting with the unequivocal pain of a crude hangover...she brushed the room with her blue eyes until she spotted Haruka asleep and fully dressed in a white chaise longue in front of the bed.

Michiru a bit disturbed look around to find something to wear, the only clothing she found was one of her black lace stockings... she blushed a bit thinking how she had lost them the night before, avoiding her embarrassment, Michiru jumped out of bed with her earrings as only clothing and managed to get out of her closet a satin light blue robe, then she approached the sleeping blonde and poke her arm.

Haruka opened her eyes surprised; she could have sworn she only closed her eyes for a second. There in front of her was Michiru; looking...well it was hard to tell, her expression didn't say much.

"Michiru...I was..." "_I was here waiting for you to wake up and start screaming at me for being such a monster..."_

Michiru yawned, Haruka like her a lot in the mornings she always looked like a little girl. "Why are you here?" Haruka blinked unable to answer. "Come back to bed, I'm sleepy"

Was she hearing right? No screams, no claims... "Are you...are we ok?"

"No if you wake me up this early, why are you sitting there while my bed is so cozy and warm? Not to mention I'm in there too..."

"Because..."

"Are you angry at me? Are you having second thoughts perhaps? What's wrong Haruka?" Michiru's voice was soft, cautious.

"No! I thought, well I thought you..." "_I thought you were drunk last night and that this morning you'll freak out on me like a banshee and beat the hell out of me...that's why I'm sitting here waiting."_

"I told you I was not drunk... well I was, but I acted totally by freewill, come back to bed Ruka I got a big mean headache" Michiru turned around and jumped in bed, Haruka smiled comforted and followed her, she couldn't believe her luck.

She crawled in bed with Michiru and held her; the little girl moaned softly and rock into her arms. "So am I really not in trouble?"

"No, but if it fails to be a dream the fact that you ripped my favorite dress last night then I would definitely 'freak out on you like a banshee and beat the hell out of you' "

Haruka looked at the sleepy girl surprised, how she knew what she was thinking... "How did you do that?"

Michiru with her eyes already closed asked lazily. "Do what?"

"You read my mind, didn't you? You can do that too?"

Michiru opened her eyes for a second then she closed then and turned her back to the blonde snuggling against her pillow. "I don't know what you're talking about, let's sleep ok? How about you hug me? I am still cold."

"You read minds... like Rei"

Michiru rolled to face her looking annoyed now. "Only weak minds are suitable to read, and don't compare me to Rei...and oh... let me sleep!"

"So do I have a weak mind?"

"No, you were worried so... oh just...quit the subject ok?"

"When you admit you can read minds"

"Fine, but if you wish to continue your lucky strike don't compare me to Rei ok?"

"Deal. Hey since you can read my mind...why don't you guess what I want just right now?"

Michiru blushed. "I don't need to read minds to know what you're up too little perv..."

"So is that a yes?"

"Guess..."

-o-o-

"I'm starving! How could there be absolutely no food in your house Michi?" Haruka looked at the empty fridge with misbelieve. Michiru holding a very strong cup of coffee looked at her.

"No one lives here."

"How do you feed yourself in weekends?"

"Take out, the maid comes on Monday and cleans up my mess"

"Don't you feel lonely?"

"A bit... but something tells me you're a nice companion... so are you going to your dad's after breakfast?"

"He's out of town...so I was thinking we could spend the weekend together..."

"Sounds great, but first some food, and two aspirins..." Michiru rummaged through the cupboards, there had to be some aspirins around here.

"Are you always such a heavy drinker?" Haruka asked cautiously but trying to hide a big smile.

"NO! I was upset..."

"Yeah I know...do you want to talk about it? About Rika I mean..."

"There's not much left to say, unless you wish to know something..."

Haruka measured her words, she wished to know everything about this tramp Rika and how a sweet girl like Michiru could got involve which such deceiving rat, she hadn't even knew her yet, but she already disliked her. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

Michiru gazed at Haruka, she knew this was a tricky question and that Haruka made it sound casual but it wasn't. "If you mean love...then no, the answer is no"

Haruka nodded, Michiru was smart, that answer didn't give her much but at list she had the certain that she was no longer in love with this Paprika girl. "_What kind of name is Paprika anyway? I bet she's ugly..."_ "Is she pretty?"

Michiru smiled. "Are you serious? Are you jealous? She's... not as sexy as you"

"Mmh... I'm done asking; if you don't love her and she's not as sexy as I am the I'm not worried at all..." _"Well I'll have to make my own research...just to be sure"_

-o-o-

Michiru sighed happily; she curled closer to Haruka and placed her chin on the blonde's chest that looked at her happily. They have been together all weekend, and besides the fact that they just got together they got along as if they had been together for a long time. "Are you tired?"

"I can't get tired of looking at you..."

"Flirt... I don't want this weekend to be over" Haruka kissed the rosy lips softly.

"Me neither... so are you telling your friends?"

Michiru looked at her concerned, then she lowered her eyes unable to face her. "I...I just can't"

"Ok"

"You're mad at me aren't you?"

"No... Because I know this is hard for you, but you have to promise me you'll do it eventually, I'll give you time to come out but I won't wait forever"

"That's fair...thanks. Are you telling your friends? I mean..."

"Rei?"

Michiru nodded still not looking at her. "Well she is my friend, but I can promise you they'll keep the secret." Michiru now looked at her like willing to say something. "Everyone learns from their mistakes, Rei won't say anything"

"I hope you're right..."

-o-o-

"Tell me again why are we here?" Michiru looked positively disappointed, she wanted to go back home and spend the rest of the week with Haruka.

"Cause we have to Michi, we got classes..." Haruka said in an as a matter of fact tone. The aqua beauty smirked and kissed her chin softly.

"Ah you're such a nerd..." Michiru rearranged her blouse, and they walked the way to the dining hall.

"Right, 'Miss I'm president of the no ditching class club'..."

"There's no such club!"

"That's the reason why you're not the president...otherwise..." Michiru punched Haruka's arm, the blonde laughed.

"Does my hair look ok? Does it cover that hideous hickie you just..."

"Morning!" Michiru closed her mouth at the sound of her friend's perky voice and looking a little bit pale she greeted Lara. "Hi guys...just got here? Me too, how was your weekend Michi?"

"Ah...interesting" Michiru winked an eye to Haruka who smiled back at her.

"Really? What did you do?"

"Ah...I stayed home"

"Yeah that sounds interesting..." Lara said a little sarcastic. "And you Tenoh?"

"Me? I didn't do anything...I swear"

"Ah...ok... gosh you're weirder everyday...oh I almost forgot Michi! Guess who's back at school?"

Michiru didn't have a chance to ask who, because in that second she spotted Rika walking towards her. Her green eyes sparkling like a cat ones, her long red hair loose and her hips swaying, like a goddess of fire herself. Michiru went through a few shades of green to a light white, she was feeling sick. All she could mutter to Haruka that looked at her worried was. "Rika"

"_That's Rika? Wasn't she supposed to be ugly?"_

Rika got closer to them smiling like a cat with a mouse. "Michi! Long time no see..."

(Ah cliffhanger...you're use to them no? Sorry guys but I'm not changing my rating, plus I'm a bit shy for those things, and Imagination is the best hentai ever no? Well you know...review if you want more!)


	17. Chapter 17: I always get what I want

Disclaimer: I don't own any related character to Sailor Moon just the plot of this fic.

Thanks for your reviews and well I have something to say: I cannot eliminate the cliffhangers; First, because I love them. Second, because I know you secretly love them too, otherwise why you keep coming back every day to check the updates? And third... my mind just places them there so ... sorry guys. But they are worth it right? Well with no more further delay here's the next chapter:

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 17: I always get what I want

"Michi! Long time no see..."

Haruka took a step trying to somehow shield Michiru, but the smaller girl, shook her head almost imperceptible and Haruka stepped back, then in just a second Haruka witnessed what Rei use to call 'The Kaioh's royal treatment', the most diplomatic mode of the aqua haired girl, she stood up straight almost fake straight, and a brand new shiny smile appeared on her face, she didn't look sick anymore.

"Rika..." Her voice was joyful, the redhead smile widely and brought Michiru to a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Michiru whispered while they kissed each other on the cheeks.

Rika held her closer and without losing her smile she whispered back. "You know me Michi, I always get what I want...and I want you."

Michiru broke the hug as politely as she could, after all there were many eyes looking. "_This is a field day for gossipers..."_Michiru turned around to look at Haruka who seemed everything but happy, Michiru then gave her a sweet smile and the blonde seemed to relax but not much. "Let me introduce you...Haruka this is Rika, Paprika Yunuen... a 'dear' old friend of mine, Rika this is Haruka Tenoh"

Haruka's eyes meet Rika's, the blonde looking cautious, the red head annoyed, they shook hands practically unwillingly, Rika leaned and kissed Haruka's cheek in the most faked friendly way. "Nice to meet you, Haruka"

"Same, ah...how was it? Ginger?"

"Paprika." Haruka smiled innocently, Michiru looked at her with a warning on her blue eyes, the last thing she wanted was starting a fight right here right now.

"Sorry wrong spice..."

Paprika smiled but she was not happy, not happy at all.

"Well Rika, we'll catch you later ok? We haven't had breakfast yet." Michiru grabbed both Haruka who still smiled cockily and Lara who seemed amused and dragged them as ladylike as possible away from the now pissed Rika.

Lara looked at both of the now quiet Haruka and Michiru. "Care to fill me in? What did I miss?"

"I don't have idea what are you talking about, right Haruka?" The blonde nodded, Lara shook her head.

"I could stay here and argue about that, which obviously is a lie, but I forgot my math homework so I'll catch up with you guys later." And then she walked away. Michiru then turned to face Haruka with her hands on her hips.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"You know what... that 'sorry wrong spice' crap."

"Ha, good one right? You saw how one of her eyebrows twitched? ...And hey! You say she was not pretty, she looks like a freaking cover girl."

"Don't change the subject...ah...did you liked her?"

"No! I don't like the evil bitchy kind of girls, besides she's not liked I picture her, she's all girly and leggy"

"Ha, you liked her! Shame on you! But don't let appearances deceive you, she might look girly but she's not weak."

"Well she has a tight grip"

"She's a kick boxing champ and she has a very sharp tongue Haruka, don't go around messing with her please, let's keep ourselves low key, ok?" Haruka wanted to reply but well she was hungry so she just nodded. "Perfect, so I'll see you at class then"

"No breakfast?"

"Of course I'm eating, but you're sitting down there" Michiru pointed at Rei's table. "Low key remember?" Haruka nodded again and walked towards Rei who seemed to be in a much gloomier temper than usual.

-o-o-

Michiru was already in a bad mood by the time the first class started, Mina just filled her in the details of the new theories about Rika's return, in Michiru's opinion the only one glad about Rika coming back to school was Mina. She took her seat next to Lara for her English class when she spotted Rika walking in; she scanned the classroom and walked right to the empty seat at Michiru's back.

"_No, no... Please God, are you there?"_

"Is this seat taken?"

"Ah..." _"Ok I say' yes' but then she'll ask 'by who?' and then? Come on God I'm a really nice girl, are you punishing me for all the sex I got this weekend? Come on!"_"Yes"

Rika lifted one of her perfectly lined eyebrows. "Really, by who?"

"By me" When Michiru heard Haruka's voice she sighed so hard Rika and Ruka both looked at her, she just smiled innocently.

"Sorry Rika, I'll save you a seat for next class" _"Yeah Right I can feel my nose already growing..."_

Rika tapped the floor with her foot annoyed, she as not used to fail. "Care to move Pepper? I have to sit before the teacher gets here" Rika looked at Haruka with fire on her eyes, she snorted and walk away to take a seat on the back. Haruka sat down smiling.

Michiru look at her with disapproval. "What did I told you? 'Pepper'?"

Haruka looking cute smiled at her girlfriend. "Sorry I couldn't help it..."

"Seriously guys...what did I miss?"

Michiru and Haruka turn their heads to look at Lara, who had a curious look on her face. "Nothing" they said at the same time.

"Liars"

-o-o-

"You did what? No way Tenoh!" Rei was so surprised to hear Haruka's news she almost screamed out loud.

"Sshh I told you it was a secret..."

"Wow I'm impressed so you ...you nailed her?"

Haruka blushed and covered Rei's mouth with her hand. "Could you say it in a less rude way?"

Rei nodded and Haruka let her go. "Sorry, but seriously? Wow ..."

"Besides, you owe me an explanation, why didn't you tell me Michiru was into girls? You knew"

"Well I was not hundred percent sure, I didn't wanted to give you false hopes"

"Ok, so how are you doing?"

Rei looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you ask? What have you heard?"

"Uh…nothing but well that Paprika girl is back and well Michiru says..." Rei tried to appear casual.

"She told you... mh, I'm fine I guess, when your reputation is as damaged as mine there's not much to fear."

"Why you didn't tell me? About what happened between you two."

"You mean between us three...never mind, it is in the past and I don't want to discuss it, I have other problems now" The raven haired girl sighed, she did had other things in mind more pressing at the moment.

"What?"

"Usagi"

"Is she mad at you?"

"Uhu, you'll see I'm the seer and she's the one having visions, she's jealous of nothing"

"Can I help you?"

"Nah I'll figure it out myself, so is Michiru telling everybody about you two?"

Haruka smiled sadly. "You know her better than me, what do you think?"

"Sorry."

-o-o-

Michiru felt incredibly tense until she entered the water, this was just what she needed, she let herself entwine with her element and began training, Rika was back, right here at school, yeah but now she had Haruka and somehow she felt stronger, she was in her element and no one would bring her down this time, she'll quiet all the gossips and move on with her life and that was it.

After a very long and soothing shower Michiru got dressed and felt ready to go to bed, she grabbed her bag and walked to the door when she saw her, Rika was blocking the exit of the shower rooms.

"Evening Kitten"

Michiru sighed. "What do you want Rika?"

"I told you… I came here to get you back"

"You're not serious, after two years? You must believe I'm stupid or something"

Rika move closer to Michiru, her presence was hard to ignore; Michiru had always felt subjugated to her, a bit helpless. "I know you're pissed, but I'm sorry"

"Ok I forgive you, now let me go"

Rika smiled seductively. "I'm not holding you down...just listen to me ok? I'm sorry Michi, you must believe me. I never stopped thinking about you, my parents dragged me away from you they brain-washed me but you were always on my mind..."

Michiru looked away from the mesmerizing green eyes. "It's too late"

"Cause of the Blondie? Come on Kitten I know you still like me I can see it in those beautiful blue eyes..."

Rika cornered her against a line of lockers, she placed her hands to the sides, Michiru felt trapped "No, and let me go."

"She's not better than me... does she loves you like I do? She touches you like I did?"

"It cannot be, because I'm over you, now stop it" Michiru pushed Rika away, then walk away really fast.

"I don't give up that easily Michi you know me better..."

(Ah ...secrets and more secrets? So Michiru still has feelings for Rika? What's Rei's secret? Why is Usagi pissed? How long would Rika take Haruka's 'spicy' jokes before fighting back? Ha... well to find out review...)


	18. Chapter 18: Jealous?

_Amnesia nymph:_So how that hint go? You want to kill me right?

_Papapapuffy:_wow…I never thought of that...you impressed me...

Sorry I didn't updated yesterday but I was in a small crisis, but I'm back now...

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 18: Jealous?

Michiru managed to walk out of the lockers room and right into her dorm, she felt a mayor headache coming right over, by the time she got to her bedroom door she was all blushed and agitated, so she decided to cool off a bit before entering...

Michiru took a deep breath... "Hi, is everything alright?"

"Hi, yeah everything is fine...thanks... Setsuna, right?" The tall girl with long green hair and amethyst eyes nodded, Michiru hadn't spoke a lot to her but there was this strange feeling she had around her, like a déjà vu, same as the one she had sometimes when she was with Haruka.

"Good Night then"

"Good night" Michiru more calmed opened the dorm room slowly; both of her roommates were in.

"Night Michi"

"Hi Lara, Haruka..." The blonde look at her smiling sweetly, she was doing some homework. Michiru wanted to talk to her but she'll have to wait till Lara felt asleep.

"Hey Michi did you bring up my retainer?"

"Oh sorry Lara I forgot"

The pink haired girl looked at her annoyed. "Oh now I have to go downstairs...what's up with you today Michi? You can't remember a thing, well I'm off to find it, do you need anything from downstairs?"

"No thanks"

"I'll be right up in a minute"

The moment Lara left the room Haruka stood up and without thinking it twice she pressed Michiru against the wall and kiss her passionately, the kiss surprised Michiru but she opened her mouth gladly to the intruder, Haruka's hand began traveling through the milky skin, she had waited all they long just to smell the sweet scent of the ocean muse. "I thought she'll never be gone"

Michiru moaned softly, she was swimming in the intense sensations Haruka's hands were causing in her skin. "I have to tell you something..."

"Later" Haruka led her to the bed were they both landed still tangled on the kiss, Michiru let herself go and let her hands wandered around the blonde's neck and back. Haruka was kissing the curve of her neck...

Yet Michiru could not put if off her mind. "No, I got to tell you now..."

The blonde stopped for a second looking a disappointed. "Lara would come back any minute can't we talk when she's back?"

Michiru gasping shook her head. "It's about Rika"

"Now what? Is she messing with you? Because I'll smack that smile out off her face if she is."

"She cornered me in the lockers, she ...ok promise me you won't get mad"

"NO"

Michiru sighed, she played with the blonde's hair, she found Haruka so tempting and sexy she was getting out of subject. "Oh ...ok, she told me why she's back..."

"Isn't it obvious? She wants you back no?"

Haruka sounded hurt and refuse to meet Michiru's eyes; Michiru turned Haruka's face forcing her to see her. "And I say no, I just wanted to inform you"

Haruka smiled again looking more relaxed "You didn't fail to tell her that if she keeps bugging you I'll break her legs, right?"

"Ah...no. Well I...I didn't..." Michiru looked away from the inquisitorial look.

"You didn't tell her I'm your girlfriend? Is that it?"

"Well I thought there was no need and ..." Haruka rolled and stood up from the bed looking angry. "You said it was ok to keep it a secret!"

"Not from your fucking ex-girlfriend!"

"That's not fair; don't get angry, anyway she suspects it."

"You know what Michiru? ... Never mind"

Michiru walked toward Haruka and caressed her hair, the blonde refused the touch. "We'll talk in the morning"

"Don't be mad at me...please. I just didn't wanted her to hurt you"

"What? You think I cannot take her? You didn't tell her because...oh just go to bed"

Haruka looked pretty angry; Michiru wasn't sure how to handle this. "Please Ruka... don't be mad at me"

In that moment Lara came in smiling, she felt the tension in the air and turned to look at her roommates. "Is everything ok?"

Both of the nodded, Haruka jumped in her bed and turn her back to an almost crying Michiru.

"I swear you guys keep hiding something from me…"

-o-o-

Michiru couldn't sleep. First she thought she was angry at Haruka for being little supportive and selfish; after all she was the one having a ton of troubles and the one getting all these emotions bursting into her chest, but as the minutes went by she realized she was not angry, she was feeling guilty. Guilty because she did have the chance to tell Rika about Haruka but she didn't. And yes, it was not the same hiding it from a bunch of homophobic teenagers than hiding it to an ex-girlfriend...if it had been the other way around she'll definitely be pissed off...very...very much...

So after spinning in bed a thousand times Michiru got an insight. She walked out of her bed as silently as she could and got into Haruka's praying that Lara would be very asleep by now.

The extra weight on her bed made Haruka opened her eyes surprised, she found Michiru lying next to her. "What is it?" "_Ok that was rude Tenoh...remember she's still a hot girl in your bed, you should be more polite...but I'm mad at her..."_

"Listen to me please..."

"Larisa is going to wake up"

"Not if you whisper... Haruka I'm sorry, you were right...I'm an ass, I should have told her and I will do first thing in the morning, you're the one I want to be with, please forgive me"

"Are you sure?" _"Why do you ask her that? What if she says no? Please Michi don't say no..."_

"Yes, please forgive me Ruka"

Haruka nodded, but then she realized that it was too dark and Michiru didn't saw her, she then listened to what sounded like a little whimper. "Are you crying?"

"No" She lied.

"I forgive you, don't cry...come here" Haruka opened her arms and Michiru let her hold her.

"I'm sorry Haruka, really"

"It's ok, I was just..."

"Jealous?"

"Well...yeah! What else?" Michiru covered her face with kisses giggling, Haruka let her play and held her closer, she was already having sinful thoughts... "Stop it...got to your bed"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what are you telling Lara when she wakes up and finds you naked in my bed"

"I'm not naked"

"Not yet"

"Pervert"

"I'm the pervert? I'm in my own bed!"

"Shhh! I don't want to go Ruka..."

Haruka shivered she was about to cave but a small scrape of common sense stopped her. "No, besides you have to rest because you'll be up in less than three hours"

Michiru stopped kissing Haruka's neck and asked puzzled "Why? It's only 3 a.m. I can have a 4 hour sleep and a light breakfast..."

"We're going out to jog at 5:30"

"Why?" She protested "I'm no longer in the team ..."

"So? That's no excuse; we won't stop training until you manage to beat me"

"We'll train forever!"

"So be it... good night Miss Kaioh and don't pout"

"Hey! How did you know I was pouting?"

"You always pout when you're upset; now go to your bed before my common sense evaporates..."

"Party pooper..."

"Good Night Michiru"

Michiru leaned and kiss Haruka briefly on the lips. "Good Night my love"

(Short chapter? Oh sorry guys, I'm having a bit of trouble trying to bond all the conflicts on the story so I'm trying to create a little background on the characters insecurities for future references , but I promise more action in future chapters...review if you want more!)


	19. Chapter 19: Teammates

Disclaimer: Any characters related to Sailor Moon are not mine. I just own the plot.

Thanks for your reviews.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 19: Teammates

"Why are you rubbing your back Michiru?" Larisa and Michiru were walking together to the dining hall, it was lunch time.

"Because it hurts, I think I pulled a muscle."

"How?"

"_Well making it against a tree isn't as funny or easy as it sounds ..."_"Jogging is hard"

"Haruka is a slave driver she pushes you too hard"

"_Yeah...hard...against that tree...over and over and over...well it was kind of funny... what is Larisa saying?"_ "What dear? I got distracted"

"I said Rika is there with Mina I guess she'll have lunch with us..."

"_Damn it..."_"Oh...how lovely..."

"Listen, before we get there, would you care to explain me what's going on between Rika and Tenoh? Because this morning I swear they were inches away from a catfight"

"Ah don't know I guess they simply don't like each other ..." _"right..."_ Larisa didn't seem entirely convinced but nodded and _the_ friends sat down at the table with Mina and Rika, the blonde smiling. "Hi Girls"

"Hi! See who I found thinking about having lunch alone...so I told her 'Rika you're crazy, you can eat with us cause you're one of us!' Right?"

Rika smiled looking at Michiru who unfortunately had to sit next to her... when Michiru opened her mouth to reply she felt Rika's hand on her thigh, the ocean princess wanted to scream. "I ...I think I forgot my pencil case in the classroom, I'll go find it..."

"No, it is here Michi" Lara smiled and pointed at the case sticking out of the girl's bag, if only she knew in what a problem her friend was. Michiru nodded, her head trying to find out a very discreet way to take Rika's hand away from her leg...

-o-o-

"Ok don't be obvious and turn around, but guess how's having lunch with your girl?"

Haruka turned around her head slowly, Rika was sitting next to Michi looking radiant, on the other hand Michiru look worried, Larisa and Mina were there too. "That Bitch..." Haruka shook her head and dug into her salad, she was pissed. "This low key thing isn't going to last because I'm breaking that Red head's face any moment now..."

"It's hard isn't it? Pretending not to be together, I still can't get use to it..."

"How are things with Usagi?"

"Mmh...is hard to tell, she's feeling sick lately I think she has the flu, so I haven't talked to her much lately...Michiru looks upset..."

Again they turn to see Michiru, Haruka mouthed the words 'need help?' to her and the beauty refused shaking her head...

-o-o-

Michiru sent a warning glance to Rika, who smiled innocently while Mina and Lara argued about some TV show they saw on the weekend, Michiru placed her hand under the table to keep Rika's one from touching her but it was not very useful...

Haruka looked like she wanted to step in and start a fight, Michiru had to think fast. "Look!" The aqua haired beauty pointed to someplace on Lara's and Mina's back, both girls turned their heads to see what she meant and in the same moment Michiru grabbed her fork and stuck it on Rika's hand.

"Ouch!" Mina and Lara looked back, Michiru looked as cool as an ice block, Rika seemed in pain and she held her left hand with the right one.

"What happened?" Lara look at them suspicious, Rika tried her best to smile.

"I have a cramp"

Michiru looking concerned smiled to her. "You better go see the school nurse those cramps can't be very dangerous."

"Michiru is right Rika; I'll go with you..."

"Thanks Mina" Rika looking raging stood up and left with Mina, Michiru smiled evilly and Lara give her a puzzled look.

"You and I Michi are going to have a serious talk very soon; there's something fishy going on here I'm sure"

"Lara I'm not sure why you mean by that..."

-o-o-

"What did she do to you? And don't lie I saw you pinching her with that fork" Michiru sighed and tried to appear very calmed as the couple walked down the hall.

"Calm down Haruka, she got what she deserved, she just tried to touch me but I stopped it. Relax I'm not a helpless little girl..."

Haruka grabbed Michiru's waist and brought her closer, they were hiding behind a staircase. "You're my little girl..."

"Mmh...Ok..." The couple kissed for a while until the class bell rang, then unwillingly they went apart. "See you in class..."

"This 'we are not that friends' thing isn't working Kaioh"

Michiru smiled to the blonde. "I'll figure out a better arrangement ok?"

-o-o-

"Where were you?" Larisa looked at her with inquisitive eyes, and Michiru sat down on her desk smiling at her.

"Ah ...student council thing"

"That's why you're so blushed?" Michiru touched her cheeks alarmed.

"I am not!" Lara shook her head smiling.

"That talk is going to happen Kaioh..."

Haruka entered the classroom and sat next to Rei, Rika walked in a few minutes later with a bandage on her hand, Michiru tried her best not to smile, this time she didn't tried to sit next to Michiru and then the class started...

Literature. Not a very exciting class ...Michiru for once forgot about taking notes while she thought a way to get Haruka into her 'group' and how to get more alone time too...

"Miss Kaioh are you listening to me?" Michiru snapped out of her daydream and nodded quickly, she better paid attention to the teacher. "Ok so as I was saying you'll make a team assignment worth half of your term score, it has to be a story written by you as a team, for that matter I want you to divide into groups of three..."

"_Great, Lara, Ruka and I...perfect excuse for them to get along better, once with Lara on our side Mina is a piece of cake...what? What did the teacher said again?"_

"Ok so let me start, Miss Arakawa, Miss Ayazumi and ..."

Michiru turned to talk at Lara. "What is she doing?"

"The groups are going to be made on alphabetical order didn't you hear?"

"NO!" The whole classroom got silent and everyone was looking at her...

"Is everything ok Miss Kaioh?"

Michiru looking rather upset just nodded and wished the blush on her cheeks will go away quickly. The teacher nodded back and continued her group selection, Lara whispered back at her.

"What is it?" Michiru looking sick pointed to the teacher.

"So next, Miss Hino...Miss Kaioh and...Miss Mizuno" Michiru looking miserable buried her face on the desk; it was not a picnic for her new teammates either...

"Yikes...Michiru what did you that God happens to be so pissed at you?"

"_You mean besides my homosexuality? I bet it was that stupid fork..."_"Shut up Lara"

"Ok silence class...Miss Tsukino with Miss Tenoh and Miss Yoko"

"Ha...Haruka and Usagi? We're going to fail..." Lara seemed happy though, nice teammates...

Amy raised her hand; Michiru prayed she would be asking for a change of team. "Yes Miss Mizuno?"

"Teacher, Usagi Tsukino is sick so she won't be here for at least this week..."

The teacher nodded. "Ok then Miss Tenoh, Miss Yoko and Miss Yunuen then..."

Lara got on her feet and placing a hand on her forehead exclaimed looking miserable. "Haruka and Paprika? Oh my God ... I won't survive the experience!"

"Miss Yoko, take your seat right now!"

Sighing Lara sat down and pouted. "It's official Michi this is a sign of the Apocalypse..."

Michiru turned around to look at Haruka, then Rika...things were just starting to get heated around here... Michiru raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Kaioh?"

"Ah...can we switch teams?"

"Sorry Miss Kaioh ...NO"

Rei looked at the defeated Michiru and smile sympathetically at her "So I guess that makes us teammates Kaioh"

"Am as thrilled as you Hino..." This couldn't be as bad as it sound could it?

(Love the alphabetical order no? Let's see how long does it takes for Haruka and Paprika to start throwing punches at each other...and Michiru in that enemy sandwich...oh it's going to be fun ... want to know? Review...)


	20. Chapter 20: I don't hate you

Thanks for your reviews, I'm trying to update everyday it's seems to be working so far so don't get anxious ok? I see you like the 'fork' thing just FYI I did that once and it was as nice an effective as it sounds...ha!

I know there are a lot of Amy fans out there...sorry guys, I just hate her...blame the guy who made me do it, not me...

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 20: I don't hate you

Michiru sighed and gathering all the strength she got left walked to the table where her new teammates awaited for her.

"OK, let's get this over with..."Amy muttered something but Michiru decided not to fish that bate she had to hurry up and then go catch Rika and Haruka before they started biting each other."Any ideas for the story? Perhaps we can think of a few and write them down then get back together in a few days and compare them..." _"Spending the least of time together..."_

"Sounds good to me" Rei wanted this to get over with no incidents, besides she knew why Michiru looked so anxious.

"Ok then I'll see you guys later then..."

"Wait, the teacher said we have to come with an idea to-ge-ther, listen I have an idea already"

Michiru sat down rolling her eyes. "_Damn Mizuno..."_ "Ok."

"What about a story about this girl who is such a bitch and then when she thinks her life is a success she gets punished by the real nice girls of her school..."

Michiru tried her best not to laugh. "Let me guess the girl's name is something like Michiru, no? Come on Mizuno let's get this over with, I'm not a big fan of working with you but believe it or not we're the only ones with a real chance of making a good work, can we just for once not fight?"

Amy looked at her annoyed. "Don't try to convince me with your act, you are not a nice person"

"Damn it Amy! Please let's call a truce!"

"So you can prank me like that time when you put glue on my goggles?"

Michiru couldn't help but smile, she didn't do that...Rei did. "Come on, that was ages ago I said I was sorry"

Rei looked at Michiru, the ocean muse seemed amused, but she wanted to stop the fight that was noticeable. "Amy chill...Michiru is right; we better calm down and finish the story."

"Now you're on her side? Have you forgotten she's the reason why no one talks to you?"

Rei crossed her arms exasperated this was a never ending story. Michiru tried to be as cool as possible..."Please Amy I have stuff to do, can we calmly get to a solution...Please."

-o-o-

"Girls...please, girls! Stop it. Is anybody listening to me? Oh dang it." Lara gave up, she raised her arms asking God for a solution, her teammates were off the subject and now they were discussing between them...

"You know nothing about cars Yunuen!"

"And just because you look like a guy you do? You barely know how to tie your shoelaces"

"I know that Ferrari is not an American car you moron... anyone with a brain knows that"

"Are you calling me a moron? Let's see if you said that again after I smack that smile off your face!"

"Bring it on Cinnamon!"

"It's Paprika!"

"Girls...please...oh forget it! I'm off to go find a muffin..." Lara turned around leaving them alone, who cared if Ferarris weren't American? "_How do you jump from writing a story to a cockfight? I'm going to fail ...again"_

-o-o-

"Finally! I was beginning to think she'll never leave..."

"She just wants to upset you, she really hates you..."

"She should get in line..."Michiru looked at Rei wondering why she suddenly felt so sad. Rei look back at her, she made a little smile.

"You're talking about me? I don't hate you..."

An awkward silence felt upon them, Michiru wanted desperately to found something to say back at Rei. Then she remembered she had to found Haruka and prevent a war. "Err.. I have to go...I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Rei nodded. Michiru however was unable to leave. "Ah...do you know where Lara and Haruka went?"

"I think they went that way" Michiru nodded again, she grabbed her things ready to go, she turned and walked a few steps then she turned around again.

"Rei?"

"What?"

"I don't hate you either..." And then she walked away.

-o-o-

"Lara? Where's Haruka?"

Lara looked at Michiru and swallowed the chunk of muffin she just bitted. "Last time I saw her she was about to lose her teeth"

"WHAT?"

"Paprika and her start fighting over cars...can you believe it? Cars ...Anyways I got tired of arguing so I went to the cafeteria to grab a bite."

"You left them alone? Are you out of your freaking mind? Where are they?" Michiru looked so upset, Lara could not figure out why so she looked pretty dumbfounded.

"Calm down, I'll take you there..."

-o-o-

Michiru got just in time to see the last thing she wanted to see, Rika and Ruka fighting, it was hard to say who the hell was winning, Haruka had a scratch on her cheek, and Paprika had blood on her lips. They were measuring each other apparently getting ready for the next assault.

"Stop it!" Michiru ran and step between the two of them. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Your friend is about to get her ass kicked!" The redhead was fuming; strands of her long hair lose from her ponytail.

"Really? Because it seems to me you are about to cry Nut Meg..."

Paprika clenched her fists and tried to attack Haruka again, Michiru stopped her. "Stop it Rika"

"Yeah you're going to get hurt Red"

"You stop it too Haruka!"

"Step out Michi, this is between us"

"Yeah the Blondie had the first bright idea of her life"

Lara sat down in a bench to finish her muffin, however saw her would think she was on a picnic. Michiru looked at her with desperation. "Lara help me!"

Lara looked at her and shook her head. "Sorry Michi I love my teeth very much, let them fight they'll get tired eventually..."

Michiru turn to look at Haruka, the blonde looked raging. "Please Haruka stop it...for me" Haruka took a second to think about it and finally sighed.

"Fine"

Paprika smiled cockily. "What Tenoh? Is she your mommy?" Haruka wanted to scream, she wanted to tell the stupid Rika, Michiru was her girl but Lara was there, damn Low key... "The cat ate your tongue?"

Michiru faced the Red head; she took a very deep breath. "Stay away from Haruka, Rika"

"Why are you defending this stupid girl?"

"I am defending her because...she's my girlfriend! Now leave us alone"

Rika's emerald green eyes flashed with anger, she had suspected there was something between Haruka and Michiru but this was over the limits. Haruka was so surprised she was speechless, and Lara...well Lara was choking on her muffin...

Michiru grabbed her girlfriend by the arm and dragged her away; she looked at Lara still coughing and bitted her lower lip... "_Now what Michiru? Any more bright ideas?"_

(Lara knows! Oh and Rei knows and Rika knows...would Michiru became the school gossip again? You'll have to review to find out ...)


	21. Chapter 21: Give me some credit

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Sailor Moon and all the characters related to her (well she can keep Amy and perhaps Hotaru...) ok but the point here is that I don't! So don't sue me...

Thanks for your reviews, I'm thrilled. I'm actually breaking my own writing rule cause I'm writing as it comes to my mind so I hope it won't disappoint you... well enough blabbing here's the next chapter:

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 21: Give me some credit.

Michiru took a deep breath and walked around her room again, she was flipping, she was upset, beyond upset, and worse, she had no idea how to handle this...

"Calm down and take a seat you're going to wore out the carpet" Michiru looked at Haruka, for a second their eyes meet, then she looked away and she continued to walk in circles around the room, she felt like a fish in small tank. "Princess, you're going to have a stroke...it's actually not that bad ... are you that ashamed of me?"

Michiru stopped and looked at Haruka again, when the blonde was upset she always made her words sound cool...to cool to be real. "It's not that..." Michiru sat down next to her girlfriend, she held her hand. "It's not you...it's me...I'm ... Haruka I'm sorry it's just that this was not the best way to tell Larisa about us, I have no idea how she's going to react..." Haruka placed Michiru's head on her chest she hugged her sweetly, Michiru smiled.

"_It cannot be that bad...it simply can't"_She lifted her face and after meeting the bright green eyes and found them so full of love she brought Haruka to a gently kiss, it was a balm to her injuries, suddenly she wasn't feeling so scared, she was not alone Haruka was here with her...

The door room got suddenly opened..."Sorry! I... I didn't want to interrupt" Michiru turned her head to find Lara standing at the door, before she could say anything, the girl was gone.

"Oh no!" Michiru was in the verge of tears.

"What are you waiting for?"

"What?"

"Go talk to her Michi..." She nodded, Haruka was right...

-o-o-

"For the Love of Venus! What the hell happened to you?"

Rika looked at Mina, her lips were swollen. "Tenoh..."

"What? You're kidding me...she hit you?" Mina looked outraged, she couldn't believe this.

"I hit her! But...my hand hurt too much and she took advantage of that"

"That whore..."

Rika sat down next to Mina, she knew Mina was a bit stupid and a bit homophobic but that didn't make her immune to her seductive skills, Rika was the kind of person accustomed to have it all with just a smile, she had a huge charisma. Smiling friendly at the blonde, she got closer and took her hand..."Mina, you're my friend right?"

Mina nodded nervously, she could feel Rika's aura surrounding her, she felt already more connected to the red headed..."Sure"

"And Michiru's right?" Rika's tone was premeditatedly sweet...

"Of course you're my best friends"

"Fine, then I need your help Mina, because you see I don't think Michiru is safe as long as she remains friend of this Haruka person..."

Mina smiled evilly."Seems to me you got a plan"

"Oh yeah..."

-o-o-

"Lara, wait" The pink haired girl stopped walking; she turned around to face Michiru. "We need to talk" Lara nodded. "Ah...not here, let's go back to our room"

"And Haruka?"

"She's gone; we'll have the place to ourselves."

"Ok, let's go"

Michiru was anxious, she could feel her heart beating fast, she was afraid, she couldn't afford to lose Lara too, she was besides Haruka her only real friend, although they actually didn't became close friends till a few years ago Larisa had always been a reliable person.

Lara seemed pretty cool, of course that didn't meant anything; Michiru knew Larisa had her own 'ice mask'. They entered the room and Lara took a seat on her bed, Michiru stood up in front of her.

Michiru cleared her throat. "I now I have a lot of things to explain to you..."

The girl in front of her exploded, she stood up looking outraged. "Of course you have! Are you out of your freaking mind Kaioh?" Michiru wished her eyes weren't so watery, now she was not only losing her friend but also crying in front of her this bitted...

"Lara I..."

"How could you? Say such a thing in front of Paprika! She's going to tell the whole school, you are so reckless...we have to come with a plan Michiru otherwise everyone is going to know...and I guess that's not your goal since you've tried so hard to keep it a secret..."

"What?" Michiru shook her head with misbelieve. "You mean you're not mad at me?"

Lara looked at Michiru puzzled; she placed a hand on her hip. "Why should I?"

"Because...Haruka and I...because I'm a..."

Lara smiled. "You thought I didn't know? Come on, give me some credit! I'm your best friend and your roommate...do you think I never saw the way you two look at each other? How Haruka blushes every time you walk around on your pajamas? And morning jogging doesn't gives you back pain! You're always blushed and happy...honestly there's so much sexual tension in this room is almost unbearable, how long have you two been dating? A month, perhaps?"

" 6 days..."

"So little? Good God you're both slow...it's so obvious...I mean I'm surprised nobody else knows..."

"Wait...so you know and you're ok?"

"Of course I am! What kind of friend do you think I am? I'll support you always, besides I don't care who you mess with...wait you girls are not doing it on my bed right?"

"No!" Michiru sat down, Lara sat down next to her and messed her long aqua colored hair.

"Cheer up! It's ok...I mean it's nothing extraordinary, you like girls? So what? That doesn't make you any different, at least to me..."

"Lara..." Michiru couldn't help it and started to cry, too much tension.

"Oh don't cry... boys don't cry..." Michiru sobbed even harder "hey! That was a joke! Stop crying we have to make a plan and fast, Yunuen is telling everybody about you and little Miss hot lips"

"Don't call her that...she's hot right?"

"Focus! What's the official version to this matter? Anyway is her word against ours..."

"She's not going to tell..."

"Why are you so sure?"

"She won't tell because she's my ex, and she's even more in the closet than I am..."

"She is? Oh My God! Michiru I need you to tell me everything, you listen to me everything...well spare me the triple X details...no forget that part, everything..."

-o-o-

Lara and Michiru approached Haruka, who was about to quit pretending she was studying. She was sitting in the dinner hall all by herself. She examined Michiru's face, she didn't look upset, and neither did her friend.

"Hi Girls" Michiru smiled. "Err...everything is fine?"

"Sure it is" Lara smiled back at her, Haruka felt so much more relaxed. "But let me repeat this again so you can hear it too Tenoh, 'Rule number one; no screwing around in my bed..."

"Lara!" Michiru was blushed from head to toe, Haruka and Larisa were laughing.

"Your girl has no sense of humor Tenoh...so are you eating that sandwich?"

"Help yourself..."

(Lara is so cool...no? I made her character out of the best parts of all my friends...ha. Anyway...bets on Rika's plan? Review if you want more!)


	22. Chapter 22: Once upon a time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Ok just the plot.

Thanks for your reviews...I know there's too little info to place a bet I'm just creating expectations! Thanks again.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 22: Once upon a time

(I put this note here because I know many of you never read the disclaimer, the scenes written down in italics means a flashback ok? Just in this chapter. Thanks)

_The room had a soft dim light; when the door opened she stood up looking incredibly sexy in a small red nightgown, the gentle light giving her skin a soft glimmer._

"_Is she gone?"_

_She nodded. She looked at her lover with desire; she just couldn't help herself when she was around Rika it was as if every fiber on herself was on fire. "She'll be gone at list an hour"_

_The red headed smiled, she came closer and grabbed the soft collarbone of her lover; she brought her into a fierce kiss. "I want you so much kitten"_

_She moaned, she was so lustful, Rika pressed her against the wall and traced a kiss path over her neck and through her chest, her hands climbing her thighs. "Me too..."_

_After a moment Rika took her by the arms and threw her to the bed, she was not wasting this time. "You're so desirable my little flame..."_

_She smiled, she felt so sexy under her eyes. "I love you Rika"_

_Paprika smiled and covered the wet and slightly opened lips of her lover, after a kiss that leave them two almost breathless she looked directly into her eyes. "I want you so much; you're going to be the end of me Rei"_

-o-o-

Michiru opened her eyes feeling fine and relaxed, thank God the weekend was back, she gently touched the soft skin on Haruka's back, she could barely believe they had survived that week. After the fight, Rika had been a bit more cautious, that on Michiru's opinion was a sign of surrender, she thought Rika was finally getting the message. On Haruka's opinion Paprika was just planning a better way to strike back.

Haruka rolled over looking sleepy. "Hi princess"

"Hi."

"What time is it?"

"Late, you're going to be late for your practice"

"Damn! Haruka jumped out of bed, she had to be at the tracks in less than an hour, she looked at Michiru still lying on bed, looking so tempting. "Oh well 15 minutes won't kill anyone..." And she jumped back; Michiru welcomed her and kissed her sweetly.

-o-o-

_Practice had been hard, she was exhausted, she grabbed her bag and walked to the showers, as usual she was the last one to leave the pool; she didn't care 'No pain no gain'... she smiled to herself thinking that was what Rika always said... She turned on the hot water and let it ran down her aching body, the hot steam soon rising and involving the small shower... and that's when she felt her..._

"_Ah! You surprised me!"_

"_Nice surprise I hope..."_

"_Of course..." Michiru kissed her lover on the lips, the hot water showering them both, the touch of their nude skin against each other made her shiver. In just a move Rika managed to pressed her against the wall holding Michiru's hands to the sides. The smaller girl moaned, she waited anxiously to what was coming next. "You want me?"_

_Rika smiled, Michiru looked at her with desire on her blue eyes. "You're my favorite girl kitten... of course I do" She kissed her and let go one of her hands, with her now free hand Rika took her by the chin . "You'll always be mine Michiru..."_

"_I love you Rika"_

"_I know..."_

_-o-o-_

Haruka was now late...really late, she managed to get dressed as fast as she could, Michiru lazily was resting over a pillow smiling."How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Make me feel so safe" Michiru and Haruka stared at each other for a second; Haruka still half dressed walked to Michiru and sat down in the bed next to her.

"It's easy...I love you"

Michiru went a bit pale, she looked at Haruka feeling she must say something back, but she was not quite sure what could that be. "You're going to be late"

Haruka looked disappointed but she decided not to push the subject anymore. She got finally dressed and before leaving she kissed Michiru's...forehead. "I'll come back tomorrow to drive you to school" And then she left.

Michiru hear her walking down the stairs and slamming the door. Suddenly she was not happy anymore...

-o-o-

"And what did you expected her to say?"

"'Thank you' would have been ok, 'I love you too' would have been perfect" Haruka slammed her fist again her car's hood, she was not having a good day.

"Easy, you're going to give her a bump." Alex polished the hood of Haruka's car with a soft shammy. Haruka looked quite upset.

"It's easy to be cheerful, your girlfriend loves you"

"You've been dating 2 weeks; I mean she was probably shocked"

"Alex...just leave me alone ok?"

"No, you cannot dump her all weekend; I thought you said you had plans"

"We did but now...well I don't want to see her ok?"

"You're making a mistake, you can lose her is that what you want?" Haruka rolled her eyes and look at her friend, damn she hated when people were right and she wasn't.

-o-o-

Practice had sucked, that was a fact. Michiru sighed and grabbed her violin case; she still had to find a cab to take her back home. Her eyes were swollen; she had a very bad day. She regretted letting Haruka go just like that, it was obvious she didn't wanted to see her, she cancelled all their weekend's plans when she said she would only pick her to take her back to school. She had called her cell phone no less than 5 times, but it was fruitless, the blonde refused to pick up.

She exited the building holding her violin case, she wanted to get home and in bed as fast as she could. That's when she saw her standing out of the building holding a flower bouquet. "Hi"

"Hi...what are you doing here?"

"I remembered you took your violin lessons here so I came to visit you. Is it a bad time?"

"Rika...you cannot just show up. I told you Haruka is my girlfriend now." _"I think...I hope..." _The redhead smiled and walked closer to her.

"I know, this are just a peace offer" Rika extended the flowers to Michiru, but the smaller girl didn't take them.

"I cannot accept those"

"Once upon a time you liked tulips..."

"I still do, it's just that I don't think it is right to take them from you"

"Once upon a time you liked me" The green eyes looked at her so intensely Michiru felt naked under the gaze.

"Rika please..."

"And you loved me..."

Michiru closed her eyes for a brief second. Rika smiled, she knew Michiru was not totally immune to her words. "Rika stop it... this cannot be ... Haruka, I love her ok?" "_Is this true? Yeah...yeah I think it is...I love Haruka"_

"_I'm not giving up this easily..."_"Ok, I can accept that... let me at least give you a ride home"

"No, thanks Rika I think I'll rather walk" Michiru made her mind and began walking down the plaza, leaving Rika behind; she smiled because this new feeling was warm and sweet. She loved Haruka she just needed to find her and fix things up.

"Need a ride home?" Michiru felt her heart beating faster; she looked up and found the blonde leaned on her car smiling at her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough"

Michiru smiled. "You hear what I said to Rika?"

"No" "_Of course I did ..."_"But I saw her looking quite disappointed."

"Well I'm taken... right?"

Haruka smiling approached her and after kissing her briefly on the lips grabbed the violin case of her hands, and turned to open the car door for her "Get in the car My lady, we're going out for dinner."

(Ah! That scene between Rei and Rika took you by surprise right? Oh well ...let me tell you I still have a few tricks under my sleeve...Review if you want more!)


	23. Chapter 23: When have I lied to you?

Disclaimer: I don't own any character related to Sailor Moon just the plot of this story.

Oh thanks so much for your reviews. I'm glad I still have the ability to surprise you. Anyway, just to make it clear the scenes in italics from last chapter where actual scenes from the past. Ok so here's the next chapter:

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 23: When have I lied to you?

"Why do you look so blue today Kaioh?" Michiru placed her sketch pad on the desk and looked at Lara sitting on her bed.

"Oh it's nothing..." She sighed softly.

"Do tell because it's obvious it's affecting you"

"I'm that transparent? Well, I think I messed things up with Haruka"

"So soon?" Lara smiled and Michiru frowned.

"It's not funny..."

"Sorry, what happened?"

"Well we were perfectly fine and then she told me that she loved me..."

"Oh...you didn't say 'thank you' did you? Because that sucks..."

Michiru shook her head. "Worse...I change the subject"

"Oh boy... and what did she do?"

"She left. But then she came to pick me off from my violin class acting normal again...well kind off, there was some tension but she didn't mention it again. Now you see I feel guilty because I know I hurt her and besides I ...I wished I told her I love her back but now I cannot find a right moment to bring it up because she's kind of avoiding me since we got back to school yesterday, so I feel hurt too...oh you see this is complicated"

"Yeah... so you love her? I think you should tell her"

"As soon as she speaks to me again!"

"Oh don't take it on me ... you should have said at least 'thank you'..." Michiru threw a pillow to Lara's face. Lara came next to her and hugged her. "Things are going to be fine, just talk to her"

"I'll try"

-o-o-

Michiru walked the path down to the tracks, she was nervous but determined, if Haruka was avoiding her then she was fetching her and making her listen. She looked down for her and found Haruka stretching in a small green area next to the track, she walked to her.

"Haruka?" The blonde looked at Michiru in front of her.

"What is it?"

"Can we talk?"

"We're already talking, what is it?" "_Ok that was rude, why are you always so rude when you're upset?"_

"_Why are you so rude to me?"_"It's about...ah..." _"Come on! Show some guts!"_"About the other day when you said you..."

"Michiru let it go, its ok. We don't have to talk about this"

"But we do! I know I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry"

"_Yeah so you waited three days to come and apologize?"_ Haruka had spent the whole weekend waiting for Michiru to bring the subject, to hear from her lips what she had told to Rika, after three days she got to the conclusion Michiru simply had lied to Rika and that thought had been heating her head since. "I said it's ok, obviously it was a mistake saying that so soon..." _"Well that just sounded...oh she looks hurt...do something"_

Michiru's mind went blank; probably if Haruka had slapped her in the face she'll feel less hurt. She tried to appear calmed but obviously that plan wasn't working. She blinked a lot attempting to swallow her tears, she was not crying in front of Haruka. "Ok then I'll just go back to …finish my homework." She turned around and despite the fact she wanted to make a graceful exit she ran away.

"Michiru wait! That's not what I meant! Crap!"

-o-o-

Michiru ran until she couldn't run anymore, she placed a hand on a tree and let the tears ran down her beautiful pale face. "_I'm such an ass...if I weren't such a coward then she wouldn't have take her words back, why I always find a way to sabotage myself, now I didn't tell her that I love her and she won't tell me either...ever..."_Michiru cried so uncontrollably she landed on her knees on the fresh ground.

After what seemed about an eternity she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up ashamed of being find in such position only to find out who she wanted the least to see.

"What's wrong kitten? Why are you crying?"

"Go away Rika, please" Just what she needed, Rika. If there was any luck out there Rika will just turn around and leave.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, did you got into a fight with Tenoh? Is that it?"

"No" She lied and tried to stop crying, this was beyond humiliating.

"Oh don't lie to me I know you too well... listen I want to help you, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

-o-o-

"Have you seen Michiru?"

"NO" Rei looked raging; her long black hair looked messed up.

"What happened?" Haruka looked t her friend with concerned eyes.

"Nothing...I just don't seem to find my math homework...damn" The girl was frantically going through a stack of papers.

"Err...ok. You can copy mine"

"I don't wish to fail, thank you very much..."

"Ouch! We have a sharp tongue today Miss Hino?"

"Sorry Haruka is just that I had a fight with Usagi again..."

"Sorry to hear it. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Nah, never mind. So you misplaced your china doll?"

"She's upset too...so have you seen her?"

"No but if she shows up around here I'll let you know"

"Thanks Rei"

-o-o-

"Rika I know you like to kick people when they are down but please just this once, leave me alone"

"I won't kick you...let me help you"

"How? You hate Haruka so my guess is that you're advice would include me dumping Haruka. So no thanks"

"I'll do just about anything to see you happy; if the flavorless blonde makes you happy then I'll help you."

Michiru blinked a few times in misbelieve. "Rika? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Oh come on Michi I'm not that bad, that's why you liked me remember?"

"What's in it for you? I mean what can you possibly get from helping us out?"

"Peace of mind. I'm really sorry for all the pain I caused you. I'll step out to let you be happy that's all I want..." Michiru looked into the emerald green eyes; she was caught between the doubt of believing her and the fear of being deceived, again. Of course Rika never lied to her; the circumstances surrounding their breakup were different. It was not like she cheated on her or anything... "Let me be your friend Michi, let me help you be happy"

"You mean it Rika?"

"Of course Kitten when have I ever lied to you?" Michiru brought Rika to a hug smiling. Rika was smiling too but her reasons where completely different. "_Once I'm done with your Blondie Michiru I'll make you pay me for all this trouble so you won't forget again how's best for you..."_

-o-o-

Michiru entered the room and found it empty; probably Larisa and Haruka were having dinner. She changed into her blue pajamas and got into bed, she had headache for crying so much.

She was not asleep yet when Haruka came in, she looked concerned, Michiru decided to ignore her; she didn't want to fight anymore today. Haruka looked at Michiru, she knew her too well and realized the aqua beauty was not asleep, her breathing was irregular. She took a deep breath. "I know you're not asleep."

Michiru opened her eyes and sat down on her bed to look at her girlfriend. "What?"

"Can we talk?"

"We're already talking..." _"How does it feel ah?"_"What is it?"

"Touché. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't mean ...well I do not regret telling you I love you. It's ok if you don't feel the same way, but I didn't appreciate you ignoring my feelings"

"_Do what Rika told you to...calm down and talk to her, what's the worst that can happen?__"_I'm sorry Haruka I ...I was scared, surprised, but I appreciate it. In fact I...I love you too."

Haruka looked surprised at Michiru. Was she for real? Was she just feeling guilty? Michiru noticed the doubt on Haruka's eyes. She got up from her bed and reached the blonde, and then standing on her tips she kissed her softly. "It's not guilt, I love you Haruka I do. I don't care if it's too soon or that we just started dating I don't mind...I love you"

"I... I love you too"

"Oh, thank you..." Michiru giggled and Haruka gave her a stern look. "Ha I'm just kidding! Now who doesn't have a sense of humor?" Haruka wiped her fears away for now, she decided she'll live the moment. She grabbed the smaller girl by the waist and led her to the closest bed. Then started kissing her from head to toes...

"Haruka..." She moaned

"Yes?"

"This is Larisa's bed..."

"Oh...kiss good bye rule number one then..."

(Rika is evil! Worse...she's smart... review if you wish to find out her master plan to break them apart ah and find out why is Usagi so upset...review!)


	24. Chapter 24: Just friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon stuff at all, just this lovely story.

Thanks so much for your reviews.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 24: Just friends

Michiru walked down the hall and knocked on the last door to the right. She had actually only been once here before and it was to pull a prank so she was not feeling confident. Usagi opened the door, she looked half asleep, her eyes were a bit puffy and the buns of her hair looked messed up.

"Sorry, did I wake you up Usagi? You do realize is just 5 p.m. though, right?"

The blonde girl smiled at her. "I was taking a nap Michiru, but don't worry, what can I do for you?"

"Is Amy here? I need to check a few details of the Literature assignment with her."

"No, I guess she's on the library."

"Ok and what about Rei?"

The blonde twitched for a moment, Michiru was not sure but for a moment she felt Usagi was tense. "I don't know where she is"

"Ok then I'll leave you to your nap then...ah are you sure you're ok? You look a bit pale and since you were recently ill maybe..."

"I'm fine, but thanks, it's just a heartache" Usagi bitted her lip, she had said too much.

Michiru raised an eyebrow, so Usagi was dating someone? She was curious. "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it'll help..."

Usagi sighed; she just couldn't spill her feelings about Rei to the High School Queen who also happened to hate her girlfriend, on the other hand who she had to talk to? "Ok, come in please..."

Michiru step inside, the room was not very different to the one she shared with Lara and Ruka. Three beds: of course the bed full of tissues and candy wrappers must be Usagi's one, the stuffed animals and the absence of books ran her out too. The one perfectly made bed had to be Amy's, there was a ton of books on her bookcase. And of course the bed with the red quilt was Rei's. Michiru was a bit surprised to find on the top if it the small red cushion she had once made for the girl's birthday.

"Take a seat Michi, oh not in Amy's! She'll scream at me...here sit down in my bed"

Michiru nodded, then she sat down next to the blonde who immediately started crying. "Usagi, what's wrong dear?"

"Michiru have...have you ever been in love?" Michiru looked into the sky blue eyes, she nodded. "Is just that I'm in love with...this person and well 'he' loves me back but...I think 'he' has feelings for some other girl."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well 'he' spends a lot of time around this girl and well I'm sure she's...well I'm sure she likes my 'boyfriend' type... I'm not quite sure if I'm making myself clear."

"Are your boyfriend and this girl close then?"

"Practically best friends, they spent a lot of time together and I'm jealous"

"Has your boyfriend acted suspicious, I mean, showing late, cancelling dates...stuff like that?" The blonde shook her head. "Ah, have you tried to talk to this girl? Maybe she even has a boyfriend and they are just friends"

"No... But is a feeling, have you ever experienced it? It's like an omen... I know she has feelings...I mean...I just know."

"So this girl has feelings for your boyfriend?"

"No, I mean, 'he' has feelings for her, I don't know...oh I feel so miserable, this jealousy is killing me" The small blonde burst into tears again. Michiru felt sorry for her and held her.

"Usagi maybe you're overreacting, why don't you talk things out with your boyfriend?"

"Is just that...oh..."

Michiru wasn't sure what she should do so she just held the crying Usagi for maybe 10 minutes until the door got opened, Rei came inside looking cautious, when she saw the scene in front of her she froze. "Is everything alright?"

The blonde looked up to found her girlfriend looking a bit annoyed. Michiru let her go and stood up. "Usagi darling I have to go now, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. Rei I came here to give you my part of the Literature assignment. So here" Michiru handed the papers to Rei who nodded without looking away from the crying blonde. "Well good bye and Usagi, think about what we talk ok?" The blonde nodded and Michiru then walked to the door and stepped out.

Rei looked at Usagi still sitting on her bed. "What was that?"

"What?"

"Why the hell where you crying in Michiru's arms?"

"I was crying because you're cheating on me and I needed a hug!"

"For the thousand time I'm not cheating on you with Haruka! She's just my friend!"

"Right! She's so lesbian! I know you like her!"

"Usagi I wouldn't dare! What about you and Michiru huh?"

The blonde stood up looking raging. "What the hell are you talking about? Michiru? That's the best excuse you found to change the subject? You're the one screwing around with that blonde tomboy!"

"Haruka and I are just friends! Just friends! She has a girlfriend for God's sake!"

"Ha! Good one! And who's this mysterious girlfriend ah? Who? Think fast Hino! What are you making up this time? Who?"

"Michiru!"

-o-o-

Michiru walked down to the library, her soft steps echoing on the cobblestones, when she turned around a corner she ran into Rika.

"Hi kitten"

"Ah good evening Rika"

"I've been looking for a moment to talk to you alone, I wanted to ask you: how are you? Are things better with Tenoh?" Michiru nodded the week was almost over and there hadn't been a single incident. "Great then. Well I'm off before your girl shows up"

"Ah, it's ok you can walk with me there's no harm on that"

"Ok" Rika smiled, she knew the moment Haruka see them chatting she'll freak out. "Are you sure? Does your girlfriend allow you to talk to me?"

"Allows? What is she? My owner? Of course I can talk to you, we're well...friends I guess... is not like I am cheating"

"_It's so easy to talk you into things kitten"_ "Are you sure? Because I don't wish to fight anymore, I believe she'll freak out if she sees us together."

"I'll talk to her, of course, friends is all we are going to be Rika, this better not be some kind of plan"

"No, friends is fine"

"Ok then..."

-o-o-

"What were you doing talking to that bitch?"

Michiru raised one of her royal eyebrows looking at her girlfriend. "First lower your tone I can hear you perfectly fine so there's no need to scream, second stop looking at me as if I was cheating or something ,and third there's a perfect explanation for that, Rika and I had a talk the other day she told me she'll step aside, away from us. Now we're just friends"

"Just friends my ass! All she wants is to get into your pants"

"Haruka! Stop talking to me like that, what now? I cannot have any friends?"

"Not friends which I hate"

"Is that so? Fine I won't talk to her anymore if you stop talking to Rei"

"What? What does Rei has to do with any of these?"

"Well you have friends I don't like ...that I hate"

"You don't hate her! You just want to win this discussion like you always do! It's not fair; Rika is your ex, besides you said you didn't like her anymore"

"And I don't, she's a selfish egomaniac bitch...but I believe everyone deserves a second chance"

"Well now you're so full of... that's a lie! You never gave Rei a second chance, let's do this: you give Rei a second chance and then you and little Miss Peppermint can be friends again"

Michiru pressed her lips together. "This is not a negotiation, I don't mind you being friends with whoever you wish, I'll be friends with Rika if I want to!"

"But I don't want to Michi! Please..."

"Haruka trust me, if she crosses the line anytime you can kill her... this is just an innocent thing"

"Michi..." Haruka moaned in defeat she just couldn't cave on this one, Rika was dangerous, how could she not see it? However the smaller girl came closer and started nibbling her ear. "But baby..."

"Come on Ruka, If she makes a move I'll kill her myself"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Michiru slide her hands through the flat abdomen of her lover as she gently untied the lace of her sweatpants. Haruka kissed her on the lips with lust.

"Just... think about what I said about Rei, she deserves her second chance too"

"Ok I'll think about it..." The two rolled in bed kissing each other with passion, for now anything else mattered...

(The plot thickens no? Now just to make it spicier I'll tell you what some of you have already figure out: Michiru doesn't knows Rei is a lesbian...no she doesn't...Review if you want more!)


	25. Chapter 25: Put me down!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon stuff at all, just this lovely story.

Thanks so much for your reviews.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 24: Just friends

Michiru walked down the hall and knocked on the last door to the right. She had actually only been once here before and it was to pull a prank so she was not feeling confident. Usagi opened the door, she looked half asleep, her eyes were a bit puffy and the buns of her hair looked messed up.

"Sorry, did I wake you up Usagi? You do realize is just 5 p.m. though, right?"

The blonde girl smiled at her. "I was taking a nap Michiru, but don't worry, what can I do for you?"

"Is Amy here? I need to check a few details of the Literature assignment with her."

"No, I guess she's on the library."

"Ok and what about Rei?"

The blonde twitched for a moment, Michiru was not sure but for a moment she felt Usagi was tense. "I don't know where she is"

"Ok then I'll leave you to your nap then...ah are you sure you're ok? You look a bit pale and since you were recently ill maybe..."

"I'm fine, but thanks, it's just a heartache" Usagi bitted her lip, she had said too much.

Michiru raised an eyebrow, so Usagi was dating someone? She was curious. "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it'll help..."

Usagi sighed; she just couldn't spill her feelings about Rei to the High School Queen who also happened to hate her girlfriend, on the other hand who she had to talk to? "Ok, come in please..."

Michiru step inside, the room was not very different to the one she shared with Lara and Ruka. Three beds: of course the bed full of tissues and candy wrappers must be Usagi's one, the stuffed animals and the absence of books ran her out too. The one perfectly made bed had to be Amy's, there was a ton of books on her bookcase. And of course the bed with the red quilt was Rei's. Michiru was a bit surprised to find on the top if it the small red cushion she had once made for the girl's birthday.

"Take a seat Michi, oh not in Amy's! She'll scream at me...here sit down in my bed"

Michiru nodded, then she sat down next to the blonde who immediately started crying. "Usagi, what's wrong dear?"

"Michiru have...have you ever been in love?" Michiru looked into the sky blue eyes, she nodded. "Is just that I'm in love with...this person and well 'he' loves me back but...I think 'he' has feelings for some other girl."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well 'he' spends a lot of time around this girl and well I'm sure she's...well I'm sure she likes my 'boyfriend' type... I'm not quite sure if I'm making myself clear."

"Are your boyfriend and this girl close then?"

"Practically best friends, they spent a lot of time together and I'm jealous"

"Has your boyfriend acted suspicious, I mean, showing late, cancelling dates...stuff like that?" The blonde shook her head. "Ah, have you tried to talk to this girl? Maybe she even has a boyfriend and they are just friends"

"No... But is a feeling, have you ever experienced it? It's like an omen... I know she has feelings...I mean...I just know."

"So this girl has feelings for your boyfriend?"

"No, I mean, 'he' has feelings for her, I don't know...oh I feel so miserable, this jealousy is killing me" The small blonde burst into tears again. Michiru felt sorry for her and held her.

"Usagi maybe you're overreacting, why don't you talk things out with your boyfriend?"

"Is just that...oh..."

Michiru wasn't sure what she should do so she just held the crying Usagi for maybe 10 minutes until the door got opened, Rei came inside looking cautious, when she saw the scene in front of her she froze. "Is everything alright?"

The blonde looked up to found her girlfriend looking a bit annoyed. Michiru let her go and stood up. "Usagi darling I have to go now, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. Rei I came here to give you my part of the Literature assignment. So here" Michiru handed the papers to Rei who nodded without looking away from the crying blonde. "Well good bye and Usagi, think about what we talk ok?" The blonde nodded and Michiru then walked to the door and stepped out.

Rei looked at Usagi still sitting on her bed. "What was that?"

"What?"

"Why the hell where you crying in Michiru's arms?"

"I was crying because you're cheating on me and I needed a hug!"

"For the thousand time I'm not cheating on you with Haruka! She's just my friend!"

"Right! She's so lesbian! I know you like her!"

"Usagi I wouldn't dare! What about you and Michiru huh?"

The blonde stood up looking raging. "What the hell are you talking about? Michiru? That's the best excuse you found to change the subject? You're the one screwing around with that blonde tomboy!"

"Haruka and I are just friends! Just friends! She has a girlfriend for God's sake!"

"Ha! Good one! And who's this mysterious girlfriend ah? Who? Think fast Hino! What are you making up this time? Who?"

"Michiru!"

-o-o-

Michiru walked down to the library, her soft steps echoing on the cobblestones, when she turned around a corner she ran into Rika.

"Hi kitten"

"Ah good evening Rika"

"I've been looking for a moment to talk to you alone, I wanted to ask you: how are you? Are things better with Tenoh?" Michiru nodded the week was almost over and there hadn't been a single incident. "Great then. Well I'm off before your girl shows up"

"Ah, it's ok you can walk with me there's no harm on that"

"Ok" Rika smiled, she knew the moment Haruka see them chatting she'll freak out. "Are you sure? Does your girlfriend allow you to talk to me?"

"Allows? What is she? My owner? Of course I can talk to you, we're well...friends I guess... is not like I am cheating"

"_It's so easy to talk you into things kitten"_ "Are you sure? Because I don't wish to fight anymore, I believe she'll freak out if she sees us together."

"I'll talk to her, of course, friends is all we are going to be Rika, this better not be some kind of plan"

"No, friends is fine"

"Ok then..."

-o-o-

"What were you doing talking to that bitch?"

Michiru raised one of her royal eyebrows looking at her girlfriend. "First lower your tone I can hear you perfectly fine so there's no need to scream, second stop looking at me as if I was cheating or something ,and third there's a perfect explanation for that, Rika and I had a talk the other day she told me she'll step aside, away from us. Now we're just friends"

"Just friends my ass! All she wants is to get into your pants"

"Haruka! Stop talking to me like that, what now? I cannot have any friends?"

"Not friends which I hate"

"Is that so? Fine I won't talk to her anymore if you stop talking to Rei"

"What? What does Rei has to do with any of these?"

"Well you have friends I don't like ...that I hate"

"You don't hate her! You just want to win this discussion like you always do! It's not fair; Rika is your ex, besides you said you didn't like her anymore"

"And I don't, she's a selfish egomaniac bitch...but I believe everyone deserves a second chance"

"Well now you're so full of... that's a lie! You never gave Rei a second chance, let's do this: you give Rei a second chance and then you and little Miss Peppermint can be friends again"

Michiru pressed her lips together. "This is not a negotiation, I don't mind you being friends with whoever you wish, I'll be friends with Rika if I want to!"

"But I don't want to Michi! Please..."

"Haruka trust me, if she crosses the line anytime you can kill her... this is just an innocent thing"

"Michi..." Haruka moaned in defeat she just couldn't cave on this one, Rika was dangerous, how could she not see it? However the smaller girl came closer and started nibbling her ear. "But baby..."

"Come on Ruka, If she makes a move I'll kill her myself"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Michiru slide her hands through the flat abdomen of her lover as she gently untied the lace of her sweatpants. Haruka kissed her on the lips with lust.

"Just... think about what I said about Rei, she deserves her second chance too"

"Ok I'll think about it..." The two rolled in bed kissing each other with passion, for now anything else mattered...

(The plot thickens no? Now just to make it spicier I'll tell you what some of you have already figure out: Michiru doesn't knows Rei is a lesbian...no she doesn't...Review if you want more!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any related characters to Sailor Moon…honestly if I stop saying it will they kick me out of fanfiction? Oh Lord!

Thanks for your reviews, but...I want some more! Was it because it's Sunday? Where are my reviews people! Please...believe me I need them, cheer me up.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 25: Put me down!

Michiru came out of the showers and got dressed as quickly as possible, Haruka told her that if they hurry they could still catch the late show at the movies. It was Friday again and a whole weekend was ahead of them, Michiru couldn't wait.

She was about to exit the locker room when she ran into Usagi. The blonde was all shaky.

"Hi Usagi, are you looking for Amy? She just left like two minutes ago"

"No...I was wondering if we can talk"

Michiru took a deep breath, she was actually in a hurry. "I..."

"Just five minutes, I promise" Michiru looked at the blonde again, she seemed too upset to refuse. So she nodded

"Ok, what is it dear?"

"I just want to ask you a question but...I need you to promise me you'll answer the truth and nothing else, can you do that for me?"

Michiru placed her gym bag down, this seemed a bit serious. "Ok, I promise...what is it?"

Usagi looked at the beautiful girl in front of her, suddenly she began having doubts about this, and what if she got all mad at her? What if she destroyed her reputation just as she did with Rei's?...but on the other hand the doubt was eating her out, if Rei was lying about this what other lies could she possibly had told her? She had been trying to find the guts to ask Michiru about this for weeks, it was now or never...

"I need to know if is true that you're Haruka Tenoh's girlfriend" For a brief second Michiru felt her heart stopped beating, the blood ran off her face she looked pale as a sheet. She wanted to speak but she had gone mute. If Usagi knew, that meant the whole school would know in just a matter of minutes, but then why was she here asking her? Was she looking for confirmation perhaps? Or maybe she was just enjoying her misery... "Please Michiru I must know if this is true"

After a huge struggle against her panic Michiru manage to speak again. "Who told you this?"

"So is true then?"

Michiru came closer to the blonde, she was taller and stronger so she didn't need much to intimidate her, Usagi walked back a few steps until she rose a line of lockers with her back. "W-h-o t-o-l-d y-o-u t-h-i-s! And don't lie to me!"

"Don't get upset, I'm not telling anyone, so is true then? Yes?"

"Usagi you have five seconds to tell me who told you this and why are you here asking me!"

"Rei told me..."

Michiru clenched her fists with anger. _"That whore! Again! I told you Haruka didn't I?"_ Completely ignoring the shaky and almost crying Usagi , Michiru turned around and after grabbing her gym bag she exited the lockers. "_Someone is going to pay for this!"_

-o-o-

Haruka closed her eyes with pleasure thinking of the fabulous weekend ahead of her, suddenly someone slapped her on the back of the neck. "Hey!"

She turned to look at Rei laughing at her. "Hi dreamer, having sinful thoughts? Shame on you! This is a lady's school!" The dark headed girl took a sit next to her still giggling. "Weren't you suppose to be already on the way to another all romance weekend?"

"Michiru is on the pool, according to my math she'll be ready to leave anytime soon"

"So how's your girl's new friendship with the wicked witch of the spice?"

"Good one! I should remember that one for the next time she tries to be all friendly with me, she's such an hypocrite, she's like 'let's be friends' ah...it's disgusting, how come Michiru be so naive? Paprika is taking advantage over Michiru being such a sweet, gentle and delicate girl..."

"Ok if you say so...hey looks like your sweet and delicate girl is coming right over..."

Michiru spotted the two friends ahead and walked to them with quick and steady step, once she was in front of them she dumped her gym bag and looking furious she pointed at Haruka. "I told you!"

Haruka looking puzzled raised her arms. "What Michi?"

"Oh don't 'Michi' me! And where the hell do you think you're going Raven?" Rei feeling a bit out of placed had discretely stood up and was about to walk away when she felt Michiru´s long arm grabbing her by her long hair.

"Ouch! Let me go Kaioh!"

Haruka stood up too looking upset. "Michiru! Let her go, what's wrong with you?"

"She is what's wrong with me! I told you she couldn't keep a secret didn't I? She told again!"

"I did not!" Rei managed to free herself from Michiru's grip and face the raging queen.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Haruka tried to break them apart but it was too late Michiru seemed to forgot she was a lady and well, Rei too. Michiru jumped over Rei and they both landed on the floor. Haruka was horrified. "Stop it! Michiru! Rei!"

Perhaps anyone would think that two fighting belles is a fun thing to watch, however Haruka was anything but thrilled. Michiru and Rei were both putting a good fight, Michiru had Rei's hair on one hand and Rei had Michiru's one too. Since Michiru was on top of Rei Haruka made a desperate move. She grabbed her girlfriend by the waist and lifted her up; breaking the fight.

"Put me down!" Michiru was very pissed off now, she wanted Haruka to put her on the floor to start hitting her too, she felt so full of rage, she had wanted to believe Rei was capable of changing and that Haruka was right about her, but she had told everyone, it was hell all over again. "I said put me down!"

Haruka placed her over her shoulder, she was kicking and screaming literally. Rei stood up from the floor wiping blood of her lips. "Are you ok?" The black haired girl nodded. She couldn't believe she had actually fighted Michiru back, it was just that she always thought the worst of her and she was getting tired of just letting things go, why Michiru never listen to her explanations?

"Put me down Tenoh!"

"NO!" She looked apologetically at Rei. "We're sorry Rei, I'll see you on Monday..."

"I'm not sorry! Put me down Haruka. I swear if you don't put me down I'm going to kick your ass too!"

Rei nodded again and saw Haruka walking away holding Michiru over her shoulder, she felt sorry for her friend Michiru was definetly not done fighting.

-o-o-

Haruka thanked God they got to the garage without being seen, it was late so must of the students where gone already Michiru at least had stopped screaming. When they got to Haruka's convertible she finally put her down.

Michiru stood in front of her for a moment and then she slapped her. Haruka instinctively slapped her back. "Calm Down Michiru! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You hit me!" Michiru looked appalled, she touched her cheek.

"You hit me first! Stop acting like a ...damn! I don't know you, what happened?"

Michiru took a deep breath, she felt the rage evaporating from her blood, she also began to feel the scratches on her cheek aching. "Fine, I'll tell you, YOUR friend Rei was nice enough to tell everyone we're dating"

"Everyone? She screamed it out loud or something?"

"I'm in no mood for your jokes! She told Usagi and everyone knows she's a gossiper, ergo by Monday everyone would now, you think that's a minor offense? You should have let me finish her out" Haruka smiled, well at least it wasn't as bad as she had expected. "What are you laughing at? You think I cannot bring down your pathetic little friend? I can take you too!"

"In that state I don't doubt it... Listen Michi, Usagi is not telling anyone"

"Ha! Forgive me if I doubt on that one"

"She's not telling because Rei told her as an intimate confession...because she's her girlfriend"

"WHAT?" Michiru felt as if a giant bucket of water had being poured over her.

"You heard me... Usagi is Rei's girlfriend..."

"Are you...you're not lying are you?" The blonde shook her head Michiru seemed about to faint.

"I think is safe to say you owe Rei an apology...a good one..."

Michiru nodded still confused, Haruka led her to her car and let her in. "Come on let's go we can still catch that movie..."

(Oh as a good friend of mine would say 'that was not ladylike...' oh but it was fun wasn't it? Let me tell you that on next chapter Michiru is apologizing to Rei but...there's also a dark twist coming ahead so review if you want more!)


	26. Chapter 26: Second chance

Thanks for your reviews guys. Really... they fuel me.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 26: Second chance

Michiru felt very much ashamed, how had she managed to forget all her manners in just a few seconds? Fighting like a cat with Rei? Was she going crazy or something? So Rei was a lesbian too...that was a shock, Michiru felt even sorrier now because now Usagi's words make much sense, she was jealous of Haruka and if she found out Haruka had a girlfriend of her own she'll be more relaxed...

She felt so guilty that even after spending a great night with Haruka – who was actually very comprehensive of her disgraceful behavior- she was unable to sleep. She had to apologize to Rei...and not just because she almost break her teeth but cause she had been acting irrational with her for many years now. If Rei was gay then there was probably a good explanation to what had happened years ago, and she wanted to find out... she wanted Rei back cause even though she denied it, she missed her a lot...

Monday came soon, too soon for Michiru. She knew she had to apologize to Rei but she couldn't find a way, when she asked Haruka how to do it the blonde gave her a dirty look and said to her 'You're on your own Michiru' Ok. So she had made her bed and was supposed to sleep on it...

"Hi" Rika walked to her, Michiru sighed, she wished she could have some alone time to think this a bit through.

"Hi"

"Having a bad day? You look upset"

"Is...Oh nothing ..."

"Oh God what happened to your face? Was it Tenoh?"

Michiru touched her cheek."NO!" Michiru looked at Rika who seemed appalled. "I got into a little fight with Rei...that's all"

Rika smirked, she wondered why did the two ex friends had fight over...maybe... "Is Haruka fooling around with Rei perhaps?"

Michiru opened her blue eyes surprised. Rika knew? "You knew Rei is..."

Rika noticed she had said too much, she had to make some damage control. "She is? I mean I assumed it since they spent so much time together...I'll be jealous if I were you"

"Rei and Haruka? Ha...you're not serious..."

Rika smiled mysteriously. "If you say so... so why did you fight over then?"

"Is not important anymore, Rika I have to go find Rei so I'll catch up with you later ok?"

"Sure kitten anytime, I'm here for you"

"Thanks" Michiru walked away smiling, she now knew what was the right thing to do Haruka was right if she had been able to forgive Rika she must do the same with Rei, she was giving her a second chance, hopefully Rei would do the same...

-o-o-

Haruka found Rei on the shooting range; she saw her friend was sitting on the floor crying, concerned she approached her.

"Rei?" Rei looked up to find Haruka. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"She dumped me!"

"Usagi?" The raven haired girl nodded. "What happened?"

"She said we cannot be together until I figure out what are my feelings for..."

"For whom?"

Rei looked into the green eyes feeling ashamed. "You"

Haruka raised her eyebrows surprised, so this was the root of all the fights between them? "But... why didn't you tell her you have no feelings for me Rei, I can talk to her..."

"It's just that..." Haruka kneeled next to her, she caressed the long black hair softly, she just hated to see girls cry.

"What?"

"I...I'm not sure I have no feelings for you..." Rei almost whispered but that didn't eliminate the shocking reaction on Haruka, she almost fell down with surprise

"Rei...you don't know what you're saying..."

Rei looked at her with her deep black eyes sparkling, she placed her face closer to her, so close Haruka could feel the warm breath of the fire senshi. "But I do...I'm fond of you, I don't know if maybe...maybe..." And that's when it happened... their lips got pressed together into a brief but very real kiss, Haruka pulled away a bit shocked...

Michiru cleared her throat and both of them turned to see her; she was standing a few feet away from them, her face unreadable.

"Michi..." Rei placed a hand on her lips, what had she done?

Haruka jumped off the ground and faced Michiru who still stood calmed in front of her. "Michiru this is not..."

Michiru looked at her heartbreaker with misbelieve, she slowly raised an eyebrow. "...what I think? You're honesty pulling that out? Weren't you two kissing? Because that's what I saw and I'm not insane or blind..."

"I can explain it..." Haruka felt she was about to cry, all she could found into her lover eyes was a mixture of pain and hate.

"It was my fault Michiru, Haruka did nothing..." Michiru took a deep breath and the sighed; she looked at both of the girls standing in front of her wishing she was somewhere else, anywhere else...

She extended her arm with her palm opened asking for silence. Then she found the courage to talk. "I came here to say something and that's what I'm doing... Rei I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit you the other day, that was irrational and stupid of me, and I'm deeply sorry, but I'm also sorry about what I said of you, I broke a promise and that has no excuse, I hope you'll find a way to forgive me for all the pain I put you through. From this moment on the war between us, is over..." Michiru looked at Haruka with disgust. Then she looked back at Rei who seemed utterly surprised. "I thought I owed you much but..." Michiru pointed her finger at Haruka as if she weren't there; as if she was a thing ... "We're even now. You can have her. As for you Haruka, never speak to me again"

Michiru turned around holding the tears that fight to run down her face, she walked away not minding Haruka's voice calling her back, she was wrong, she had never been heartbroken before, because this pain she felt was feeling couldn't be stood twice...

"Michiru!" Haruka tried to run after her but Rei stopped her.

"Let her chill Haruka now you won't get anywhere ..."

"She's..." A tear...a hot burning tear ran down her now dead eyes.

"I'm sorry Haruka ..."

-o-o-

"How did you know I was here?"

"I know you too well..."

"Is that so...wait are you crying? What happened kitten?"

Michiru looked into Rika's very green eyes. "We broke up"

"Sorry to hear it..." _"Right..."_

"Don't lie; I know you're happy Rika, you're an egocentric, selfish, evil bitch..."Rika stopped smiling; she was confused, especially when the smaller girl walked closer to her."But..."

"But? There's more?"

"But you're MY egocentric, selfish, evil bitch, and at least I know your flaws and I know you won't deceive me..."

Rika smiled, this was Christmas day. She took Michiru by the waist and brought her closer, then she leaned and kissed the aqua haired girl.

"_What have I done..."_Michiru closed her eyes and let Rika kissed her with a kiss that had no content for her that if anything make her feel emptier...

(Oh don't kill me! Please! Risella put that gun down...ha so what a twist right? Oh teenagers can be so explosive no? Well now that things have changed so much do you wish to know how I'm going to give a happy ending to this mess? Well ...review...)


	27. Chapter 27: Twice is just stupid

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters related to Sailor Moon or any other trade mark. I just own this story.

Thanks so much for your reviews. Thanks for not sending explosives emails too... please Devil put the bazooka down and Riss oh don't make that evil laugh nothing good ever comes out of it... thanks again.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 27: Twice is just stupid

"Lara have you seen Michiru?" Lara looked at Haruka who seemed very upset and shook her head.

"No, why? What happened Haruka? Another fight with Rei?"

"Yes, ah no... I need to talk to her...she's...upset"

Lara lifted an eyebrow and looked at Haruka with questioning eyes. "Michiru? What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?"

"Because you look guilty... tell me what happened Tenoh?"

"It's hard to explain..."

"Uhu...go on..."

"Ok but promise me you won't scream at me until I'm done..."

"Mmmm...ok"

-o-o-

Michiru decided that she needed a shower, who cared if the weather was cold enough to freeze the water at night? She just needed a shower right now...

The flowing hot water showered her aching body, she had stayed under the water spurt for over 20 minutes now, trying to cry without results, she felt she needed to let this pain inside of her flow but somehow she just couldn't. Michiru felt so betrayed, everyone she knew, everyone she trusted eventually deceived her... Haruka...how could she done something like that? She was tired...so tired she just wanted to sit down, melt and go down the drain along with the water, to simply never make a choice again...

"Is everything alright in there?"

The worried female voice surprised her; Michiru realized she was sitting on the shower floor. "Yes"

"Michiru is that you? It's me...Setsuna Meioh"

"I'm fine...thanks" Her voice sounded broken, Michiru wished she could fake a bit better right now.

"You've been in there half an hour Michiru..."

Michiru took a deep breath and shut off the water, she took a minute to grab the towel and get out of the shower. "Everything's fine Setsuna"

The girl standing in front of her gave her a long and silent look, her dark eyes deep as the night. She nodded and Michiru thought she'll walk away but all of the sudden she gave her a hug, a small one that just lasted a few seconds but that left her surprised. "Good Night Michiru"

"Good night...Hey... what was that for?"

The taller girl looked at her and smiled mysteriously. "You looked like you needed one, if you need to talk you know where to find me, but believe me Michiru tripping over a rock once is bad luck, twice is just stupid." And with that she turned and walked away. Michiru stood there confused, Setsuna knew nothing about her how could she possibly give her an advice that sounded so precise?

-o-o-

"Michi, where have you been? Haruka is looking all over for you! You skipped dinner again, you're not eating properly, and do you know what happens when you don't balance your meals? "Lara went silent, she noticed Michiru different, it was not the fact of her wet hair in this incredibly cold weather or the fact that she wasn't even looking at her, it was a vibe coming from her."Michi? What's wrong?"

Michiru raised her eyes to meet Larisa's amber ones. "Nothing, I'm tired, good night"

"It's only nine o'clock... Michiru I know what happened..." Lara had wished Michiru would come straight to tell her what Haruka had already told her, but since the Sea Senshi was not talking she was putting the subject on the table.

"She told you?" Lara nodded. Michiru closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. "Then you know exactly why I don't want to talk about it, and why I'm not speaking to her anymore."

"But...Michi everyone can make a mistake..."

"You didn't saw what I did Lara, please drop the subject, besides I'm over it already"

Lara looked at Michi with questioning eyes, she was listening to Michiru but somehow she didn't sound sincere. "I'm back with Paprika"

"You what?" The two roommates hadn't realized that the door was opened, Haruka stood still outside holding the doorknob, she was petrified. Lara looking incredibly uncomfortable walked to the door.

"I'll leave you two alone now..." And she fled. Michiru didn't even bother to turn and face Haruka; she leaned to open her bed ready to sleep.

"Is it true?" Haruka closed the door behind her, her fists clenched. "Talk to me"

Michiru turned around looking cold. "I'm not discussing my private life with you Tenoh, but if you're so interested in minding other people business then YES you heard right, Rika and I are back together" Michiru had to pull all the strength she got left to sound so cool, even though she felt her insides melting and the left pieces of her heart breaking.

In two steps Haruka reached Michiru, her breathing was agitated and she needed to control herself not to grab the smaller girl and shake her until she broke. "Michiru, I'm sorry...I know you won't believe me but that kiss wasn't meant to happen, I was not cheating on you...you have to believe me"

Michiru for a moment felt like caving, Haruka sounded honestly sorry, but when she closed her eyes to give it a second thought she found the images of that kiss playing over and over in her head. "I saw you kissing her"

"But...I didn't want to; I swear I have no feelings for her other than a friendly affection"

Lies, all lies, she saw them and thinking it through she was not the only one who knew, Rika had pointed out that same morning, that and Usagi's constant jealousy, it was all so clear..."Stop lying! I hate lies you know it well! Everyone knew you were having an affair...Usagi knew, Good God even Rika knew... you like her!"

"Usagi is a jealous and irrational person and Rika...she's just the World's greatest bitch!"

"Save it! And you're wrong: the World's greatest bitch is your new girlfriend Rei!"

"She's not my girlfriend and don't call her that"

"See? You're defending her! Always defending her, always on her damn side! Oh, go to hell Haruka! I don't wish to discuss this anymore, besides something nice came out of it anyway" Haruka looked confused at the raging beauty in front of her. "Yeah, I found out Rika is the smartest choice for me..."

Haruka was a patient person but hearing her saying this boiled her blood. "Rika is a monster"

"At least she's not a cheater!"

"I am not a cheater"

"You're a cheater and a liar!" Michiru was beyond herself, her deep sea eyes full of fury.

"And you're irrational and selfish!"

Michiru felt so hurt, she just wanted to say or do something to hurt Haruka as much as she had hurt her, to let her know how this burn in her chest, this excruciating pain felt like..."Yeah? Well at least I'm not a stupid dyke who dresses like a boy although she knows she'll always lack of what it takes!" Michiru covered her mouth, she had crossed the line.

Haruka looked like she wanted to hit her, but she didn't move, she messed her hair with one hand and looking at her with her now frozen green eyes replied. "You know what Michiru? Giving it a second thought I'm glad you're back with Rika...You two deserve each other, you're alike; you're both ashamed of who you really are, and it's now because you're lesbians is cause you're both heartless bitches."

Michiru felt on the verge of tears but she held her iced expression, she knew she had hurt Haruka too much and her backfire was not unexpected. "Stay away from me Haruka"

"I wouldn't touch you with a 10 feet stick"

-o-o-

Michiru went to sleep that night wishing she'll be anywhere else, she kept hearing Haruka's words in her head wondering if they might be true if maybe it was not that everyone deceived her, that perhaps she simply was not worth the shot cause she was selfish, and mean...

"_Heartless I'm not Haruka ...believe me it hurts enough to know it's there..."_

(I know...everyone hates the bath author...poor Haruka, damn Michi...yeah...well are you still interested in knowing what's coming next? Review...)


	28. Chapter 28: Am I that stupid?

Disclaimer: I don't own any related characters to Sailor Moon…Believe me if I did I'll force Naoko to make another series.

Thanks for your reviews and…sorry? I guess my broken heart likes company… anyway thanks for keep on reading and reviewing.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 28: Am I that stupid?

"This is unbearable!" Lara slammed her books on the table looking raging; she sat down in front of Mina who looked at her amused.

"What happened Pinky?"

"Don't call me Pinky, Blondie!"

"Uh…someone has PMS"

"It is not that! Haruka and Michiru are driving me crazy" Larisa sat down sighing; things between her roommates were worse every moment.

"Why? I'm not even sure why they are fighting, not that I care. I hate that blonde"

Lara sighed again, she was not telling Mina that Haruka had broke Michiru's heart and that Michiru was acting like a complete and total bitch lately, three days had gone by and things weren't improving. "How would I know?"

"Mh…I don't believe you, but its ok I'll ask Michiru later, hey there she comes"

Michiru walked into the dinner room looking furious, actually she looked that way most of the time now, Rika was next to her smiling.

"Morning girls"

"Morning" Rika sat down next to Michiru who hadn't spoke yet.

"Is everything ok Michiru?"

"Yes" Michiru stood up and went to grab a tray, unluckily so did Rei.

"Michiru can I have a word with you?" Rei had being mortified over the last days, she had apologize to Haruka like a million time and even though Haruka said it was ok and that probably she made he a favor, Rei knew she was heartbroken.

Michiru looked at Rei with annoyance. "No"

"Please"

"Look Rei I said I was not fighting with you any longer, not that we'll become friends... so no, why don't you go and sit down with your 'boyfriend'?

"Just … talk to me, all I ask is five minutes Michiru, you owe me"

"I don't owe you anything… "Michiru sighed, Rei looked so sad."Ok fine! After lunch, in the shooting range but it's not going to change anything"

"Thanks" Rei walked away after that and Michiru came back to her table, she sat down next to Rika looking still in a bad mood, after Mina and Larisa left, Rika asked her sternly. "Was she bothering you Michi?"

"No" Rika looked at her unconvinced, she didn't like her new attitude, she was acting too cold, her usual sweet self was gone, Rika certainly didn't liked it at all.

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk after lunch to….you know"

Michiru looked at the redhead terrified. "I have stuff to do"

"It's been three days since we got back together and we have not had a single moment for ourselves."

"_And why do you think that's happening?"_ "I'll see what I can do" _"To keep your hands under control…"_Michiru hurried herself to get to the classroom, the main reason she kept seeing Rika was because every time Haruka looked at them together her jaw seemed about to crack, after thinking it through Michiru found Rika was not who she wanted either. She could barely stand the redhead; she had been a hothead, running to Paprika after getting mad at Haruka had been a huge mistake.

On top of that Michiru felt guilty now and she felt forced to give the redhead a second chance, she thought that despite the reasons for getting back with her it was not fair to play with Paprika's feelings, she just couldn't tell Rika 'I made a mistake I don't want you either, if you kiss me one more time I'm going to scream' nah…she wouldn't take it well and Michiru knew Rika had a much explosive temper than Haruka probably she won't restrain her desires of killing her.

"Psst…Michi" Michiru turned to look at Rika whispering.

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow is Friday so…your place or mine?"

"_Damn! Damn damn…you didn't think about that did you?"_"Ah…"

"Miss Kaioh! Am I interrupting your social life with my class?" The teacher's voice made Michiru jumped in her seat.

"No! I mean sorry Miss…" Michiru saw Haruka smiling. "_Why are you smiling at dumbass?"_ She gave Haruka a killer look and whispered to Rika."Yours"

Rika smiled brightly, Haruka meet her sight and Rika winked an eye to her then pointing at Michiru discretely and then back at her she made a sign to Haruka everyone could understand. Haruka's pencil broke…

-o-o-

Michiru finished her second tray of lunch under the amazed stare of Mina, Lara and Rika.

"Can I get you anything else Michi?"

"Maybe another pudding"

"I was being sarcastic! You're eating like a pig…" Minako could not believe Michiru was stuffing herself full of carbs, the idea was just horrifying.

"Mina! How rude….what she tried to say it's that you're maybe eating more than what you need…"

"You too? Lara you can eat a pound of chocolates in an hour"

"Yeah but not in every meal…"

Michiru looked at her friends annoyed; she looked at Rika who had been quiet so far. "What? You think I'm getting fat too Rika?"

Rika smiled she wasn't sure if a smart comment about Michiru's weight raising issue was the perfect way to start their romantic weekend together. "Ah…"

"Oh! I'm not fat! Anyway I have to go" Michiru stood up upset, now she was not only a damn mean selfish bitch she was also a fat one… fat… as if two miserable pounds could be considered overweight, and what if she had been eating her pain out? Stupid Haruka this was all her fault, now that she was depressed she was eating twice what she should and now she didn't jog in the mornings and no track and field training too… "_Stupid Haruka"_

_-o-o-_

"Michi wait!" Rika caught up with Michiru, the girl had forgotten her bag.

"Please Ruka I'm in a hurry"

Rika lifted an eyebrow with anger. "Ruka?"

"What? I said Rika..."

"No you didn't"

Michiru looked about to start crying, this was such a horrible day. "Don't pull off a fight, I have to go"

"Where are you going?"

Michiru looked at Rika; she was definitely pissed off with her. "Oh don't start; I'll be back in half an hour..."

-o-o-

"I was beginning to think you won't show up"

Michiru looked at Rei, why she was here? To hear more lies? More excuses? Who cared anyway? After what she had said and done to Haruka lately she wouldn't get back with her in a million years. "I'm in a hurry Rei, so what is it?" "_I have to go back to hear Rika screaming at me..."_ "Are you going to tell me Haruka never meant to kiss you? That she just couldn't stop you?"

"No. You know that already"

"I know those are lies... how could someone not refuse a kiss? Come on..."

"Be quiet Michiru. For once listen to what I have to say. Because today I'm telling you the truth you have been avoiding all this time."

-o-o-

"Get out my way Yunuen or I swear you'll regret it" Haruka was certainly in no mood to put up with Paprika.

"Oh, you really scare me Haruka... Don't get upset I just wanted to thank you for entertaining my girl while I was gone." Paprika smiled, her green eyes mocking the blonde.

"Fuck off"

"You mean 'fuck her' no? Because that's what I'm doing..." Haruka looked at Rika with killer eyes. "You want to hit me don't you? Don't restrain yourself come on, give it a try, this time I'm ready for you"

"I'm not getting into a catfight with you, I won't lower myself"

"Are you scared? How about a fair match? Just you and me in the ring"

"Is that what you want? Fine. When I'm done with you you'll need another nose job"

"You'll have bruises bigger than your mouth; I'll see you in an hour at the gym"

-o-o-

"Too much blabbing Rei, get to the point"

"Ok, but first you have to promise me you won't leave until I'm done and you won't talk either"

"Fine whatever"

"Ok, Michiru ..." Rei, hesitated, she had been holding this secret for so long, once she discovered Rika was playing with both of them she swore she'll never let Michiru knew, Kaioh had been hurt enough, but now she stood here seeing her make a great mistake and part of it was Rei's fault, she just couldn't let it happen. "Two years ago you were not the only one dating Rika...she was my girlfriend too..." Michiru's face went pale. "ah ah don't talk...I didn't knew she was playing with both of us... when I saw you that day I had an insight , I follow you to the woods to be sure... I was devastated Michiru, we had been dating for over a year..."

"_What? A year?"_

"I was so hurt I was stupid enough to trust this to someone that managed to let the whole school know. It is not an excuse, I should have known better but it happened. Rika is a cheater Michi she'll hurt you again if you let her."

Michiru felt a hot tear running down her cheek. "Why...why are you telling me this Rei...is this a lie?"

"No, I wish it was."

Michiru looked into Rei's black eyes, she knew the Raven haired girl wasn't lying, she knew she wouldn't lie to her. "Am I that stupid?"

"You're not stupid Michi..." Rei beat her own fear and got closer to her ex best friend, bringing her into a hug. A single tear quickly became an ocean of tears, Michiru felt like drowning.

She was lost, everything she believed in fall down to her feet. "Why? Why Rei?" Michiru clung to Rei and let her tears run free...she just couldn't believe in anyone…

(About time no? So what's Michiru doing now? She'll try to win Haruka back? Wait...has she forgive Haruka already? Oh... review if you want to find out)


	29. Chapter 29: Let me go!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, ok just the plot.

Thanks for your reviews. Now I'm thinking this fic would soon come to an end Oh are those tears in my eyes? but well I'll try to make a great ending so don't worry.

Now, please _Devil, Amnesia and Marrionette_ would you be so kind to raise your hands and put them where I can see them? Thanks... (at the very least you three can have a Haruka and Michiru's fans gun club...ha ha ha)

Sorry for de delay guys but I swear it was the site fault! well at least it's done now.

High School Queen

Chapter 29: Let me go!

Michiru cried for more than 20 minutes, Rei had being holding her all this time. "Michi, please don't cry...she's not worth it"

Michiru stood straight looking at Rei. "And who is it? Everyone I know is a cheater, a liar or worse"

"Don't be such a drama queen...mh...how about...ah me?" Michiru sent Rei such a dirty look Rei blushed. "Ok that was a bad example, how about Lara?"

"She's a good friend but she's cheats in the exams and lies to her boyfriend"

"Ok, ok...man you're picky...what about you?"

"Me? I'm selfish, mean , stupid and according to some people I'm a heartless bitch"

"We'll work on your selfsteem later...ah...Haruka?"

Michiru felt her eyes filling with tears again. "She? She kissed you"

"I kissed her! And it was stupid and I'm sorry"

"You need two people for a kiss Rei, no one just gets kis..." Rei in a quick move pressed her lips against Michiru's, the aqua haired girl taken by surprised back off. "What did you do that for?"

"See, I kissed you and you didn't wanted to"

"Well that's just...that's just...damn!"

--------------o--------------o---------------

"Lara where are you heading to?"

"The gym, thank God you're here, let's go"

"Why are we going to the gym?"

"Haven't you heard Michi? Rika and Haruka are fighting"

"Over what? And what do yo mean by fighting?"

"Kick box fight, my guess is they are fighting over you my lady"

"No..."

Lara turn to look at Michiru and Rei's expresions, the first one shocked an the second nervous, being the cool person she always was Larisa spoke to the dark headed girl. "Hi Rei, are we friends again?"

"Ah..."

"Both of you" Michiru pressed her hands on her hips. "This is no time for reunions...come on!"

"I'll take that as a yes... so tell me Rei you really read minds?"

-------------o------------------o-----------------

Michiru dragged both her friends to the gym, how could neither of them was worried? As soon as they arrived they spotted Mina placing bets, Michiru felt sick.

"Where is Rika?"

"Michi! Hey Rika is paying 2 to 1 wanna bet?"

"NO! Where is she?"

"In the lockers...ah not anymore there she is" Mina pointed at the door, Rika was standing at the door dressed in a short and tank top, Michiru realized that was her boxing outfit. She walked away from the still chating Mina and face Paprika.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Rika?"

Rika looked at her surprised of her rude tone. "Manners baby, manners and if you must Know I'm kicking your ex's ass." She whispered.

"NO you're not, you and I have to talk right now so forget this stupid fight and let's go"

"No, you see I know you still like her but believe me when I'm done with her she'll be hard to look at" Rika insisted on whispering, many girls around where turning their heads to hear them out.

"Stop this fight right now!"

Rika grabbed Michiru's arm and pushed her into the locker's room looking angry. "Don't you dare to shout to me in front of other people! Now listen the more you step up for her the harder I'm hitting her"

"Let me go asshole!" Michiru tried to fight the redheaded back but Rika was much stronger, she pressed her against the wall hard enough to hurt her.

"Don't make me mad Michiru, you don't want to"

Michiru looked with rage to the emerald green eyes. How could she be so stupid even if Rika might not be a cheater she was a misogynous control freak. "Let me go, now!"

Rika closed her eyes trying to control herself she wished to slap Michiru but she was smart enought to know that won't fix anything; if she were not so lustful for Michiru she'll have hit her at least once by now. "calm down"

"NO!" Michiru pushed Rika away from her, Rika snapped and placing her hands on Michiru's arms she pushed her against the wall again with strenght enough to make the smaller girl whimper. "Let me go Rika"

"Not until you calm down"

"I'm not, I know about you and Rei."

Rika seemed a bit pale. "I don't know what that witch told you but I can tell you it is a lie"

"Oh come on...she's not a liar, on the oher hand you are an expertise, many things have sense now, I just want you out of my life Paprika, for good"

"Michi, please...ok I made a mistake but now I swear you're the only one"

"For now... No Rika it's over, so let me go before I start screaming for help"

Rika tightened her grip, Michiru simply couldn't beat her. "You are not dumping me, maybe you can play with 'Ruka' but not with me, you're mine!"

Rika tried to kiss her, Michiru dodge her. "Let me go!"

"You heard the lady, let her go Yunuen" Michiru looked with relief Haruka was standing a few feet from her. Rika looked at her annoyed.

"Mind your own business jackass, go outside I'll be there in two minutes "

"Let Michiru go Rika"

"She's my girl I'll do with her whatever I want"

Haruka walked closer to the fighting couple. "I give you ten seconds to let her go, one... two"

"Or what?"

Haruka was not in a good mood, she grabbed Rika by the arms and pulled her away from Michiru then with a simple move she slammed her fist on the girl's face. "Or that"

Rika placed a hand on her jaw looking outraged. Haruka stepped closer. "Get out unless you want some more Curry" Paprika stood up and exited the room. Michiru looked at the blonde anxious. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Michiru shook her head unable to speak, she was shocked by the expirience, Rika had always been dominant with her but never like this.

"No what? No you're ok, no you're hurt?"

"I'm not hurt"

"Ok then" Haruka turned around with the sole intention of leaving.

"Wait" Michiru walked to her. "thanks"

"Don't feel so special I'll have done it for anyone"

Michiru felt a sting of pain in her chest but she ignored it. "Thanks anyway...Haruka ...er... Rei explained to me what happened and well I guess I overreacted..."

Haruka gave her a cold glare... "Michiru this is not a game, you cannot swap girlfriends as you exchange your lipsticks, you want to get back with me now that Rika is gone? Just as you run to her arms when things between us got a little rough? I'm not a game, I help you cause that was the right thing to do. Not to get back together with you, you hurt me and I haven't forgive you, you showed me how incredibly hurtful you can be, besides why do you want to get back with me? Are you that afraid of being alone? Why don't you understand for once and for all you'll always feel alone until you learn to accept yourself and love you?"

Michiru wanted to say something, anything Haruka was slipping away from her... "Haruka I..."

"Save it Michiru, save it for your next rescuer..."

------------------o--------------------o------------------

Rei saw Rika exiting the locker room without saying a word and left, just a few minutes later Haruka exited too. "Haruka what happened? Where's Michiru?"

"She's inside, I'm going to my room to get changed"

"Wait, Haruka ..." Rei opened the door to find Michiru sitting down on a bench looking incredibly sad. "Michi? What happened?"

Michiru sighed, she looked at Rei helpless. "Is everyone still waiting for the fight?"

"I guess not, both of the fighters left... you broke up with Rika?" Michiru nodded. "And why didn't you talk to Haruka?"

"I did"

"So you're back to...oh...what happened?"

"You honestly need to ask?" Rei sat down next to Michiru, the aqua haired girl placed her head on Rei's shoulder.

"She's hurt"

"She's right too, I don't deserve her, it's ok I'm used to be alone"

"You're not alone Michi, I'm here for you"

(ah now Haruka is the one giving troubles...oh well life is tough no? You think Michi is finding a way to get back our beloved blonde? And what's Rika's new plan? Oh review if you want more! the end approaches slowly but steady!)


	30. Chapter 30: Michiru's bad day

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters related to Sailor Moon just the plot to this drama.

Thanks so much for your reviews and once again sorry for the delay.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 30: Michiru's bad day

Michiru sat down in the dinner hall alone, she was not in the mood to hear Mina's incessant blabbing about Rika or resisting Larisa's glares of compassion every time someone mentioned Haruka or Rika, not to mention that she felt ashamed for eating so much, that was why she was here having breakfast so early and so alone.

After that she went to have a shower before her first class, and that's when her day's first tragedy occurred.

She couldn't zipped up her skirt; at first she thought the zip was stuck but then she realized it wasn't zipping up cause it was too tight. This was not happening... she was size petite; for God's sake she was in some clothes extra petite! She was having a fiercely battle with the zipper which the zipper was winning when she saw Haruka looking at her.

"Is everything ok?" Haruka asked her amused.

"Of course it is" _"This is not happening to me...a stupid skirt is not going to beat me!"_Taking a deep breath Michiru zipped it up quickly and looking as cool as she could she step out of the locker's room. Once outside she notice she could hardly breathe, "_Now does this calls for a diet or what?"_

-o-o-

"Why do you look in so much pain Kaioh?"

"Shut up Lara!" Michiru sat down slowly; this stupid skirt was a nuisance, her waist long hair falling down her back free.

"Uh are we in a bad mood Miss? What is it, Tenoh again? Yunuen?"

"Neither, I...hey...do you think I look fat?" Larisa shook her head.

"NO, we were just teasing you Michiru you could gain 10 pounds and you'll still be thin and gorgeous"

"Mh... I almost couldn't fit in my skirt this morning" She whispered.

"What? Sorry I didn't hear you"

"I said..." Michiru leaned to whisper again. "I've gained weight I barely could fit myself in the skirt today"

"NO WAY!" Michiru sent Lara a killer look now everyone was watching. "Sorry...I mean really? How much...you know."

"4 pounds"

"In a week? That's a lot!"

"Thanks for pointing the obvious Yoko" Lara was about to reply when the teacher came in and had to make silence. Rei and Haruka came in a second later, the teacher gave them a cold glare, Rei smiled to Michiru and the aqua goddess smiled back, they had decided to keep their friendship a bit undercover at least until things between Haruka and her got calmed. Michiru realized that the minute Rei came in Usagi frowned. And she realized that Rei hadn't mentioned her so the odds were that they had a fight over Haruka, again... "_Oh I'll talk to Tsukino later..."_

Chemistry class was not Michiru's favorite, she put on her white lab coat without excitement, as the minutes flew by she realized every time she looked at Haruka , who was sitting with Rei in the table next to Michiru's, the blonde turned her face away or laughed at a comment Michiru couldn't hear; it was awful, Rika was nowhere in sight, her roommate told her she left the school the day before and that she'll be back on Monday at least that was a trouble less on her back.

Haruka looked at Michiru again, she just couldn't get her off her mind, she wondered why was she still so in love with someone so selfish as her, in that moment Michiru stood up to hand the teacher her practice sheet, the smaller girl passed right next to her and Haruka felt an urge to talk to her...

"Watch out"

Michiru turned around surprised to hear the blonde voice talking to her; she looked at her half smiling "What for?"

"You're going to trip over your ego" A second later Haruka regretted her comment it was totally uncalled for, she felt Rei kicking her from behind the table and the blue eyes of Michiru flashed with pain. "_Why did I say that?"_

Michiru stood there, not having words to protect herself from Haruka's rude comment, with her ice mask already placed; she turned around quickly and waved her long hair to her back...

"Watch out!" Michiru heard Haruka's cry again and this time she turned around pissed. "_Once isn't enough?"_"Now what?" The blonde looked at her outraged. "What? Any more smart remarks Haruka?"

"Your...Michi...turn around!"

"What?" Michiru was not sure of what was happening, the next thing she felt was Lara tackling her off from behind, both of the girls landed on the floor, Michiru moaned. "Ouch! What the..."

"Michiru! Your hair is on fire!"

"WHAT?"

-o-o-

"You know better Miss Kaioh, one of the secure regulations on the lab is wearing your hair tied, you're lucky nothing bad happened to you"

Michiru looked at the chemistry teacher with misbelieve. Nothing bad? Her hair was burned! Her long hair, the one she had never cut off was now reduced to ashes...well at least a part of it. The teacher left her with the school nurse, the woman looked at her with compassion.

"Well Miss, shall I cut it even?" Michiru felt in the verge of tears, she nodded ...what else could she do?"

-o-o-

Michiru sat down at lunch time feeling completely stupid, her hair didn't looked that bad but she was ashamed, how could someone get stupid enough to catch her own hair in fire?

"Are you hungry Michi? I saved you a lunch tray"

Michiru looked at Lara who was obviously making the effort to not burst into laughter at the recent events. "No thanks, am officially on a diet...stop it, laugh I know you want to, it was mega stupid..."

"Oh Michi, you know? Actually your hair looks better this way, long hair is démodé"

"Right..."

Lara looked at her and started laughing."I'm sorry Michi...but oh it was so funny! "

"Shut up" Michiru smiled though; actually it was kind of funny.

"Well at least the odds of having worse luck today are very, very low"

"Dumbass, listen I need to talk to Usagi have you seen her?"

-o-o-

"Hi Michiru, are you ok? I mean...well your hair looks ok"

"Thanks Usagi, I guess I needed a makeover anyway...hey can we talk?"

"Sure..."

"It's about Rei, Usagi do you remember asking me about Haruka and I dating? Well..."

-o-o-

Michiru sat across the principal's desk; she had been summoned right after classes. "Miss Kaioh I'm holding you responsible for yesterday's events"

"Mrs. Ando I'm not sure what are you talking about" Michiru looked at the principal with concern.

"I know you were there, several witness can point you in the scene of this disgraceful event, a fight! This is a ladies school maybe some of you have forgotten that"

"There was no fight Mrs. Ando"

"Don't try to be smart Miss Kaioh; both of the executors are friends with you"

"_Hardly..."_"There was no fight"

"But the intention is what counts, as President of the Student's Council you should have report this incident to your superiors"

"There was no incident!"

"Fine, stick to your story Miss Kaioh but consider this a warning if you or any of your friends puts a toe out of line I'll make sure you'll regret it, now get out of my office or I'll place you in detention!"

-o-o-

_"Can this hideous day get any worse?"_Michiru stopped at the path that lead to the shooting range, she took a deep breath to calm herself, at least she was able to talk to Usagi and the blonde seem willing to talk things out with Rei, she was now on her way to tell the raven haired girl. She spotted Rei practicing. "Hi Hino"

"Oh Hi Michi, how are you? I mean your hair looks actually great"

Michiru smiled. "Shut up, I know it was stupid"

"Well now everyone knows you're really 'hot' "

"Smartass, hey I'm in kind of a hurry I just came to tell you I talked to Usagi and she wants to talk to you"

"She does?" Rei's face lighted, she was happy. She jump and hugged the smaller girl, Michiru was happy too.

"Yeah she wants to meet you 'where you used too' she didn't tell me where that was 'at the same time' she didn't told me what time that was either, you better go or she'll think I'm pranking her, although honestly I don't see what she sees in you..." The last comment was made in a playful tone, Rei smiled and played along.

"Bitch"

"Witch" The two friends smiled, suddenly Michiru felt someone pulling her arm. She turned around to find Haruka looking furious. "Haruka hi"

"What are you doing here? Are you here harassing Rei? Stop it, why don't you for once bite yourself? Although maybe you're immune to your own venom"

Michiru was speechless where did the aggression came from? "Haruka! Don't be an ass! Michiru was just..."

Michiru turned to face Rei, her expression calmed. "It's ok Rei, I'll see you later ok?" Rei nodded and Michiru walked next to Haruka without saying a word. When she was gone Rei punched Haruka in the arm.

"What's wrong with you?"

" Me?" Haruka looked at her friend puzzled. "She called you a 'witch'!"

"Jackass! She was playing, we're friends again, you insulted her out of thin air just like you did this morning before her hair caught on fire!"

"I didn't torch it, she did it to herself!"

"You're desperately trying to hate her don't you? You still love her"

"I don't!"

"Of course you do, go and apologize to her"

"Are you sure she was playing?" Rei pressed her hands on her hips and sent her a dirty look; Haruka hung her head in defeat. "Fine, but just because I was rude"

-o-o-

"Michiru wait!" Michiru kept on walking she had had enough for one day; this was by far the worst day she had lived at least this year. The blonde caught her a few yards later. "Just wait" Michiru stopped and faced the blonde, she wanted to be mad at her and screamed her to leave her alone but she found her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

When she spoke her voice was broken. "Haruka please, no more, I had a very bad day I know you hate me and it's fine; I deserve it, but please cut me some slack, my hair is gone, I'm fat, the principal wants my head on a stick and you've been rude at me all day long, please...please just leave me alone" Tears ran down her face, Michiru wiped them off angry at herself for showing such weakness.

"Rei told me what happened...I just wanted to say I was sorry..."

"Really? Well join the club!" Michiru turned around and left running, lucky for her at least this day was almost over.

Haruka stood there and watched the aqua goddess run away, she felt this inexplicable pain on her heart, she felt a droplet of water on her shirt, and realized she was crying, why were things so complicated? Why she simply couldn't forgive her and be happy again?

(Oh sorry Riss it was not a happy chapter was it? Oh it's just that I'm depressed, but I promise I'll try harder on next one. Well you know how this works ...review if you want more!)


	31. Chapter 31:Mina has a plan

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights over Sailor Moon characters; I just own the plot to this story.

Thanks for your reviews guys! You cheer me up!

_Amnesia Nymph:_A big kiss. Why? Well just because I can.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 31: Mina has a plan

Mina Aino was probably not the brightest girl in school matters but there were many things she was good at. She was highly ambitious and she almost always found a way to get her way around things. That morning Mina was sitting under a tree finishing her morning makeup, being in an all girl school was for her no excuse to be lazy with her looks.

Rika spotted Mina and walked to her, she had spent all weekend thinking a way to get even with Haruka, Rei and now Michiru, her enemy list had grown too long and she decided the best way would 'be killing two birds with a stone' well in this case three birds. For her plan she needed a sidekick and Mina was just perfect.

"Hi Mina, lovely gloss you're wearing today"

The blonde smile brightly. "Hi Rika, where did you go? You vanished from school on Friday, some nasty rumors got spread they say you were afraid of fighting Tenoh, it was awful..."

Rika smiled although her insides were on fire. "That's not important Mina; I had something to discuss with you, something really important... a secret"

Mina's blue eyes shined with excitement, nothing made her happier than a fresh juicy gossip. "Oh do tell!"

"It's a bit scary Mina, actually, well it was the reason why I didn't fought Tenoh, it scared the hell out of me" Rika smiled when she saw the blue eyes of Mina getting brighter. "Mina, I found out that Haruka and Rei..."

"Yes?"

"They are...oh its hideous Mina...they are dykes"

"NO!" Minako looked at her with a mixture of surprise and horror.

"That's not the worst Mina, I found out that's the real reason why Michiru stopped talking to Rei...that's why Hino made that stupid lie about Michi and I...to cover herself and now Tenoh, she's harassing Michiru, they are endangering the whole school..."

Mina covered her mouth with her right hand in deeply surprise. "We have to do something, Michiru...oh poor Michi, why hasn't she said anything about this?"

"Well Mina you know her, she likes everyone and besides, she's confused, Tenoh has confused her with her perversions, I'm afraid Michiru ..."

"NO! Michiru, she wouldn't, I'm sure you're wrong about it"

Rika smirked; Mina was not entirely falling on her trap. "Oh well, let's hope that's true"

"It is, so tell me what shall we do? Maybe we can tell the principal"

"Oh I'm afraid that won't work, they'll call it discrimination and no one can get expelled because of that, I was thinking that perhaps we can pass this information..."

"Start a rumor? That's not always effective Rika, besides Michiru could get involved in all of this and that'll be terrible"

Rika sighed; Mina was not that stupid after all. "I have no other ideas Mina"

The blonde played for a moment with her hair immerse on her thoughts, then she snapped her fingers happily. "I have an idea...better, I have a plan Rika, a perfect one that would only touch those two..."

"You do? Tell me"

"Oh first I need to fix some details ..."

-o-o-

"Michi! Wow! That's a really nice hair cut!"

Michiru smiled to Lara, she was actually starting to feel comfortable with her new look, she had spent three hours at the hair dresser; at least it was worth it. Now her hair was cut a bit down her shoulders in a very fashionable way. "Thanks Lara, how was your weekend?"

"Great, as usual, and you? How are you?"

"Mh... hanging I guess"

"Are you sad Michi?" The aqua goddess nodded, she had spent most of the weekend meditating about her mistakes with Haruka, thinking ways to get her back and the only thing she got out of it was a headache.

"Sad? Why are you sad Michi?" Lara and Michiru turned around to see Mina standing next to them looking suspicious.

"I...My hair Mina, I'm still adapting to my new hair cut"

"Oh, but you look absolutely lovely Michiru dear, that length suits you, you look more elegant, don't you think Lara?"

Lara nodded. "That's what I was telling her, hey wait here while I go for some juice ok?"

Mina and Michiru sat down in a bench waiting for Lara to come back. "So what did you do on the weekend Michi?"

"Nothing special, violin lesson, hair dresser appointment, and you?"

"The usual, country club, party...you know" Michiru nodded and there was an awkward silence between them, somehow Michiru felt restless.

"What did you said Mina?"

Mina looked at her puzzled. "Me? Nothing"

"Are you sure?" Michiru could swear she heard the girl saying something about Rei and Haruka...unless...

"Sure, are you feeling ok?"

Michiru nodded the silence again, and again that whisper...Michiru tried hard to figure out what was it saying but it was not clear. "What?"

"Michi you're acting weird today, maybe I should go grab you a bottle of water"

"Err...ok" The blonde walk away and just a few minutes later Lara came along smiling.

"Hey! Where's Mina?"

"She went to grab a bottle of water...Lara I need to ask you for a favor"

"Oh who are we killing?"

"No one...ok this is going to sound super weird but I need your help with Mina"

"Are we finally snapping her neck?"

"No! Focus, I...I saw something on her mind..."

"You mean you read it?"

"Not exactly well it was not that clear, she has a weak mind but it's full with meaningless things, too full, but I saw something...she's planning something against Rei and Haruka and I bet she's not alone in this"

"Rika" Michiru nodded, Lara looked at her concerned.

"And what can I do to help you then?"

"Find out her plan let's see if we can stop her"

"Can't you just read it on her mind or something?"

"Who do you think I am? 'Medium'? It's not like that, besides I'm not as good as Rei in these things"

"Ask her to do it then"

"No! No, Lara whatever you do promise me you won't tell Rei or Haruka...promise"

Lara hesitated, but finally nodded. "Fine but just if you guess what I'm thinking right now..."

"Lara! Can you stop thinking of your boyfriend for once?"

"Hey! You're good at it!" Michiru smiled and finally started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You believed me...that my dear was not a mind read that was a lucky guess... I told you that Koichi has eaten your brain!"

(Oh bets on Mina's plan? Review if you want more!)


	32. Chapter 32: You're warned

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights over Haruka and Michiru or any other related character to Sailor Moon I swear!

Thanks for your reviews I'm thrilled!

_Amnesia Nymph:_Thanks for not laughing at me and being there for me...

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 32: You're warned

Michiru walked her way to the Student's Council hall, she was being expected for a meeting, on her way there she ran into Rei and Usagi.

"Hi girls!"

"Michiru! Wow your hair looks great!"

"Thanks Usagi, so how was your weekend guys?" The blonde looked at Rei and her cheeks went pink, Rei simply smiled.

"It was pleasant"

"Just pleasant?" The blonde looked at her girlfriend outraged.

"Usagi!"

"What? I thought you've like it more than 'just pleasant'!"

Michiru cleared her throat; Usagi looked at her a bit embarrassed. "Sorry Michi..."

"It's ok, I'm happy you're back together."

Rei looked at the aqua goddess; despite of her new look she seemed tired, there were rings under her eyes. "And...How are you Michi?"

Michiru smiled sadly. "Fine, I guess"

"She's just upset Michi, time heals wounds"

"I'm fine Rei...thanks anyway, hey I'll see you later guys I have to go to this council meeting for the Winter dance so..."

"Oh the winter dance! I almost forgot! Rei you'll help me pick up a dress...ah ...if you need any help Michiru, any help at all let me know, oh I just love dances!" Usagi seemed excited.

"I'll do that Usagi, well see you later!"

-o-o-

Michiru tried to focus on the discussion concerning the winter dance but she was losing the battle, she yawned again, she had slept very badly the night before, her eyes seemed to be closing...

"Are you bored Michi?" Michiru opened her eyes and shook her head feeling embarrassed.

"Ah? No, not at all Mina, I'm just tired, I didn't sleep very well last night..."

"I see..." Who cared if the ribbons were blue or white? Who cared about naming a winter queen for this dance? Ok, ok only twice a year the school made a dance in which boys from other schools were invited, it was a great event but somehow Michiru found it less interest than before... "Michi, did you hear what I said?"

Michiru turned to look at Mina trying hard not to yawn again. "Sorry...no"

"I was talking about how you got elected queen last year remember? Who was the year before...ah of course Rika!"

"_Yeah...I remember that, she looked like Satan with a crown..."_

"Michi! Pay attention I was saying that maybe you'll be re-elected this year."

"Oh... who knows?" "_And who cares?"_"Maybe this year it'll be different"

"Yeah..."

"What did you said Mina?"

"Me? Nothing... again with that? You better get your ears checked."

"I'm just tired Mina, let's pay attention to Kiwamura because she's looking right at us..." Both of the girls made silence and the meeting went on with no incidents, after it was over Michiru was almost regretting being the Council president she had to fix a million details for this stupid dance...a dance which of course she'll attend alone...

"Michi wait!"

"What is it Mina?"

The blonde looked at her smiling. "Hey I was wondering, if this turns to be a lot of work for you...maybe, maybe I can take it over, I mean you know how much I love parties and besides well I can run every detail with you, that's of course if you want too, I don't mean to overcome your authority..."

"You want to plan the dance Mina?"

"Well...yeah"

"Really? It's a lot less amusing that it sounds"

"I want to do it"

Michiru weighted the odds, having less work didn't sounded so bad and perhaps if Mina was busy planning this dance she'll keep herself out of trouble, besides she could have her under control. "Fine, if this is what you wish you can plan the winter dance Mina"

"Great!" Mina smiled brightly and gave Michiru a hug. "Oh I better go! I have a million ideas for this I'll go write them down...see you later Michi!"

"Bye"

Michiru watched the sparkling blonde walked away, she grabbed her back pack and sighed, this had been a long day, and she needed a good night sleep.

"Hi... are you busy?"

Michiru raised her eyes to found Haruka walking towards her, she felt anxious. "No...I was just gathering my stuff"

"Good, need any help?"

"No, thank you, what can I do for you Haruka?" Michiru's words were soft and cautious; the last thing she wanted was to start another fight with Haruka.

"I... well... see I came to talk to you, I think is time for us to call a truce, I mean I don't want to be fighting all the time, it is exhausting"

"_And heartbreaking"_"Really? Ok, no more assaults."

"No more bitchy comments, sorry again about what I told you on Friday"

"I've forgiven you since that day, so then this means we're..."

"Mmh...Friendly acquaintances?"

"Ok, sounds fair"

"Fine, I'll leave you now..." Haruka began walking to the theater door, when she reached the door she turned around. "That hair cut suits you, you look pretty" and then she left.

Michiru stood there smiling; maybe this day wasn't completely bad. She turned off the lights and exited the theater; she wanted desperately to take a nice long sleep.

"How charming, are you back together?"

Michiru lowered her arms with tiredness; she looked at Rika standing on a corner. "What do you want Rika?"

"How desperate you must be to go back together with Rei's girl"

"That's not going to work Rika, why don't you leave us alone?"

"We? Oh how sweet are you and Rei BBF again? Lovely...tell me do you share the blonde or she sleeps with both of you at the same time?"

"Good night Rika" Michiru turned around ready to leave, but the red head caught up with her.

"You have one last chance to get back with me"

"Are you serious? That's beyond ridiculous, you cheated on me with my best friend, you're a liar and you tried to hurt me the other day!"

"Fine. But you must know you're wrong kitten, I did not cheat on you with Rei, it was the other way around, technically Rei was my girlfriend first, so you my dear were my mistress..."

"Fuck you"

"Oh did I hurt you? Well seems like all your suitors like Rei better no?"

"Look Rika, you know I like fair play but obviously with you that's impossible, I'm warning you stay away from us, from Rei, from Haruka and from me, I know you and Mina are up to something but you better stop it or..." Michiru reached her back pack and got out a CD she extended it to Rika.

"What's this?"

"Copies of every love letter you sent me"

"Ha, everyone could have wrote those"

"And... remember that one time we went to that gay café? You let them took a picture of us, one of us kissing, if you keep pushing this any longer I'll show everyone this picture, so back off"

"You wouldn't!"

"Of course I'll will, I'm tired of your crap"

"If you show this photo you'll sink with me"

"The price is worth it"

"This isn't over Michiru"

"You're warned Rika, I don't mind coming out just to see you falling"

"You're bluffing"

"Want to risk it?" Rika looked at Michiru with rage in her emerald green eyes, Michiru smiled. "I thought so, well Rika good night...ah keep the CD I have like a 100 copies"

Rika stood there watching the beauty walked away, "This isn't over princess"

(Now I hint you more on Mina's plan no? Oh you didn't catch it? Ha...well you'll find out soon if you review!)


	33. Chapter 33: She's a good girl but

Disclaimer: I have no rights over any character related to Sailor Moon so please don't sue me I'm just borrowing them.

Thanks for the reviews and sorry I didn't updated yesterday I was having a bad day...I'm a little better now...thanks.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 33: She's a good girl but...

"You look absolutely miserable Tenoh." Haruka raised her eyes to look at Rei, the girl seemed honestly worried.

"Thanks for the positive comments"

"Oh don't give that attitude, I am just pointing the obvious, if you miss her that much why don't you go back with her? Rika is no longer an issue; the 'kiss thing' is solved so I cannot figure out why are you still here single and lonely"

"It's not that simple, we hurt each other too much"

"What? Did you yell a bit to each other? I know Michiru has a sharp tongue but I also know she has a tender heart, she wants you back too, she's not going to tell, she's too proud – just like you- but she wants you back."

Haruka sighed, of course she missed Michiru, of course she still loved her but... "Look, Michiru...she's a good girl and all but...she's too afraid of being herself, even if I forgive her I cannot be her secret forever, she won't come out and it only hurts me, it hurts me that the opinions of others matter to her more than my feelings, I've thought this through, what happened in the past is in the past but I simply cannot see a future with her... a happy one at least"

"Give her a chance Haruka, maybe she'll come out for you"

"Love isn't about extort, she should do it because she wants to, not to make me happy, but that doesn't change the fact that I'll never be happy by being her 'dirty little secret'"

"Maybe if I talk to her..."

"No Rei. Thanks but no"

-o-o-

Michiru placed her violin back in the case, she was feeling lonely and the sad cry of the violin wasn't exactly helping her. She sat down in a bench under a tree to watch the sunset, the last fall days where fading and the wind was getting colder and cruel, Michiru felt a burst of wind blowing her hair, she sighed, the wind always reminded her of Haruka...

"Bad weather for a broken heart isn't it?"

"Oh hi Rei..."

The dark headed girl sat down next to her. "She misses you too you know?"

Michiru smile sadly. "Nobody misses a thorn in the hand Rei"

"Drama Queen... why don't you try to talk to her?"

"I want her back Rei, but first I need to find myself"

"You've grown wiser Michi"

"Water is always changing"

"Hey! I'm going to charge you with the copyright of that one!"

"You stole it from a book Rei!"

"NO I did not!"

"Of course you did! I lent you that book..."

-o-o-

"Hi Mina" Lara smiled to the blonde in front of her; Mina looked at her suspiciously but smiled back.

"Hi Lara if you're looking for Michi she's not here"

"Ouch! I thought we were friends Mina, I came to see you"

"Really? Because lately you seem to enjoy other companies better..."

"You mean Haruka? Oh God no! I only put up with her because of Michi, you know how she is... actually I'm not fond of Haruka at all, she gives me the creeps Mina..."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am why would I lie?" _"Ah Michi now you owe me like a million homeworks"_

"Ok." Mina went back to check the list in front of her.

"So you need help? I heard you're organizing the Winter Dance"

"Oh Sure, help me with those..."

Lara frowned, she didn't want to do actual work, she needed a plan to get Mina the information about the plan...but how? "Ah can I tell you a secret Mina?"

"Sure of course you can..."

"I actually came here to ask you a favor"

"What is it?"

"Help me get even with Haruka Mina, I actually can't stand her anymore..."

"Really? You want to get rid of her?" The sparkly blue eyes look right at her and Larisa hoped she would not betray her true intentions.

"Nothing would make me happier; maybe you can help me with another prank or something."

"It's your lucky day Lara"

"How's that?"

"I have a better idea; you see I want Tenoh's head too"

"So you're going to help me?"

"Better, I already got a plan to get rid of her and rid of Hino too"

"_Bingo!"_"Oh do tell!"

"You have to promise to keep it a secret..."

"Of course Mina..."

-o-o-

"Hi Girls" Lara walked to Michiru and Rei; the two girls looked at her and smile.

"Hi Lara"

She scooped herself between the two girls hugging them. "What were you talking about ah?"

"Nothing important Lara, right Rei?"

"Sure, you know: girls..."

"Oh yeah, girls are complicated that's why I'm into boys, they are dumb but simple... hey you know what I'm thinking Rei?"

"Mh...no"

"Oh aren't you the master mind reader? Anyway I was thinking that you dear are probably the hottest lesbian in school"

Rei looked confused, she looked at Michi but the aqua haired girl looked as clueless as her. "Really? How come?"

"Well it occurs to me that you have scored with every gay girl in school I mean Usagi and Rika and Haruka and Michi... you're on fire!"

Rei blushed, Lara laughed with delight, Michiru just smile. "You're twisting the facts! I mean, I kissed Michi to prove a point and Haruka because I'm plain stupid not because I'm a freaking Casanova!"

"Oh don't get me wrong I said it as a compliment..."

"_She's making fun of me isn't she, Michiru?"_ Michiru nodded smiling; Lara had a weird sense of humor. "Maybe Lara you wish to try one of my kisses and that's why you're saying such things..." Rei was a teaser too, she leaned on Lara, who instantly tried to escape, but Michiru blocked her way. When she was just inches from touching Lara's pink lips, she started laughing, Lara looking rather blushed looked at Michiru who was laughing too.

"You're messing with me!"

"One of lime for all those of sand"

"Not the fortune cookie talking again! Michi! What does that mean?"

Rei laugh at Lara's confusion, she wanted to stay and mess some more with them but she noticed it was late and she still had homework to do. "Oh look at the time! I must go now I'll see you guys later ok?"

"Bye Rei"

Rei waved on her way to the dorms she turned one last time to look at Lara. "Bye bye hot lips!"

Lara shook her head blushed... "She's playing isn't she?" Michiru smile mysteriously. "Oh! Well anyway I'm glad she left I got news for you"

"You get the plan out of Mina?"

"Aha" The pink girl nodded excited.

"And?"

"Well let me tell you I thought Mina was stupid but turns out she's an evil genius"

"Is it that bad?"

"Mmmmh...kind off."

"Well don't keep the suspense, tell me what is it?"

"Well..."

(Ah you didn't think I'll tell you did you? Well if you wish more you can read my mind...I want reviews! Ah and I humbly accept the royal title that Devil gave me...ha! I knew one day I'll become a queen! Thanks)


	34. Chapter 34: The queer queen

Disclaimer: I don't own any related characters of Sailor Moon, just the plot to this teen drama.

Thanks for your reviews and sorry about the cliffhanger...you know me I cannot help it.

_Marrionette:_So what about that double date?

_Amnesia nymph:_Thanks for everything.

High School Queen

By auraluna7

Chapter 34: (34? Wow this is really the never ending story...) The Queer Queen

Michiru looked at Lara unable to speech many thoughts running through her head. "So...are you sure this is it?"

"Yeah"

"But...I mean it's horrible, but how is she going to pull it off? After all it's her word against..."

"Haruka and Rei? Rei has no reputation, people would believe Mina if she told everyone Rei eats little children and Haruka well I guess Mina is trusting that her tomboy look would ran her out I mean do you think she'll wear a dress to the ball? Must likely she'll wear a tux..."

Michiru sighed, Lara was right. "Ok, suppose that's true...what if we convince Haruka about using a dress and getting a date?"

Lara raised an eyebrow amused. "Yeah, like that's going to happen... but that's not going to work either, she photo shopped a picture to reinforce her plan"

"Photoshop? I'm getting headache... so what can we do to stop her?"

"I'm afraid nothing if you stop her at the dance she'll do it some other time, its simple plan, easy to recreate anytime any day"

"People are not that stupid to believe..."

"No? Of course they are. And besides it's the truth"

"Not entirely, Rei and Haruka are not a couple."

"Who'll care?"

"There must be something I can do to create a diversion...oh My God! I got it! I know how to stop her and to get even at them too...my God it's so simple its genius!" Michiru jumped out of her seat looking happy. "I need a dress, the most perfect and fabulous dress for that night, I need to look dashing!"

"Michi I don't think your beauty would be a great diversion I mean you're pretty and all but ..."

Michi looked at Lara confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about? We were talking about stopping Mina and all of the sudden you were looking for a party dress..."

"No, I mean yes but that's not my plan!

"Then what?"

-o-o-

Michiru ran her tenth lap of the day, she was feeling exciting but restless, since she had the sole intention of losing her extra weight she was jogging alone in the mornings , today she was not as relaxed as always, she could hear Lara's voice over and over on her head. "_Michi this is stupid and dangerous, you don't know how your life would be after this...are you sure?"_Of course she was not sure, it was reckless and bold but also liberating...she could do this, she had to. She had always been a strong person she'll live through this...hopefully.

Michiru stopped after running five more laps, her heart pounding in her chest quickly mixing the effort from the exercise and the fear she felt for what she was about to do, the ball was to be held the next day and the tension in her soul was so much it made her arms hurt.

"I see you've outrun yourself, you're getting really faster Michiru"

Michiru looked at Setsuna, the tall girl had being acting very friendly during the past weeks, and Michiru thanked it. It was hard to be caught in the middle, these days she never knew where to seat or who to talk with, because Lara was always around Mina and Rika for the 'plan thing' and Rei was always with Haruka it was simply hard not to feel lonely.

"Hi Suna, what's up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you? You look restless"

"It's...nothing, tomorrow I'll be fine"

Setsuna smiled she knew Michiru was lying. "You need to be more trustful Michiru, not everyone is willing to hurt others."

"I...its complicated Setsuna"

"Two heads work better than one..."

"Yeah...ok, I can tell you I mean tomorrow everyone would know anyway."

-o-o-

"What?" Michiru found Rei staring at her, she looked worried.

"What is it Michi? What's being bothering you lately? Tell me I know you're blocking me from finding out so I bet it has to do with me"

"I have no idea what are you talking about Rei"

"Oh don't lie, you're bad at it! Tell me"

"It's...it's nothing I'll solve it myself." Rei shook her head and caught a glimpse of an object on Michiru's neck; she was wearing her friendship charm. "What? Oh...I found it and I though it'll be nice to wear it I mean I always liked it that's why I bought them"

Rei smiled at the sight of Michiru's sudden shyness, she grabbed a chain she was wearing to show the aqua goddess she wore hers too. "Don't be ashamed"

"I'm not, Rei I know I said it before but I'm really, really sorry for what happened in the past"

"Those things are forgotten, you know I love you Michi, you're like a sister to me"

"I love you too."

"Now promise me you'll keep yourself out of trouble"

"I...I'll do my best Rei I promise"

-o-o-

"Stupid dance, why do I have to attend?" Haruka was ticked off; the last thing she wanted was attend a silly girly party full of boys.

"Tenoh, can you be a little less bitter?"

"No, I'm not using a stupid dress I'm wearing a suit and to the hell with everyone!"

"You like to be in trouble don't you? Hey have you notice any strange behaviors in Michiru? She's acting weird don't you think?"

"Mh... a bit I guess, she has lost a lot of weight, she got obsessed over those 4 pounds she gained... well 2 pounds... I messed with her scale..." Haruka confessed feeling ashamed.

"You did? Poor Michi and she thought she was getting heavier...but she told me her skirt didn't fit."

Haruka looking guilty lower her eyes. "I may have gave her skirts a couple of stitches... maybe"

"You rat! And now she's thin as a stick... you'll burn in hell"

"I'm not proud of myself..."

"Well you shouldn't...but that's not what I was talking about, I think she's up to something I can sense it"

"Against us?"

"No...For us. I just can figure out what... hey! You're wearing that to the dance? Can you be a little less lesbian?"

Haruka's eyebrows twitched, what was wrong with her Armani suit? "Sorry ...no"

-o-o-

"Ok Lara you know what to do, once I make my speech you'll read the name in the envelope and then I'll unveil the photo and then you read the other envelope...ok? Where are they?"

Lara smiled and showed Mina the envelopes. She was wearing a short bright pink dress that matched her unruly hair. "Hey have you seen Michiru? I want her to be here when this happens"

"I'm sure she'll show up at the right time." _"I just hope she'll have the guts to do this..."_

The ball had already started; the gym was filled with excited girls in cocktail dresses and many horny boys from schools nearby. Mina smiled to herself her plan was going to work, she had decided that the best way to strike against Rei and Haruka was a frontal attack, she'll tell the whole school they were lesbians and better...a couple; after that she'll name Rei the Ball's queen and Haruka the king, previous to unveiling a picture of the two girls kissing...it'll be both humiliating and final.

Mina walked up to the stage and the music ceased. She cheerfully smiled, the excitement was grand, she turn to look at Rika in the corner of the stage who looked fantastic in a black dress, she smiled back at her.

"Ehem...friends, thanks for coming to our great Winter Ball. This year before announcing the new Winter Queen I'll like to make a small introduction about Love." The blonde smiled and fixed her hair, she held her small speech on her trembling right hand. "Love blooms everywhere and in many different forms, sometimes love surprise us with unexpected feelings for those we are not suppose to love... in a world like ours sometimes we forget that the important thing about love is not if it is between a man and a woman, but more if it is between two persons that are meant to be together forever..."

Mina made a stop; she wanted the whole meaning of her words to set on the audience, she then glanced around the room to found Rei and Haruka, when their eyes meet the blonde smile evilly. "So tonight I'll like to make a homage for two people who are very much in love, two forbidden lovers, yeah this two love birds have being loving each other for so long... and of course, it's is not our job to judge them, everyone deserves the right to love...even if those two are both women..."

There was an unexpected silence in the room, everyone held their breaths, Rei felt her legs weakening, Usagi looked at her worried, Rei touched Haruka's arm and the blonde nodded; she had figured out Mina's plan too.

"So this year I'll like to proclaim this loving couple Queen and 'King' of the Winter ball..."

Lara walked to the microphone, holding the envelope with shaky hands. She took a deep breath and tore it open, well it was now or never. "This year Winter Queen is..."

Mina smiled, Rika standing next to her "More like Queer queen..." she whispered nervous.

"This year Winter Queen is... Michiru Kaioh!"

The silence transform into a loud gossip, suddenly just as Moses tore apart the red sea the crowd tore and there in the middle was Michiru standing, she looked absolutely beautiful dressed in a sky blue long satin dress, her hair pinned up with delicate snowflake shaped pins, her skin and face glittering with the light like snow on the sun, she looked like a real ice princess... "_Ok so it's done..."_

(oh now that's a cliffhanger! What did you thought about the plan ah? Did someone guessed...want to know what'll happen next on the final chapter of HSQ? REVIEW!)


	35. Chapter 35: a King for a Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own any related character to Sailor Moon, just the argument to this story.

Thank you so much for all your support and your reviews, I'm really really happy. I hope you'll enjoy the end of this fic.

High School Queen

Chapter 35: A king for a queen

"This year Winter Queen is... Michiru Kaioh!"

The silence transform into a loud gossip, suddenly just as Moses tore apart the red sea the crowd tore and there in the middle was Michiru standing, she looked absolutely beautiful dressed in a sky blue long satin dress, her hair pinned up with delicate snowflake shaped pins, her skin and face glittering with the light like snow on the sun, she looked like a real ice princess... "_Ok so it's done..."_ Michiru took a deep breath, every eye on the room was on her, she lifted her head proud and walked slowly to the stage.

This was a performance... she was here displayed to the others, her hair pinned up royally, her hips swaying slightly creating the illusion of her dress floating; she was ready for this, it was now or never.

Mina tripped over her high heels when she heard Lara, she lost all color on her face looking shocked, she pushed an amazed Rika who stood even more surprised than her in an attempt to walk on stage and make some damage control.

"Sorry, you cannot go up" She found the way blocked by Setsuna, the taller girl smiled. "Once the queen arrives you may go up"

Michiru took her time to walk up the stairs; she stood up in front of the microphone smiling calmed. Never have she looked more like a real queen. Lara smiled back at her and gracefully placed a crystal crown on her head. Michiru touched the rhinestones with her delicate fingers and taking a long look at the audience she finally broke the silence. "Well... thank you for such a lovely introduction Mina, I'm proud to accept this crown...wow...second time in a row, this is a huge honor. Well what can I say? It's true, as everyone knows now I'm a lesbian..."

"NO!" Mina was flipping out; this seemed like some kind of surreal dream. She pushed Setsuna and climbed her way to reach Michiru. The aqua goddess turned around to look at her with a faked surprise face.

"Oh...what is it Mina? I'm I supposed to be the 'king'?" People in the room looked confused, the crowd was divided between those in complete shock and those who believed this was some kind of practical joke.

Mina looking incredibly furious marched to meet Michiru. She placed a hand on the microphone to keep the whole crowd from listening "What are you doing? Are you out of your mind Michiru? Is this some kind of sick twisted joke?"

"Ah...No... I'm a lesbian Mina...very, very lesbian, thank you for helping me come out in such a fashionable way, you're such a good friend"

Mina looked appalled, Michiru then evilly stood closer and held her into a tight hug. Minako backed up looking horrified and pissed off. She had taken her hand of the microphone, now everyone would hear them. "You dyke! Fine if this is true...then who's your fucking king ah?"

"Mina...manners honey, manners... see I do have a king..."

"Who?"

Lara came closer again holding a bright envelope, Michiru smiled sweetly pretending that the people down stage weren't gossiping and looking amused. "Would you make the honors please Lara?"

The pink headed girl nodded smiling. She looked around to the crowd; she spotted Rei and Haruka walking to the stage. "This year Winter...ehem...'king' is Miss Rika Yunuen..."

The look on Rika's face was priceless, if she hadn't had a wall behind her she'll have fall, she covered her red lips with horror. "Please Rika, walk up here..." Michiru looked at the red head, Rika shook her head, she could not even move. Lara then walk to the curtain behind them and unveil the picture hanging behind it, it was the picture the Michiru mentioned to Rika. A clear image of a much younger Michiru and Rika kissing each other... Michiru came closer to the microphone again."What is it babe? Come up here...if you wish you can be the queen, I don't mind..."

Rika had never felt so ashamed, she tripped on her way to the backstage to flee the place, she'll never come back, never...

Michiru looked at her ex escaping like the coward she had always been, she smiled, her plan worked better than she hoped, Mina was still standing there looking at the photo in complete shock. Lara walked to her. "Oh Mina its ok, don't feel jealous, you'll find true love too..." The blonde turned around raging; Lara in an impulse grabbed her by the waist and pressed her lips against Mina's...

Mina pushed her away and ran down stairs screaming... Michiru looked at the pink headed girl with an eyebrow lifted, Lara smiled like saying 'I couldn't help myself' then she turned and saluted her boyfriend Koichi who smiled back at her...

Michiru realized they were still in the spotlight so she turned around looking cool... "Oh well seems that my girl was a little too shy to get the crown but thanks anyway. Well as your Ball queen I declare this dance started!" Michiru made a sign to the band and suddenly there were music and the air seemed a bit clearer, Michiru sighed this night had been exhausting, she wished so bad to get out of this dress and sleep a thousand years...

Lara hugged her once they were down the stage, so did Setsuna

"It was great Michi, whatever happens now; you know we're here for you"

"Thanks guys..." Michiru looked at Rei standing in front of her with her eyes filled with tears.

"Rei..."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why you never ask for help?"

"I love you too Rei" the black haired girl threw herself into Michiru's arms crying. "Oh don't be such a girl Rei..." Rei broke apart and looked at Michiru wiping her tears away.

"You shouldn't have..."

"What? I don't know what are you talking about"

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me...although if the whole school hates me after the Holiday break do you think I can sit down with you during lunch time?"

"Sure! We outcasts always stand together... but to tell you the truth Michi I believe many people here thinks this was some kind of joke I don't believe you'll have a lot of problems"

Michiru smiled and nodded. "Well I'm off to my house I'm exhausted besides I don't want the principal asking me a million stupid questions, she can wait till next year"

"Where are you spending Christmas Michi?"

"Mh...Home alone, I guess"

"Feel free to come to the shrine...we don't exactly celebrate Christmas but it's funnier than being alone"

"I'll keep it on mind, well girls see you later..."

-o-o-

The weather outside was cold, there was already snow on the ground, Michiru regretted not bringing a coat, her bare silky back was cold, she should hurry to the dorm, switch into more proper clothes and drive home before the weather got worse...

"You'll do just about anything to win a crown won't you?"

Michiru recognized the voice in the night, she turned around half smiling. "Well you know me, I'm obsessed with winning"

Haruka came closer; they were standing under the garden lamps, some loose snowflakes falling. "What you did was a very noble gesture, I was not afraid of Mina but thanks anyway."

"Oh...well I didn't do it for you Haruka or for Rei...I must admit though, I did it for a girl"

Haruka looked at the snowy beauty intrigued. "Really? A girl? ... oh... Is she pretty?"

Michiru smiled, she felt that fake cool tone. "Yes, very, she's tall and slim, very intelligent...a bit hysterical but I can live with it...I like her a lot"

Haruka tried her best to look cool but Michiru's words were breaking her heart. "Sounds like a dream...does this fabulous girl has a name?"

"Of course she does her name is Michiru Kaioh" Haruka looked at her confused, Michiru smiled brightly. "I did it for myself; it was time to come out, but you know me, I had to make it in a fabulous and unique way..."

Haruka came closer to her; the proximity was painful to Michiru. "So this means... are you seeing some one Michiru?" Michiru looked into the green eyes and shook her head.

"Then...well...maybe..."Michiru shivered."Oh ... are you cold?"

"Just on the inside... Haruka I miss you" The blonde look into the deep sea eyes feeling a growing warm. None of them move, Michiru felt an urge to cry. "Well... I got to go" The smaller girl turned around defeated, she felt a cold tear running down her face.

She had walked a few steps when she felt Haruka grabbing her by the arms and making her turn; before she could speak the blonde had pressed her lips against hers fiercely.

"I love you" Haruka whispered on her ear, Michiru smile.

"I love you more"

"Let's not fight again"

Michiru looked at Haruka smiling sweetly. "Why don't we start with promises we can keep?"

"Oh you're impossible!"

"I love you too... and give me your coat don't you see I'm freezing?" Haruka smiled and brought her into a tight hug.

"Hey where are you spending the holidays Michi?"

"Well at your place isn't it obvious?" Haruka smiled again, she felt so happy, she brought her girl into another kiss, knowing deep inside she had found her soul mate, her home.

_The end_

( Oh so sad –cries- my favorite fic is over! –cries a little more- oh well maybe one day I'll make a sequel...don't push it I said someday! – I mean you Riss- anyway thanks so much for all of you how were kindly enough to review this humble fic:

_Amnesia Nymph (hey you first cause you're my number one fan!) , Ashja ,Devil, Thienmong, Marrionette, oceantamer, papapapuffy, Haruki, Shasta, Rushingwind, Kayla, xSojix, tsubasa, silvermoon123, Vampiress-Taylor, Azure Rosebud, Ausb01, lokiador, hey, Calvinsolo, jem, shinta artic assasin, King od warlors, star slayer, linklover2005, Xally, Shakka DV, Karo, Miz Hershey, Hanna, Haruka-Clone, , Streety-Haru, Royal destiny, Spazz cat, erica, Kiki, Peticaya, cutieki, mashinto tenshiko,Tristan, chie, Mushy guts, kimmie-chan, WolfkidX, Haruka-Michiru, Vee, chrissy, chelein, angeldellanotte, Angel2411, Miharu, Shoujo girl, Neptune's Mask and to everyone else who review._

Well I think that's it! Thanks for reading and hey! Read my other fics!


End file.
